Shattered Reflection
by edenblack18
Summary: Not long after Sasuke returns to Konoha Village with Naruto, another missing nin returns from the dead. Kakashi's old friend and team mate, Rin Hayashi. KakaRin On Hold
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, nor the story line, which really bites the big one and hard. pouts

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Pain and suffering was always the first thing on people's mind during a war. And after it ends, it just felt worst. The war may have been at an ending, but the pain would last for a long time, maybe a lifetime. It would hurt the survivors of the war to think about their friends and families that had been lost during the horrific battles. And it hurt even now.

His face was aching as he awoke from the darkness; waking to the feeling of a cool hand touching his brow, caressing his skin. The one doing it was someone he knew well. He had known her since they were both younger, though he was older than her by a few years.  
"...R-Rin..." Kakashi Hatake tried to murmur, but his voice cracked off in pain. He felt the stinging sensation in the left side of his face, where he knew he had lost his eye to a terrible battle wound. He could see her sitting above him with his remaining one though.

His young friend, Rin Hayashi smiled faintly down at him as she looked his face over. There was blood on the side of his head, covering the cut over his left eye. He was very pale and weak from what he had gone through. Of course, she had been the same. But at least she hadn't lost anything as he did. She felt for him, pity.  
"It's okay. Just rest." Rin whispered to him. "I'm still healing you. It's just going to hurt for a minute but your new eye will stop aching once I'm done." She told him.  
It took Kakashi a minute to figure out what she had said and once it registered, he frowned. He had been somewhat out of it when Rin had been speaking to their dying friend, now dead, and hadn't heard what they said to each other. But he was starting to get the idea because of the gentle pulse that was happening under his left eyelid.

"...new eye?"

Rin nodded slowly as she lifted her hand, concentrating on bring out her chakra. She made circular motions with her hand, calling on her chakra to make a mirror like energy sit in the air. Kakashi looked up at it, seeing the pale but bloody face of a 14 year old who had just seen too much blood spilt. It took him a minute to even recognize himself. He saw how weak he looked and all the blood all over his left side of his face. The deep scar that ran from over his eyebrow to beneath his closed eye. It was somewhat healed but something seemed different.  
And when he decided to take the chance to see his ruined, mutilated eye, he saw the eye that did not belong to him. A red and black eye; a Sharingan.

"Wh-what..." The silver white haired Jounin began in shock.

Rin lowered her hand but the chakra mirror stated airbourne. Her head lowered in sadness as did her chocolate colored eyes. "Obito...before he died. He made me promise to give it to you. He wanted you to have it, to use it to help people." She felt tears stinging her own eyes as she started to break. "This is all my fault! If...If only I hadn't...hadn't gone to...Obito...!" She sobbed, covering her eyes. "Oh, Obito would still be here! I'm so sorry, Kakashi, Obito! Please, forgive me!"

Kakashi looked up at her with surprise but then felt a wave of sympathy wash over him. He felt sorry for her. He knew that she had known Obito for a long time. He had been her first friend, her only friend. Besides himself, Kakashi. And even he wasn't much of a friend to her. He had been rude to her, insulted her with petty names and yet she still cared for him. And now, her best friend was dead.  
Painfully, Kakashi sat up and wrapped his arms around Rin, pulling her close to him. "It's...it's going to be okay, Rin. I promise. I'll protect you." he told her, as gently as he could.

Rin sniffed heavily as she rest her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. "Y-you shouldn't have to...Kashi...it's my fault." She sobbed.

"It is not." Kakashi told her sternly as he pulled away and looked at her. He even placed a hand on her chin to make her look up at him. "Rin, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I shouldn't have called you annoying and useless. I provoked you. It's my fault that Obito's dead. I won't let you take the blame." he told her.  
Rin just looked up at his mismatched eyes, noticing how it twitched painfully. She just shook her head as she reached up and touched his temple, calling on her chakra to heal him. She fixed his eye, readjusting it for him, much to his discomfort. And finally, she finished healing him. "Kakashi, promise me something." Rin requested as she gave him some of her chakra for strength.

Kakashi's brow furrowed but he slowly nodded. "Anything."

Rin gave him a sad smile as she stood up, pulling him to his feet. "Become a powerful and wise Shinobi for me, for Obito. Use Obito's Sharingan to protect others and yourself." She told him.  
Kakashi stood there staring at her for a minute before he felt a wave of dread passing over him. He quickly grabbed her hand and held it, as if she was about ti disappear forever. And he she was. "R-Rin, what are you doing?" He asked in a warning tone. "What are you planning?" He hadn't liked the way she had just talked to him and he refused to let her do anything that would he would regret later.  
Rin lowered her head sadly, tears starting to stream down her tattooed cheeks. "I...I can't go home, Kashi, and face my parents. Not with this heartache. I can't even face you, but I have to. I need you to tell Arashi-sensai, everyone that I died too."

"NO!" Kakashi gasped as he clutched her hand tighter. "Rin, don't do this. I can't...I can't do this...I promised..."

Rin shushed him with her other hand, tears really running down her cheeks now. "Kakashi, please. Just do it for me. I can't go back and let everyone look at me the way they used to. I can't. I have to go away." She tilted her head sadly when he tried to protest again. "I'll come back someday. I promise. But I need everyone to think I'm dead. Please, as my dearest friend. Make everyone believe I'm dead." She begged.

Kakashi slowly shook his head, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't do it. He refused. He didn't want Rin to go away. He had promised Obito that he would take care of her, protect her. But she was asking him to do the impossible.

And as if she read his mind, Rin gave him a sad smile. "I'll miss you too, Kakashi. But I have to do this." She told him. She stood on her tippy toes to place her lips near his ear. "Goodbye, my sweet Kashi." She then kissed him gently on the cheek before she vanished in a puff of lavendar smoke. Rin left Kakashi with a painful ache in his chest and tears streaming down his cheeks, soaking his mask that rested around his neck.

Sadly enough, he did as Rin had asked.

As he left the cavern, where Obito had been crushed, going to find his sensai. And when he found the Fourth Hokage, Arashi Uzumaki, he was immediately asked where Rin and Obito was.  
"...they're gone, sensai." Kakashi spoke sadly. "They were killed by the enemy. I'm the only one left." He told his sensai and he proved Obito's death by showing him the new Sharigan eye that he possessed.

It was sad enough for Kakashi to let his friends go but he was going to do as they asked. He was going to become the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi, the Sharingan Kakashi.  
And as the years rolled by, through his many missions, Kakashi never saw Rin again. So he really believed her dead, believed that she was gone.

Even though she was gone, she was alive.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, nor the story line, with exception of the characters you've never heard of. **

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Now sit back and grab some popcorn and enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.****  
Years later**

The sun was shining brightly above Konoha Village, letting the pearly white clouds roll over the sea-blue sky. The day was a beautiful one. The Hidden Leaf Village was just about the same as it was every day. Merchants were making their everyday sales, children were either playing together or at the Ninja Academy doing their lessons, and the Shinobi nins were training or on missions for the village. It was a normal day for Konoha Village.

At the #Number 4 training grounds, the former Team 7 members were training together once again. The three young Chuunin nins, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha were practicing on Tanto throwing at the three wooden posts staning near the Memorial Stone where their Sensai had his nose stuck in his favorite book.  
Of course, Naruto was actually cursing badly as he missed the wooden posts and very much like a child, he jumped up and down with frustration before storming over to get his Tanto back. Sakura wasn't faring any better but at least she kept her head. She just kept trying harder and was slowly getting better at it. Sasuke, of course, was doing the best. He had always been the better thrower of the team, other than their Team Leader and sensai. He only missed a few times but kept his cool as he tried again.  
Kakashi Hatake was sitting on the Memorial Stone, calmly reading his book as he did always. He never did anything else. He had instructed his young students to continue with their Tanto throwing until he decided it was enough. A few times he glanced up when Naruto started swearing but then he shook his head, smirking to himself. Sometimes that boy was so unusual. It wasn't easy trying to figure him out.  
Occassionally, Kakashi would glance over at the other two and see how they were doing. And to his satisfaction, they were doing just fine.

It was amazing how much they've grown now. And how much they have learned. There was almost nothing else he had to teach them. And better yet, the Jounin Exam would be coming up soon and they were qualified to taking it. And when they did, he, Kakashi Hatake would cease to be their teacher. They would be the same rank as he was; equals. He really looked forward serving a mission with one of them in the future. He trusted them almost more than he trusted anyone, as it was the same for them. He couldn't help but feel proud for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. They were becoming very powerful Shinobi.

And what made him more proud, Sakura was becoming an elite medical nin. She was getting better with every lesson she learned from the 5th Hokage, Tsunade.

As for Naruto, he was becoming an elite ninja. He was learning so fast and using the power of the demon fox, Kyuubi with great aspects of control. It amazed Kakashi on how much control Naruto had learned over the demon.

And Sasuke...well, he was a powerful enough nin. He was learning a lot faster than the other two and had learned a lot of techniques, thanks to his own pair of Sharigan eyes. But out of all three, it was him, Sasuke, that worried Kakashi the most.  
In the beginning, when Kakashi had first met the boy, he had been trying to keep an eye on Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke progressed, reminding of an old friend of his. He had watched the struggles the boy had gone through, the pain he went through, only to become stronger every day.  
It made Kakashi smile to himself every time Sasuke succeeded.  
But then Orochimaru had to come along and attack the village and Sasuke hit rock bottom, and hard. Kakashi had watched in pain as Orochimaru used Sasuke for his wicked deeds and had watched Sasuke turn his back onto Konoha Village just to use Orochimaru for more power. It hurt the silver-white haired Shinobi to watch Sasuke turn traitor to Konoha. But what was done was done.  
But then Naruto left to find Sasuke and brought him back to repent for the sins he had committed. Kakashi had been angry with Sasuke for what he did in the past but he still vouched for the boy, trying to keep him alive and not to be executed for his crimes. He had told Tsunade that he would take full responsibility for Sasuke, due to that he had failed as a teacher to him, not teaching him better than he should have. Kakashi told Tsunade that if Sasuke was to be executed, he would do whatever it took to keep him alive, even take his place. He refused to let Sasuke die and not to go back to learn better.  
To their luck, Tsunade decided to grant Kakashi his request, leaving Sasuke in his hands. She told him that he was to keep an eye on Sasuke and make sure he never repeated his actions again. So, pretty much, Kakashi had became Sasuke's probation officer.  
But as the month's slowly rolled by, Sasuke worked hard to gain the village's trust and Kakashi's respect, no matter how harsh his new training would be.

"OWWW!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he dropped his Tanto onto his foot and cut his small toe. He began jumping up and down on one foot while hugging the other. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke stopped what they were doing and stared at him with big, fat sweatdrops on their foreheads. Kakashi snorted from where he sat as he watched the energetic blonde whinning and crying because of his own silly mistake.  
With a sigh of frustration, Sakura went over to heal her team mate. "Naruto! You blockhead! Watch what you're doing!" She told him sternly. She made him sit down while she healed the cut on his foot, while Sasuke watched through heavy lidded eyes and shaking his head.

From his rock, Kakashi just chuckled, watching as Naruto continued to whine and cry. Some things just never change and it was amusing.

* * *

Far from Konoha Village, a caravan of travellers were making their way through the small woods, heading away from the Land of Mist. There were eight armed men surrounding the cart full of supplies and trading goods.  
There was also a young woman sitting on a pile of blankets in the back of the cart. She had long black hair which was pulled up into an elegant bun. Her eyes deep brown and hidden under a long strand of bangs, which fell to her chin. For someone wearing a merchant's clothing, she looked out of place. She was no doubt the kind of girl who didn't spend too much time outside, especially in a forest. In fact, out of the entire band, she was the cleanest. 

A man stood in front of the cart, pulling it with the help of a dark haired woman. He was quite tall and dark brownish-black hair, which was cut short, other than a small, long braid hanging behind his ear. He was wearing dark grey pants and a deep brown forest tunic, almost like a forester would wear.

The woman had long dark brown hair which fell to her upper back, but was pulled up into a loose braid. Her long bangs hung over deep brown eyes, the color of chocolate. She was wearing a deep lavendar colored Gi with black pants and a travel bag hanging at her hip.

They were a band of traders, or at least that's what they were claiming to be. They were all looking around nervously, as if waiting for an attack to happen but out of everyone in the band, the woman was the most alert. A few jumped at the slightest noise, hands on their weapons and ready to fight if they needed to. They did not want to be caught off guard by the bandits.

"Hey," One of the armed men spoke. "Are you sure this is the way? What if those murderous bandits catch up to us?"

The woman turned her head towards him, giving him a serious but kind look. "Yes, this is the way. I know this forest well. Don't worry. If they come, I will take care of them." She promised. She turned her head to look at the terrified looking girl in the cart, who only wrapped her arms around her knees.  
The man beside her shook his head as looked around, eyes narrowed suspicously. "I don't like this. It doesn't feel right." He shared his opinion. "We should have gone to the Land of Sand. I have connections there and it was closer." He told the woman.

The woman gave him a soft but firm look as she gently patted his arm. "Just trust me, Chiro. I know what I'm doing. I was hired to protect Sen and protect her I will. I won't take any chances to put her life in danger." She told him. Chiro sighed as he gave her a sideglance. His eyes softening just a little, but not enough. "I do trust you, Ling. I know how much you care for Sen and I so do I. But the thing is, I don't know anything about your village. How do we knew we can trust them? You haven't been there for how long? Ten years?"

"Hmm." The woman, Ling hummed. "Fourteen actually. But you must trust me. My people would help us if we asked them too. Especially if the people I once knew are still around. They would do anything to help."

Again Chiro sighed before turning his attention back to the road. "I hope you're right, Ling. Because we're a long way from home and in the middle of no where. If we were turned away, we would be in so much trouble." He told her. Again, Ling gave his arm a gentle squeeze as she smiled up at him. Then she looked back at the road.

But then the attack came.

They were passing under a tree branch when there came shout from above and large Kunai fell from above, right in front of the caravan to stop them from going on. All of the guards jumped and immediately had their weapons out and ready. Chiro quickly set down the cart and pulled out a long scimitar, his eyes glaring around. Ling was the only one of the group that stayed calm.  
Suddenly, all around them, shadow like nin stepped out from behind trees and fell from the branches high above their heads. They all were dressed in dark clothing with black cloaks over their shoulders. Each had a forehead protector with a single black stone embredded in it.

"Oh great." One of the armed men said as looked around at the ambushers. "They've caught up to us."

No one spoke as they waited for something to happen but Ling turned slightly to the side just as another dark cloaked man jumped down from above, landing hard on the ground with a loud thud. Her eyes hardened when she saw him but kept a calm look on her face.  
The man, like the others, wore dark clothing with violent red markings on his formfitting pants, almost in the design of fire. He had black hair which fell to his jaw line and over his deep amber colored eyes, almost glowing red. He was quite a handsome young man, the age of 30 at least. On the end of his chin, he had a small goatee. This was obviously the leader of the band.

"Well, looks like the dark prince decided to follow us himself." Chiro said coolly upon seeing this man. He glanced at Ling when she placed her hand on his arm to shush him. Ling then stepped forward, as if to greet the leader, who eyed her coolly. "Hello, Sei Zangetsu."

Sei Zangetsu took a step closer but not by much. He just lifted his head a little and his eyes narrowed on her. "Ling." he said in a deep monotone voice. he then looked past her at the frightened young woman hovering in the cart. "Do yourself a favor, Ling and just hand Sen over to us. That way, we can kill you quickly and painlessly."

Ling frowned but kept a brave look on her face. "You know I won't let you take her, Sei. I've sworn to protect her from you and your brother and I will do whatever I can to keep her safe." She warned him.  
Sei gave her a very cold look as he lowered his head again, almost as if he was threatening her. "Then you are a fool. One way or another, we will have her. Even if that means killing you." he then smirked coldly. "Which I plan to do anyway."

"Then you best get started in killing me, Sei." Ling said just as coldly before positioned herself into a fighting stance. "Because you will not touch her. Not while I live."  
Sei just smirked coldly as he undid his cloak and tossed it to the side. He shook his head as he too stood in a fighting stance. "Have you forgotten, Ling, that we've fought before? If I do recall, you lost the last battle." He told her cooly. Ling just glared at Sei with such fierceness. Her hands balled up into tight fists and raised in front of her. "I've been training the last time we fought, Sei. I won't lose again."

"Hmm." The bandit hummed. "We shall see." And he seemed to vanish in the shadows.

The band immediately tensed and looked around with alert. The woman was the most alert of them all before her eyes flashed and she turned around quickly, ducking as a black katana nearly sliced her in half. She moved back a little before snapping out her foot at Sei who possessed the blade.

"Oh," Sei said with dark amusement. " So you do have some moves after all." Before he lunged at her and they were suddenly locked into a deadly battle of fists and kicks. They began a dangerous dance of throwing deadly punches or kicks, or even trying to slice with one another with kunai or the black katana. The other bandits immediately began their own attacks, leaping towards the armed men and Chiro. Things were happening at once, and way too fast. While the armed men fought the bandits around the cart, Chiro kept an arm around the girl, Sen, while blocking kunai with his large scimitar. He was a very skilled warrior when it came to sword play, and even better when it came to taijutsu. But right now, he was too worried about keeping Sen safe and out of the bandits' grasps. He was doing well with just fighting with one hand and Sen in his other arm.

Ling wasn't.

She was surprisingly fast, of course, but not as fast as Sei Zangetsu. Every time she tried to attack him, he moved quickly like a black flash into the shadows and seemed to melt away into them. He would only appear behind her. She was lucky enough that she was managing to avoid his attacks. But their battle would soon come to an end. Sei seemed to be growing impatient during his battle with Ling, though. He wasn't smirking any more after nearly getting sliced by her kunai but it hadn't touched his skin.

Finally, he jumped away several feet and shoved his katana back into his belt behind him. Then without a word, he made unsual signals with his hands, snapping his wrists as he went.

Ling seemed to recognize the signs because she gasped and tried to jump high into the air to avoid the jutsu coming at her but it was too late. As she jumped about five feet up in the air, live shadows seemed to jump with her, wrapping around her ankles and wrists, yanking her back down to the ground. "No!" She gasped as she found herself trapped.

Sei suddenly appeared in front of her smirking coldly as he rose his katana. "Yes." And with that, he struck her with the cold metal, cutting right through her with a black flash. Ling gasped in pain as she was thrown back from the impact, hitting the ground hard.

Unfortunately, everyone else had seen it. Sen let out a horrified scream before jerking out of Chiro's arm and tried to run over to Ling. Chiro, however, kept a tight hold on her. "No, my lady! Don't!" he warned her. That was the que for a bandit to attack him. He swung a kunai and stabbed him in the chest, making him gasp in pain and release Sen. And as soon as he had, she was snatched up by Sei. He had moved over with breakneck speed and had her in his arms and his katana held up to her throat.

"NO!" Chiro gasped as he got back up to his feet, clutching the Kunai in his chest.

Sei just smirked as he held Sen tightly in his arms, the katana pressed against her throat, yet not cutting into her skin. "Checkmate. You lose." He told them before turning his cold eyes over to the heavily bleeding Ling on the ground. "It was nice to see you again, Ling, but as much as I would love to stay and catch up with you, I cannot. We have a deadline to meet." he looked around at all of his men still fighting the armed men. "Kill some of them but leave Chiro and three others alive. They will need to go back to the Shadow Village and tell the Shadokage that we now have his daughter."  
And as ordered, the bandits struck several the of the men but three and Chiro. But they were heavily injured.  
"Now, we take our leave." Sei said as he dragged Sen with him into the forest at an amazing speed. His men quickly followed, leaving Chiro and the three men to theirselves.

As soon as they were gone, Ling gasped in pain before her blood stained lips curled into a smile. "Checkmate. You lose, Sei Zangetsu." Then she weakly looked over to Chiro, who painfully got to his feet, while pulling out the long bladed kunai. "Stick to the plan, Chiro. Take Sen to Konoha Village where she will be safe."

* * *

**Author's Note: Now before you ask, who and what is the Shadokage, I'll explain something for you. Before I started this story, I was thinking about the many villages and different types of nin in the Naruto world when I thought up the idea of Shadow nins and the Shadokage. I pretty much just invented up my own village and nin, and I hope you won't mind. You'll learn a little more about these Shadow nin later on either in the next chapter or the one after it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, nor the story line, with exception of the characters you've never heard of. **

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"Stick to the plan, Chiro. Take Sen to Konoha Village where she will be safe." The woman, Ling said as she shuddered with concentration. She tried to prop herself up onto her elbow but she was failing to do so. In fact, she looked almost like she was going to fade in the mid air. "They will protect her there if you trust me to trust them."

Chiro shook his head as he hurried over to the cart and grabbed the lid of a large rice barrel. "What about you? We can't just leave you in their hands, Rin. They will kill you." He said as he pulled it off. And as soon as he did, the real Sen stood up in the barrel and looked around blinking away the bright light. But seeing 'Ling' on the ground, she gasped and did her best to quickly climb out of the barrel. "Rin! You're hurt!" She cried out almost falling off the cart, but Chiro caught her.  
The clone shook her head as she winced. "N-no, I'll be fine. J-just go all right! Do not worry about me! Just..." But the jutsu finally fell and Ling, also called Rin vanished into a puff of smoke.

The young woman, Sen spun around and looked at Chiro with wide eyes. She was trembling from fear and sorrow as she grabbed the front of his shirt and held on. "Chiro! We have to go after her! We can't let her die!" She gasped, tears spilling down her fair cheeks.

Chiro shook his head as he grabbed her wrists and carefully took them away. "Lady Sen, we can't. Rin can take care of herself. She's a nin." He looked at the other three. "We have to go to her home village. We'll be safe there." He told them all.  
"NO!" demanded Sen, stomping her foot like a child. "I demand that we go save Rin! She's my best friend!" She then fell to her knees and covered her face. "I...sob!...can't let her die!"  
Chiro gave her a look of sympathy before bending down to one knee next to her and wrapping his arms around her petite body. "Sen, we must go along with the plan. You're in danger and Rin just risked her life to save yours. It would be an insult to her if we didn't do as she asked." He tightened his hold on her when she continued to cry. "We must go now before the Shadoai nin figure out her trap and come back after us."

Sen have another shaky sigh before nodding. "Very well, Chiro. Take me to the village. Then we will discuss the rescue of our beloved Rin." She told him as she looked up at him. Chiro sighed but didn't argue. He just stood up, helping her to her own feet. They, with their remaining three guards began hurrying down the road with only a few supplies. They believed the less supplies they had, the faster they could go. And hopefully, The Shadoai nin wouldn't catch onto Rin's plan just yet.

* * *

With the Shadoai band, the fake Sen had been tied up tightly and was slung over one of the men's back. She hadn't made any attempt to trying to escape, yet anyway. She wanted to wait till they were far away from the real Sen. All she did was listen to the bandits laugh about how easy it was to capture the infamous brat they've been sent out to capture. 

And that was the problem with Sei Zangetsu.

Sei was actually pondering over how easy it had been to defeat 'Ling'. She wasn't really that easy to fight, though he was stronger than her in more than one ways. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Something was wrong and he knew it, but what was it? He knew that there was something missing and he was trying to figure it out. But it wasn't easy to figuring out. Until it actually hit him.  
The Shadoai immediately halted in his tracks, throwing a fist into the air to announce the halt. His men quickly followed his order and waited for him to say something. But instead, Sei turned around and went over to the man who had 'Sen' before snatching her arm and dropping her to the ground.

"Ouch!" 'Sen' yelped as she hit the ground before glaring at her captor. "What is your problem, Sei Zangetsu?!" She demanded, trying to sit up.

Sei glared down at her as he grabbed her suddenly by the neck and shoved her back down onto her back. He ignored her painful yelp as she began to struggle against his grip. "Silence." He warned darkly. Without a word, he began fishing around in his travel pack for something. He pulled something out but didn't reveal it to 'Sen', only kept it hidden in his hand. "The thing that I know the most about you, Ling, is that you can use the Transformation technique to make yourself look like anyone you want."

"What are you talking about?! I'm Sen Zangetsu, you jerk!" The young woman cried out, though she was clearly worried.

But Sei shut her up as he tightened his grip on her and held up what it was in his hand. It was a needle with unusual liquid in it. 'Sen' seemed to guess what was inside it because she immediately tried to back away, but couldn't due to she was being pinned. Her eyes had grown very wide and she struggled against Sei's grip. "Take away the chakra, take away the disguise." Sei said coldly as he jabbed the needle into her chest.  
'Sen' gasped in pain and continued to try and escape but she could hardly move. She was suddenly feeling more drained the more she struggled. She could almost feel whatever it was that Sei injected her with draining her chakra. But as she struggled in his grip, she began to change. Becoming someone completely different from how she looked like.

"Where is Sen, Ling?!" Sei asked darkly as he watched her disguise vanish.

Ling panted as she was slowly drained of her strength but then smirked once the transformation was complete. She was not Ling though. At least, not how she looked like before. Her hair was a light brown color, almost the color of ginger and her eyes were lighter brown. Two markings appeared on her cheeks, right under of her eyes, tattoos of lavendar colored rectangles.  
"Sen is safe from you, Sei, that's where she is. You will never touch her." She said coolly.

Sei growled at her before he threw his fist into her face, making her cry out in pain. He then stood up and began kicking at her, beating her and cursing her very name. And Ling couldn't do anything but let him, due to her hands being tied up. "You! Stupid! Woman!" Sei yelled angrily at every kick then he jerked away from her and pointed at several of his men. "Go back to the cart and tear it to bits! Kill Chiro and the remaining men! If Sen is with them, bring her to me! Alive!" He roared.  
Several shadoai bandits immediately ran off into the trees in black blurs. They did not want to see how far Sei would go to get rid of his rage. Not to mention, be the targets if he lost his temper even more.

"What about the imposter, sir?" Another bandit asked pointing at the gasping Ling. "Should I kill her?" He was already taking out a Kunai to slit her throat.

Sei shook his head as he glared down at Ling, who rolled over to look up at him, though there was still a lot of pain in her eyes. "No. We'll keep her alive until we get Sen. She'll be useful to us until then. I need something to take my rage out on anyways." he growled as he bent down and roughly grabbed Ling's arm. He yanked her to her feet, though she was having a hard time getting up.  
"If...gasp! you h-hurt them, Sei...I-I swear to the Gods I will make y-you pay for hurting them!" Ling stammared with cold hatred towards this man. She ended up gasping again when Sei slammed his fist into her stomach, again making her double over. But she didn't go down for he was holding her up.  
Sei shook his head as he held her tightly, glaring coolly at her. "You're so much more weaker than I am, Ling." he told her. "I've beaten you before. So stop threatening me."

Ling would have wrapped her arms around her middle if only her hands weren't tied together. She was in so much pain after being kicked so many times. And what was worst, she couldn't call any chakra to heal herself because whatever Sei had given her had taken it all away. She felt weak and useless, just like how she felt once before when she was a very young girl. This was not the first time she had been a captive to enemies. "...I guess things don't change very much with me." She sighed quietly to herself before she was yanked to her feet and forced to walk after the wicked band.

* * *

With the band of travellers, they were quickly making their way across the forest; Chiro in the lead with Sen right next to him. Without their cart, they were moving faster than before. And it was a good thing. They had to get to the Leaf Village quickly before the shadoai bandits found out that the Sen they had was actually Rin. 

"How long is it now?" Sen asked wearily as she was almost jogging beside Chiro. His legs were too long for her liking and she was growing tired quickly.  
Chiro looked down at her before looking ahead again, still keeping up his pace. "Not long now." He told her. "From what I remember from Rin's map, the hidden village of the leaf is not far from here. Maybe a mile or less. We should be there soon." he then looked over his shoulder at his men. "How are the rest of you holding up?"  
The remaining three men murmured as they kept their pace, though it was clearly that they were very tired and injured to be going this fast. "We're tired, Chiro, sir." One said. "And weak. We're barely hanging on."  
Chiro gave them a look of sympathy as he looked forward again. "I'm sorry, men. I'm tired and weak too. But try to hold on a little longer. We'll be in the Leaf Village soon. Once we get there, we'll get medical nins to help us." He told them. The three men nodded as they continued to hurry after their leader.

There was a long silence for the next twenty minutes as they rushed through the trees. But then Sen looked up at Chiro as she almost stumbled. "Chiro, I have an idea of how to save Rin."  
The large warrior looked down at her, somewhat wearily, but then he nodded as he turned his eyes forward again. "Very well, Sen. What is your idea?" He asked still moving over fallen logs and under brush.

Sen looked forward again, pushing past a large bush. She looked awefully determined just thinking what she was. "Once we get into the Hidden Leaf Village, we will hire their nins to go after Rin. She once told me that her Shinobi used to take missions for payment. She was sure they still do it toda." She breathed in deeply. "We will find the Hokage of Konoha and ask for him to send Shinobi to save her. I can't leave Rin in Sei Zangetsu's hands to die, to be butchered. She's my friend." She said, sounding like she was in pain.  
Chiro gave her a long look of sympathy before faintly smiling. He liked her idea. He knew that if these Leaf Shinobi were truly Rin's people, they would do anything to save their own kind. "Good idea, Sen. The Shinobi would be a help us, at a reasonable price. But we first have to get there in one piece. Let's hope that the Shadoai don't catch up to us first."

Too late.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there was a loud battle cry before a rain of long bladed kunai and tanto fell from above, making all halt in their tracks and jerk around to see the Shadoai bandits in the trees. Immediately Chiro had out his scimitar and a protective arm around Sen. His three men surrounded them, weapons in their own hands. The bandits, however, didn't pause. They just began their attacks immediately.  
Sen shrieked when one swung a katana towards her and Chiro, but her guard reflected the attack easily before swinging his powerful curved sword. The impact of the large sword against the katana sent the bandit stumbling back away from him.

"Captain Chiro! Take Sen and run!" One of the armed guards shouted. "We'll hold them off! Just go!"

Chiro didn't need to be told twice. He quickly picked Sen up in his large powerful arms and bolted as fast as he could go through the trees. His head bent a little low as it brushed against low branches. He knew that some of the shadoai would follow and knew that his three men would die. But there was nothing he could do. His priority was to save Sen.  
After a while of running and dodging kunai, Chiro finally felt a blade strike him square in the back. Crying out in pain, he stumbled over a log and went crashing to ground. He had to turn his large body to take most of the fall, both arms wrapped around Sen, who was screaming as they went crashing along the forest floor. But a millisecond later, she found herself fall out of his protective arms.  
Quickly, she was on her feet, looking around with wild eyes. The Shadoai were still running towards them and Chiro was on the ground with a kunai deep in his back. He was struggling to get it out, scrapes and gashes in his body but then he froze when he realized that Sen was still standing there. He looked to see a bandit rushing ever closer to attack his young mistress, who drew back in fear. Acting quickly, he grabbed his scimitar and swung it at the passing bandit's feet with the dull side. The bandit went screaming to the ground before he was immediately engulfed by large meaty fists by Chiro.

"Run, Sen! Go NOW!" Chiro roared as he leapt up and started to fight the Shadoai now attacking him.

Sen hesitated before she turned and bolted into the trees, in the direction where Chiro had been taking her. She could hear her guard shouting and battling brutally against the bandits. She really wanted to turn back and help him, but she was so afraid that if she did, she would run into one that was pursuing her. So all she could do was keep her legs pumping as hard as she could get them, her dress hiked up nearly to her thighs to keep it out of the way.

Suddenly, she felt a hand slap onto her shoulder and neck before she was yanked backwards, crashing into a hard chest. She immediately knew that it was a bandit, due to the raunchy smell of alcohol, blood and sweat of someone who hadn't taken a bath for almost a year. She couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed before she cried out as the bandit slammed her down into the ground on her stomach.

She immediately began screaming and fighting to get the bandit off her. She could feel his rough hands yanking her arms behind her back to tie them together. Pausing for a second, she forced herself to turn around and kick the man hard in the stomach, making him stumble back. As soon as he was off of her, she tried to stand up and run.  
But once again, he was on her. This time, he slammed her down on her back and slapped her across the face. "Stupid girl!" He shouted at her as he swung again. Sen took the blows before she screamed again and began trying to scratch at his face. Her somewhat long nails left long scratchs across his face, drawing blood. And for slicing open his face, the bandit back handed her harder across the face, making her see stars. She almost blacked out from that assault but managed to stay away. She felt him roughly grab her hands and start tying them together. "Stupid brat! You better worth this trouble or I will kill...!"

**WHAM!**

A foot slammed into the side of the bandit's face, sending him flying nearly twenty feet across the forest floor. A trail of dust and leaves was flung into the air as he crashed into a tree. Sen gasped in alarm before opening her tearfilled eyes to see who had just stopped the bandit and to her great surprise, it was only a boy younger than she was.  
The boy was at least 17 or 18 years old and he had brilliant yellow blonde hair, which defied gravity terribly. A forehead protector was tied around his forehead, bearing the leaf symbol. He was clothed in brilliant orange and black. He had a kunai in his hands, standing ready to fight any enemy. His bright blue eyes above three whisker like markings were blazing with fury as he stood over Sen, protectivingly. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, jerk!" He snarled at the Shadoai.

"Hmph." Came another voice. "Well that leaves you out, Naruto." remarked another young man in black and blue clothing. His long black hair falling around his face, though his forehead protector kept most of it out of his eyes.

The blonde snapped a deadly look at the other boy. "Shut up, Sasuke!!"

Though, Sen was not really listening to their short argument. She was too surprised to see how they had just both came out of nowhere and so suddenly. And even more surprised to see the leaf symbol on their forehead protectors around their foreheads.  
But then she suddenly saw Chiro stumbling into view, gravely injured and still battling several bandits at once. He was nearly covered with them trying to kill him. "Chiro!" She cried out, trying to get up to her feet.

"I got 'em!" cried out a pink haired kunoichi. She, too, had appeared out of nowhere like the boys had done. She was about their age too. Surprisingly, she balled up a fist and rose it as if she was going to punch the ground. Sen sweatdropped as she sat up and slowly shook her head. 'Surely she isn't going to...' She thought to herself.

But the kunoichi did.

The pink haired girl slammed her fist onto the ground, which shook violently as if there was an earthquake. Then the ground began to shoot up into the air, sending chunks of earth flying everywhere. Chiro and the bandits went with them, making them all cry out in alarm. But at least they were off of him and he was freed. Even worst, he couldn't manage to land on right on the ground and slammed down onto the forest floor.

"Shinobi!" Another bandit shouted before he grabbed several mini shruikens and flung them every where.

The three Shinobi saw them coming and immediately moved to dodge. Sen, however, wasn't as fast as they were. She gasped as she watched them coming at her. And they would have hit her if there wasn't a sudden flash of silver white and a lot of thunks against wood.  
Wide eyed, Sen looked up at the back of her rescuer, who was hold up a log full of shruikens. The man was tall, way more taller than she was. He had silver white hair that nearly stood on end with a forehead protector pulled down over the left eye and a mask covered the bottom half of his face. This was no doubt an elite shinobi from what Rin had told Sen about. She knew it by how fast he had just moved and the way he stood. And just by his appearence, she knew who he was. She knew because Rin had described him one time. Kakashi Hatake.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, nor the story line, with exception of the characters you've never heard of. **

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Sen stared wided up at the elite shinobi, standing above her with the log in his hands, shielding her from the danger. She couldn't believe it. This had to be the Shinobi that Rin told her all about. The description matched so perfectly. He was tall, had white hair and he was masked. But it could easily be a look alike. She wanted to ask him but she couldn't find herself to do it. Not to mention, it wasn't exactly the best time.  
The white haired Shinobi finally tossed the log to the side and turned around to look down at her, probably seeing if she was okay or not. His revealed right eye looked her over, seeing what kind of state she was in rather quickly before he looked over at Chiro on the ground and injured. The strong guard was also looking stunned to see their rescuers but suspicious. He didn't know who they were. They had the leaf symbol but he wasn't going to let down his guard, not that he really had a guard to let down.

"Sakura," The elite ninja spoke quietly. "The man needs your assisstance. Why don't you go over and help him while Naruto, Sasuke and I deal with these bandits?"

The pink haired kunoichi, Sakura, nodded as she rushed over to Chiro and dropped down to one knee. Chiro tensed under her touch, looking like he was about to jerk away but she shook her head. "Relax. I'm here to help." She tried to reassure him before she laid her hands on one of his wounds and started the healing process.

"Who are you?!" One of the leading bandits snapped as he stood up. "How dare you interfer?! This doesn't concern you so go away!"

All of the Shinobi turned their eyes onto the men gathering together before them. They were outnumbered, but by the way they had just fought, Sen knew they could take on the bandits. They didn't show any fear at all. Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a few steps away from Sen, looking at the man who spoke. "When someone, especially a woman, screams for help, we will interfer." he said dryly. He let his revealed eye look the bandits over, seeing how they were dressed, then spying their own forehead protectors either on their heads or around their necks, some even wearing them as belts. And it was no doubt he was deeply frowning now. "Shadoai? Here, in the Fire Country? What a surprise."

His three students looked surprised and interested that he knew what and who these men were. So he must have had a run in with them once before, or some like them. But where and how?

Naruto bounced on his heels, somewhat excited to even hear that Kakashi knew these men. "Hey, Kakashi-sensai! What are Shadoai?!" He asked brightly. Sakura and Sasuke just looked as interested as Naruto. They wanted to know as well. They had never actually heard of shadoai before.

Kakashi kept his eye lazily on the Shadoai bandits before them, not going to take it off of them. "Shadow ninja from the Valley of Darkness, Naruto. It's a place way too far from here. I think it's on the farthest side of the Land of Earth. Not really sure where it is, seeing that I've never been there." His eye narrowed a little. "But I know for a fact that they don't like socializing with other countries or villages and they don't do social calls. They are extremely anti-social." He tilted his head to the side. "So why are you here now?"

Chiro now tried to wave Sakura off of him as he climbed to one knee, wincing a little, seeing that he was only half healed. "Please!" he gasped. "They're criminals, bandits and after my young mistress! They must not touch her! She's the daughter of a Diamond miner and the Shadokage!"

"Diamonds?!" Sakura gasped, stars now dancing in her eyes. Even Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised to hear that.

But Kakashi frowned towards Chiro and Sakura. "Sakura, the man, now." He told her and she immediately grabbed Chiro's shoulder trying to heal him again. The white haired shinobi turned his revealed eye back onto the bandits. "Kidnapping is a terrible crime for all countries. Even for the Shadoai." His eye narrowed even more seriously. "And especially when its an offspring of a Kage."

The bandit leader growled at him but shook his head. "Mind your own business, shinobi! This does not concern you!" He snapped. "We just want the girl and we will have her! And we don't need a stupid plant ninja telling us off!" He then smirked as he made a sign and vanished in a puff of black smoke, disappearing. Immediately, everyone was tensed up. They all looked around sharply to see where the bandit had gone.  
Just then, Sen shrieked when she felt someone grab her arm, not knowing who it was. And sure enough it was the bandit, appearing in the shadows of the tree. But as soon as his hand clamped tightly around her arm, he yelped when Kakashi grabbed his. Without a word, the elite ninja yanked the bandit away from Sen and then jerked his arm upward and hard. The action made bandit do several spins in the air before being slammed into a tree, several feet away from Sen, who scampered to her feet and over to Naruto and Sasuke. The two stood at her sides, ready to defend her immediately.

"Do not," Kakashi warned dryly as he faced the bandit leader again. ", try that again. I may not have been to the Shadow valley but I have fought one or two shadoai in my time. I know your movements and few of your techniques. So don't attempt to touch the girl again."

The bandit quickly got to his feet, gasping from the loss of air but he wasn't ready to get in another fight with this elite Shinobi. He quickly backed away with his men, who now looked nervous after what Kakashi just did. They all gathered around each other, still backing away. "Y-you foolish Sh-shinobi! You'll be s-sorry! You've provoked the rage of Sei Zangetsu and our fearsome leader, Caligo! They'll get you!" The leader shouted before they were quickly running away. "In the mean time, your stupid guard, Ling will die! Sei's gonna kill her after hearing this!"

Naruto made to rush after them but stopped when Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. Kakashi just nodded as he watched the bandits. "Let them go, Naruto. We've no fight with them. Not yet anyway. Besides, they're not worth it." he turned his eye onto Chiro who finally allowed to let Sakura finish healing his wounds then over to Sen, who looked like she was in deep pain.  
"R-Rin..." She whispered almost unaudible.

However, Kakashi barely heard it. He just frowned and tilted his head as he took a few more steps over to her. "What did you say?" He asked, interested.

Sen looked up at him with surprise but then swallowed hard. "I...I said Ling." She lied, and he knew it but didn't press. "L-Ling's my...she's my friend and body guard. B-but..." Sen's voice cracked as she started to break down. Chiro again pushed Sakura to the side and hurried over to her, strong arms wrapping around her. "Sen, don't cry! Ri...Ling will be all right. She can take care of herself." He told her. Sen shook her head as she looked up at him. Her eyes were slowly filling with tears but she didn't reply. She just looked around at the Shinobi standing around her and her guard, noting all of their headbands with the leaf symbol. "You, nin. You're all Shinobi of the Leaf Village, aren't you?"

Kakashi nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. And who are you? Why were those shadoai after you if you're the so called Shadokage's daughter?" He rose his eyebrow at her. "If I didn't know any better, shadoai are suppose to guard their kage and their families, not try to kidnap them."

Sen sighed with Chiro as they both stood up, next to each other. The guard still keeping an arm around her shoulders. "They're not shadoai, in particular. Only Shadoai wannabes." He paused as he went over and picked up his scimitar then returned to Sen's sighed while hooking his weapon to his back. "We're from the Valley of Darkness, as you guessed. I am Chiro Nagataka, a personal guard of the Shadokage, assigned to my young mistress, Sen." He motioned to Sen.

"And the bandits?" Kakashi asked lazily.

Chiro shook his head as he placed his hand on Sen's shoulder again. "They're only criminals from other places who wishes to be Shadoai. The only true Shadoai of their gang is Sei Zangetsu and his brother, Caligo Zangetsu. They're banished criminals from the valley who are attempting to kidnap Sen for ransom against the Shadokage." he told them. But it was clear that he was hiding something.

"And you mentioned diamonds?" Sakura asked excitedly pushing her pink hair out of her eyes. Kakashi and Sasuke both rolled their eyes but Naruto grinned. He, like Sakura, liked the mention of diamonds.

Sen nodded, a light smile now on her pretty face. "Our village produces diamonds out of our mines. Our village is somewhat famous for our silver diamonds as well as the black diamonds." She saw how surprised Sakura and Naruto looked though Kakashi and Sasuke didn't look very interested at all. "So our clan is quite rich because we own the mines."

Chiro nodded in agreement, still looking very serious. "That's what attracted the Zangetsu brothers to trying to kidnap her. They want to hold her for ransom for the diamond mines." he shrugged lightly. "Only a month ago, they nearly succeeded to getting her if it hadn't been for a travelling kunoichi called Ling Shiahay. She had been serving as a guard for Sen for a few years and has earned our greatest respect. But still, Sen was in danger while in the village. There were attempts on her life every week. Then Ling announced that she was from the great Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. She said that Sen would be safe there. So the Shadokage, Kageri decided to send Sen away to Konoha to be safe. Just until he could take care of Caligo, whose behind it all." He let out a long and tired sigh. "Unfortunately we had a lot of trouble getting here."

Sen slowly nodded as she looked up at her guard. "We were attacked numerous times. Ling always managed to take on the bandits chasing after us. But they kept coming. And finally they came with Sei Zangetsu." She now shook her head. "This time, she disguised herself as me, using a Transformation jutsu while I hid in a rice barrel and she used a shadow clone to pose as herself. And my guards were all pretending to be traders. But then, we were attacked and she was taken, mistaken for me." She then looked up at Kakashi with hope. "Please, can you help us? Can you help us save Ling? I can't leave her to die in Sei's hands. She's my best friend." She said with a plea.

Kakashi just frowned for a long while, a very thoughtful look on his face as he took everything into thought. But after a long moment, he looked back at Chiro. "You said that this...Ling was from Konoha Village?"

Both Chiro and Sen nodded solemnly. "That's what she claimed, sir. She even has a forehead protector like yours. With the leaf symbol. She doesn't wear it very often but she has it on her person as we speak." The guard told Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned again but then he slowly nodded as he took it into thought. He was curious the least to say. But also confused. He did not remember any Shinobi by the name of Ling. And he knew he had heard this girl, Sen, had said a different one. He just didn't hear it clearly enough. Maybe he could get her to say it again sometime soon. But for now...he turned to his three students, giving them the look that he was about to give orders and that they should listen up. "We're taking these two back to Konoha and reporting to Tsunade. They'll be safe there and they can discuss their request for a mission with her." he turned his eye back onto the hesitant Sen. "Don't worry about your friend. If she really is a Shinobi from Konoha, she can take care of herself for now." And as he said that, he was pulling out a small scrowl from his vest pocket. He opened it while slicing open one of his thumbs, letting blood spill out onto the paper until it was open completely. Then he slammed it down into the ground. Immediately, his pug nose dog, Pukkan jumped out of the ground and looked up at him. "Pukkan," Kakashi spoke as he bent down to one knee. "The Shadoai that were just here, follow them and find out where they are keeping their prisoner, a Shinobi. If she needs help, help her out. But stay with her until I come or a few others."  
Pukkan gave a grunt of acknowledgement before he was running off into the forest.

Kakashi gave a nod of satisfaction before he stood up straight, holding his bleeding thumb. "Let's move out. Take a defensive position. We will protect these two visitors until we get to Tsunade's place." He told the three young Shinobi, who all nodded. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were immediately around Chiro and Sen, their eyes looking around as if waiting for an attack.

"Sir, what about Ling? Surely that dog can't..." Sen was saying.

Kakashi shook his head as he wrapped his thumb with a small cloth and was already moving away with everyone behind him. "Don't underestimate Pukkan. He's not just any ordinary dog. He's more than able to take care of himself and whoever he's helping. If he can't, I'll be disappointed. And I'm not a happy person when I'm disappointed." He told her.

Sen opened her mouth to keep arguing but Chiro placed a hand and gave her a shushing look. "Sen, just listen to him. I think he knows what he's doing. He's an elite Shinobi. They are trained to work out any problem. Let him just pull the shots." He told her gently. Sen sighed but then nodded to the Shinobi. "You never really told us your names. Do you mind us asking?"

Naruto grinned as he bounced over to her side, still looking excited. "No! We don't mind! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the next Hokage someday!" He told her, offering his hand. Sen just smiled as she shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Naruto."

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said smiling pleasantly as she too moved a little closer. Agan Sen nodded her greeting then her eyes went over to Sasuke, who looked away, hands stuffed into his pockets. It was clear that he wasn't going to share his identity.  
So Naruto did it for him. He ducked around behind everyone and popped up beside the dark haired young man, clapping him hard on the shoulder. "This is Sasuke Uchiha! He's too shy to say anything so don't worry about him!" He said. Sasuke glared at him before slugging Naruto in the shoulder. "OW!" The blonde cried out before swinging at him next but Sasuke ducked and he ended up spinning around right into a tree.

"Hey, knock it off, you two!" Sakura told them seriously, her hands on her waist. However, Chiro and Sen were nearly laughing. They found these two a little amusing.

Kakashi shook his head with a sigh before glancing over at Sen. "I guess it's my turn, huh? All right. I'm Kakashi Hatake." He told them. Chiro and Sen wasn't laughing anymore. They looked at him with surprise, as if they had just been told a very big secret. "You?" Chiro said almost breathlessly. "You're Kakashi Hatake? The Sharigan Copy Ninja? I've heard of you. You have copied over 1000 techniques!" He said with amazement. Kakashi rolled his one eye and shook his head. "Yeah, that would be me." He said, sounding not at all amused. Sen just lowered her head as she walked between Sakura and Chiro. She had heard of Kakashi of course. Who hadn't heard of Sharingan Kakashi Hatake? He had a legacy on his shoulders. She had heard them of course, but she also had heard of his childhood.

"...Ling told me about you." She said quietly. She saw Kakashi tilt his head but didn't look at her. He was listening, she knew. "...she told me that she was your friend when you were in the Ninja Academy together."

It grew very quiet between the entire group as Kakashi halted in his footsteps but he kept his eye forward. None of his students wanted to say anything. They were very interested in hearing what Kakashi's response would be. But after a long moment, the elite Shinobi started to walk again, not replying to what Sen said. He acted as if he hadn't even heard it. But when in fact, he was thinking very hard on her words. He did not remember a Ling but he did have only one girl as a friend while in the Ninja Academy. But he knew it couldn't have been her. She was gone and she was not going to come back.

* * *

The very minute they arrived, she knew something had gone wrong. She could feel it in her gut just by the way they looked at their leader. They looked tired but relieved that they made it without getting into too much trouble on the way back. It worried her a little, seeing that they were roughened up.

But at least they did not have Sen.

Rin was not in the greatest shape right now. She had been beaten a couple of times after arriving to the so called base, which actually just small cave between the roots of a giant tree. She was tied up to the thick roots stuck in the ground and could hardly move. She was definitely a little roughened up. One of the bandits had cracked her lip after deciding to punch her for 'trying to escape', when she really hadn't. She had only tripped on a tree root and he decided to punch her for it. Her clothes were now dirtier than ever and a little torn but not by much. She had a few bruises growing on her face with a small trickle of dried blood on her lips and chin. Her weapons had been taken away of course and she had no chakra at the moment. But that was because of the binding she was in. She had tried to pull her hands loose but that only caused the jutsu on the rope to activate and it hurt her wrists.

She was in trouble, she knew that. And she knew that she had to get away as soon as she could. But right now, it was looking hopeless.

"What?!" She heard Sei shouting, and he sounded very angry.

Rin lifted her head and looked out into the opening to where the Shadoai bandits were. She could see them all standing around in the forest clearing, looking at the returned bandits. Sei was facing the bandit he had left in charge of retrieving Sen and he looked extremely furious.

"Where is the girl?! Why have you lost her?!" Sei Zangetsu asked angrily. He looked like he was ready to pull out his katana and slice someone open right about now. The bandit had his hands raised for his own defense. He was terrified out of his wits. Everyone knew that Sei Zangetsu was not a nice guy and even worst when he was angry. "W-we...we almost had her, S-sir! But a bunch of Shinobi sh-showed up and stopped us!" He shook his head fearfully. "I almost had her! I would have gotten a h-hold of her if it hadn't been for that stupid white haired nin! He...he seemed to know all my moves! I used the shadow port that you taught us but he saw right through it! He knows about the Shadoai! He knew wha-what we were!" He whimpered.

"Damn it!" Sei growled as began to pace like a wild animal in a cage. He did that a couple of times before stopping before the bandit. "All right! How many shinobi were there?" There was a long pause and that made him look at the bandit dangerously. "How many Shinobi were there?"

The bandit swallowed hard before lowering his head. He was clearly not happy that he was about to reveal this. "...f-four...sir. F-four Shinobi."

Sei's face darkened to a deep shade of red when he heard that. He clenched his teeth and faced the bandit completely. "Four Shinobi?" He asked dangerously. "ANBU then?" He grew angrier when the bandit refused to look up into his eyes.  
"...n-no, s-sir. One elite Sh-Shinobi and th-three..." The bandit paused for a millisecond. "...th-three kids, s-sir." And then he yelped in pain when Sei let out an outraged cry before kicking the bandit in the face.  
"THREE CHILDREN?! YOU WERE BEATEN BY THREE CHILDREN?!" Sei roared angrily. "How foolish and weak are you?! You let a bunch of kids stop you?!"

The bandit held his now bleeding mouth, after biting his tongue but then spat the blood out. "M-more like teenagers, s-sir. They were-weren't really children." He told them. He flinched heavily when Sei glared at him. "But it wasn't just the teens, sir! It was that elite Shinobi! He was really hard to even fight!"

Sei growled again before he went back to pacing like an animal. He moved back and forth a few times before looking at the bandit. "All right. So you were beaten by a bunch of ninja brats. They were probably trained by the elite." He then nodded, still pacing. "Tell me about this elite ninja. What did he look like? Did he say what his name was?"  
The shivering bandit shook his head, looking upset again. "N-no, sir. He didn't say his name." He flinched again when Sei growled at him. "But I knew who he was! I've heard of him! He's a white haired Shinobi who always wear a mask to hide his identity and a forehead protector covering his left eye!" He shuddered when Sei gave him a look that clearly and impatiently said, "Well?" before he swallowed hard. "It was the Copy Nin, s-sir. The Sharigan Kakashi Hatake." And he really yelped when Sei slammed his foot into his face after he exploded with fury. The impact sent the bandit skidding across the clearing until he slammed into a tree, out cold.

Inside the cavern of roots, Rin's breath caught in her throat and her eyes grew wide. That was a name she had not heard in a long time. She had heard of his legacy, heard what he had been doing throughout the years but she had known him before he became the Copy Ninja. Before Obito Uchiha's Sharingan eye had been passed to him. "Ka-Kakashi?" She whispered.

"GREAT!!" Sei exclaimed with rage. "Kakashi Hatake is protecting that little brat, Sen Zangetsu now! You've really messed up!" He began running his hands through his hair, trying to figure out what he should do. He even ignored all of the shocked and frightened looks he was getting from his men. He didn't care. He knew who Kakashi Hatake was. He had heard of him through tales and had actually spoken to a few nin who once seen him before. The Copy Ninja was trouble. Especially to the Shadoai bandits. But then again...there was his brother. "I didn't want to resort to this but I have no choice. I'm contacting Caligo. He's going to be very unhappy but we will need his help in this."

"What about the kunoichi? Should we kill her?" One of the more braver bandits asked.

Eyes flickered over to the tree roots but then Sei shook his head. "No. We'll kill her later. I'm going to send a message to Caligo right now. Then I'll deal with Ling later." And then they moved away.

Inside the roots, Rin stared at the place where the bandits had been talking, many thoughts running through her mind. She was glad that Sen was safe and she knew that she remain that way if she was near Kakashi. But to hear that Sei was bringing Caligo into this, that was not good. That Shadoai had a very bad reputation and he was one of the most dangerous enemies to mess around with. She remembered the last time she had came across him and it had not been a good thing. She still had a scar in her back from what he did to her.

With a deep sigh, Rin lowered her head, her eyes closing for a long moment. She had to get out of there and warn Sen and Chiro, warn Kakashi. To think she would have to face him again was unbearable. He must have hated her for leaving but back then she had been too weak. She couldn't have handled the stress that was obviously going to come her way if she had stayed.

"But still," She whispered to herself. "I have to face my past."

She then opened her eyes again with determination, only to freeze with surprise. There was a pug nose dog sitting right in front of her, staring up into her shocked eyes with his small black ones. He was just staring up at her as if she was a very interesting person to look at. "What the?" Rin gasped softly. She saw it tilt its head in confusion, one floppy ear cocking up like an eyebrow would. "Where in the world did you come from, little guy?" Rin asked smiling softly.

And to her surprise, the dog answered. "My master sent me to help you. My name is Pakkun."

Rin's eyes snapped wide open with shock. She had not been expecting to hear a dog speak. She knew this was probably some kind of summon or demon, for normal animals couldn't just actually talk out loud like this one was doing and if they could, it was because they had a bond with just one person. And only that person, they could speak to. "You can speak." She received a nod from the dog but then she smiled as she let Pakkun's name roll around on her tongue. "Pakkun. What a nice name." She then frowned, shaking her head. "But I don't think you can help me though. Unless you can untie my bonds. But I have to warn you. There's a jutsu technique on them. And I can't break it without help."

Pakkun nodded as he stood up and moved around to behind her, only to stop when he heard hissing sounds coming from behind her. He saw what jutsu it was and it made him wince. He wasn't exceptionally fond of it either. The ends of the ropes tied around Rin's wrists had the form of snake heads. The dog knew that if Rin tried to move or jerk her hands out of the bonds, they snakes would bite her. And by the looks of it, she had tried it a couple of times. There were so many holes in her skin, which were bleeding badly.

"The Snake Head bindings technique." Pakkun muttered with a low growl. "Not exactly and easy bond to break but I think I can help you. Just don't move." He told her quietly.

Rin just nodded before turning her eyes towards the entrance. She figured she better keep watch for any guards or even Sei. She heard Pakkun growl and the snake heads hiss before she felt a fight break out between them. The dog was attempting to bite the heads off while avoiding to bite her. The snakes, however, chose to attack him and her at the same time. Rin winced a few times but she kept herself from crying out. At least Pakkun was keeping quiet, the snakes unfortunately were not. They hissed loudly, snapping their fangs at the intruder. And it was loud enough to draw someone to the roots.

Rin saw a bandit now appear in the clearing and was starting to walk towards the tree where she was trapped. He didn't seem to have noticed that she was awake but he was coming in her direction.  
"Shh! Pakkun, a guard is coming." Rin whispered quickly. She heard the dog immediately go quiet as he pressed himself against her back, trying to hide from view. She didn't mind. There was no sound of hissing anymore and she could feel the ropes come loose, so it let her know that the Snake head bindings was broken. But she didn't do anything just yet. All she could do was just lowered her head and pretended to be asleep.

There was a long pause as she listened to the movement of the guard. She could hear him move to the mouth of the roots and stop. She didn't dare to look up at him, afraid to see him move forward to hit her again. But after a minute, she heard him move away and she opened her eyes to see that he was gone.  
"He's gone." She sighed to Pakkun.

Pakkun moved out from behind her, pausing to grab the ropes with his teeth and help her pull them loose. A few seconds later, she was freed. Rin smiled as she rubbed her bleeding wrists before looking at Pakkun. "Thank you, Pakkun. Now let's get out of here." She said before quickly gathering her things by the mouth of the entrance.  
The dog nodded as he moved with her, peering out to see if it was clear. When they saw that it was, with only bandits facing away from them.  
"If we hurry, we can leave now. No one is looking this way." Pakkun told Rin in a very low voice.  
Rin nodded as she crouched low to the ground, looking out with Pakkun then they crept to a bush near the tree, being careful to not make any noise. Luck was on their side. No one noticed or heard them. So carefully, they made their way out of camp. To Rin's freedom.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, nor the story line, with exception of the characters you've never heard of. **

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

"So that's the report, Hokage-samma." Kakashi spoke, finishing the entire report to Tsunade.  
Team 7 had just returned to Konoha Village with their two new visitors and had gone straight to the Hokage's office. Both Chiro and Sen wasn't exactly feeling too comfortable with the stares they were getting as they had passed by people, for they were foreigners but they did their best to stay relaxed. And it wasn't exactly easy with Tsunade either. Her piercing eyes were mostly on them while she listened to Kakashi state his report of what they had encountered out in the forest, while she frowned the entire time.  
Finally, she sat back in her chair, looking very thoughtful, letting everything Kakashi just stated roll around in her mind. She didn't like it and the four Shinobi knew that. She had that look on her face as if she wasn't happy with something she had heard, though she really never was that happy unless she was winning in a bet. She then turned her eyes from Sen to Kakashi then back.

After another long moment, Tsunade motioned Sen to step forward, who did so immediately. "So," the Fifth Hokage spoke. "You want to acquire our help to save your friend, a Shinobi from this very village, is that right?"

Sen nodded as she fumbled for a silk purse strapped to her belt. She was still a little nervous but trying hard to keep her face. "Yes, ma-am. Ling is my friend and most trusted guardian, besides Chiro. She risked her life for me and now I must do the same. It's all I can do." She told Tsunade.  
Tsunade slowly nodded, her blonde tressels bouncing a little before she leaned forward. "I understand. But you must remember, we don't do things for free. There is going to be a price. We can't just do anything without payment. I would consider this maybe a Class B mission, maybe Class A." She glanced to Kakashi. "Considering the threat. So we would need Jounin." She ignored the groans from Naruto and Sakura. "I would have to say Kakashi would have to go, of course. Maybe Asuma and Kurenai. Mighty Gai." She now ignored the dull look Kakashi was giving her.

Sen slowly nodded before she glanced over at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, all looking very unhappy that they couldn't participate in this mission. She paused as she lifted her purse then looked back at Tsunade. "Madam Hokage-sama. Is it possible that I could make a request for this mission?"

Tsunade frowned at her, as if she already knew what Sen was going to ask for, but she nodded anyway. "Very well. What is it?" She asked, sounding just a little impatient. Sen moved forward, her purse swinging a little. "I would like to request Team Kakashi for the mission. I will pay a reasonable price. I was very impressed with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, by the way they fought before. I wish for their service as well as Kakashi Hatake's." She said in a professional tone.

Tsunade snorted as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miss Sen. Did you just not hear what I said? This is a mission for Jounin and they are not ready for that kind of mission. It's too dangerous and too expensive. I'm afraid..."

But by that time, Sen was already dumping the contents of her purse on the Hokage's desk. Silver droplets fell into a nice pile, scattering a little all over but stayed on the desk. Everyone stared with wide eyes at the tiny diamons sparkling before Tsunade, whose mouth fell wide enough for someone to throw food into it. Even Naruto and Sakura moved forward to get a good look at the tiny jewels but Kakashi caught their shoulders, not letting them move too close. He was just as surprised as they were though. He had never actually seen diamonds before.

"Bring your Jounin then, Madam Hokage. I still want Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura on the team." Sen said, smiling. "And Ling will be brought back alive. They will be yours once Ling is safe." She then rose an eyebrow. "There is a million zen worth of diamonds right there and I will give you all of these diamonds when its done."

Tsunade looked wide eyed up at Sen before she looked back at the diamonds on her desk. Carefully, she picked up one and let it roll around on her palm. She tested its weight then picked it up between her fingers, looking at it with the light shining down on it. After a long moment, she stood up, still studying the diamond. "You drive a hard bargain, Miss Sen. But we will accept your mission and your request." She moved over to the door, still fingering the small diamond in her hand before pulling the door open. "Shizune, I need you to run out and find Gai, Asuma and Kurenai right now. Tell them to drop whatever they're doing and report to my office immediately. It's an emergency. Oh, and might as well get Jiraiya too. That way, he'll stay out of trouble."

Shizune nodded as she stood up from her desk. "Yes, ma-am. I'll hurry." Shen the rushed out of the office.

Tsunade turned around and went back to her desk and sat down. Her eyes went straight to Kakashi, who looked back at her with his one eye. "Kakashi, you're leading the mission." She then looked at the three young Shinobi he had trained from a young age. "Apparently, Miss Sen means business. She wants her friend back desperately. And I am curious to know who this Ling Shiahaya is. I've never heard of her. I don't ever recall there ever being a Ling. But then again, I have been gone for a while since before I became Hokage."

Kakashi nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "All right."

Tsunade turned her eyes onto Sakura, who straightened when she realized that she was going to address her. "Sakura, you're going as the medical nin on the team. If this...Ling is hurt, you are to help her immediately." She told the pink haired kunoichi, who nodded. Then she turned her eyes onto Naruto and Sasuke, who both lifted their heads. "Naruto, Sasuke, you're going with, but more as a back up. I highly doubt that the Jounin will need your help but we're doing as Miss Sen requests. Be happy I'm even letting you go." She told them.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." All three said, a little happy that they were going to be involved at all.  
Tsunade then looked Chiro and Sen over, seeing how weary they looked and they could use a clean up. "I think you should go to the medical clinic and get taken care of. I'll take you there myself. Your Shinobi friend will probably join you there when the team gets back." She began putting the diamonds back into Sen's silk purse before setting it down. "You will be well taken care of here, Miss Sen. This Ling of yours was right. We will do what it takes to maintain your safety. I wouldn't mind making a peace treaty with the Shadokage anyway."

Sen only nodded as she bowed at the hip to Tsunade. "Thank you, Lady Hokage. You are too kind."

Not long after that, the door opened and Shizune showed the requested Jounin into the office, all looking a little flustered for they had been training, and in Jiraiya's case, peeping.  
"Hokage-sama, you wished to see us?" Kurenai asked. "Shizune said it was an emergency and she made it sounded like the village was under attack or was going to be anyway." She looked to the others, who nodded in agreement. They wanted to know what this so called emergency was. Though, Gai and Kakashi was already eyeing each other, with a little competition in their eyes.  
Tsunade just nodded as she ignored the two rivals. She just motioned to Sen and Chiro, as she sat up straighter in her chair. "Yes, Kurenai. I called for you. And it is somewhat an emergency. We have a new client who has requested for an emergency rescue mission. The target is a Shinobi of our own village, a woman called Ling. The suspects are bandits." She said sounding very strict. "This mission requires for all of you and these three Chuunin."

Gai snorted as he kept an eye on Kakashi but then folded his arms. "As much as I love the beauty of youth, I doubt we'll need Kakashi's students if there are going to be five Jounin involved in this mission. They're just bandits, right? Heh, I bet I can do it on my own." He said and Kakashi rolled his right eye.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Gai but then shook her head. "The captors may be bandits, but their leader is not. He is a Shadoai." Immediately, all of the Jounin looked surprised. They knew what a Shadoai was. "And as far as I know, Kakashi is the only one with experience with fighting them." The Hokage finished.

"Shadoai?" Jiraiya asked frowing. "The Shadow nin from the dark regions? But what are they doing all the way out here?"  
Asuma nodded as he took out the unlit death stick from his mouth and let his hand fall to his side. "I thought they didn't like other ninja."  
Kakashi nodded as he looked over to him. "They don't." He then looked at Sen. "They're outlaws, banished from the Shadow Valley. They're just thieves trying to kidnap this young lady. Apparently, she is a very wealthy young woman, and the daughter of the Shadokage." His eye then landed on the silk purse on the desk.

Tsunade nodded as she opened the purse again to reveal the diamonds. And like everyone else, the four Jounin looked stunned to see so many sparkling jewels. "She's paying a lot of money to have this Shinobi of hers saved. The mission is simple enouhg. Find the captured Shinobi and bring her back alive. And if you have to, take down the Shadoai and his bandits. But be careful. I don't know exactly how dangerous they are but I'm not taking any chances." She then gave them all a serious look. "If you fail to bring this Ling back alive or back at all, I'll make you all do Class D missions for a month." She threatened.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." All of the nin, Jounin and Chuunin said at once.

Tsunade nodded again as she turned her fierce eyes back onto Kakashi, who again stuffed his hands into his pockets. "And as I said to you, Kakashi, you are in charge of the team..."  
"What?!" Gai immediately whinned. "You mean I have to listen to him?" He then shut up when Tsunade gave him an icy look. The others just rolled their eyes at Gai's reaction. "Yes, Gai. Kakashi is in charge. As I said, he has more experience against Shadoai. Bring the woman back alive. You're to leave at once. Who knows what will happen if you don't hurry." She then motioned for them to leave. The Jounin and the three Chuunin nodded before they left to the groom, with a grumbling Mighty Gai. "Shut up, Gai. Just quit complaining." Kurenai remarked as they went.

As soon as they were ready to leave and already outside the village, eight Shinobi were well on their way. "So," Gai asked, adjusting his forehead protector onto his forehead. "How do we actually find these bandits, Kashi?"

The nin were already rushing through the tree tops, with Kakashi in the lead. He was tempted to just ignoring Gai, just to spite them but the others were looking curious too. So he just shook his head. "I sent Pakkun after the bandits, to find the location of Ling." he then narrowed his eyes as he hopped tree to tree with the others. "From my bond with him, it seems to me that he's in the North, at least ten or twelve miles from here. We should be there soon." he then looked to the others as he ducked under branch. "It seems that he's with her now, but they're being followed. So we'll need to hurry." The other Shinobi just nodded and picked up their pace.

* * *

"Pakkun," Rin began as she and the dog were hurrying through the forest, trying to get as far as they could away from the Shadoai bandits' camp. They had been travelling for quite some time and in silence, just in case there was scouts nearby and they didn't want to catch attention. But finally they were at least two miles away from the camp and Rin believed it was okay to talk right about now. "Who is your master anyway? The one that sent you after me?" She finished asking the pug nosed dog.

Pakkun trotted at her side, glancing up only once as he scurried over a small log. "My master? His name is Kakashi Hataket. He summons me, along with the rest of the Ninken with a summoning scroll." He then saw a very surprised look on Rin's face. "What? What is it?"

"Your master...is Ka-Kakashi Hatake?" Rin asked quietly.

The small dog nodded as he stared up at her. "Yes." And then he frowned in confusion. "You sound as if you know him.

Rin's face softened as she looked down the ground, her eyes full of rememberence. "Yes. I knew him once. We went to school together, at the Ninja Academy. He probably doesn't remember me. It's been so long. We weren't as close friends as I wanted us to be, but I did consider him one of my best friends. After all, we practically did grow up together." She then gave Pakkun a look of wonder. "His Sharingan eye. Has he been using it for the good of others?" She asked curiously. Pakkun frowned again but nodded. "Yes, I suppose he has. He has used it to defeat enemies, but also to protect anyone that needs it. Especially his students. He's become quite the legend with that thing." He glanced at her again. "Exactly how do you know him though? I don't recall him ever knowing a Ling."

"Oh." Rin said thoughtfully as she ducked under a tree branch. She was smiling grandly as she remembered she hadn't told the dog her real name. And she was sure that he knew her alias through Sen or Chiro. "Well, Ling's not my real name. I use it as a traveling name. My real name is actually..." But she didn't get to finish.

Suddenly there was a shrill whistle in the air before a large shruiken fan came whirling out of the air in a fast speed and hit the tree Rin was about to pass. She was lucky enough that it hadn't just sliced her in two. She had sensed it coming in time and halted just as it slammed into the tree before her.  
With a gasp, Rin quickly stepped back before whirling around with Pakkun to see black flashes among the trees, all around them. They looked around with surprise at all of the bandits. And before her, Sei glared angrily at Rin. "Where do you think you are going, Ling?" He asked icily. Rin frowned at him as she turned to face him completely. "I, Sei, am going to go back to Sen's side and protect her from you and Caligo. Try to stop me and I will defeat you." She warned him coolly.  
Sei Zangetsu growled at her before he took a step forward, and as he did, he vanished in a puff of black smoke and shadows. Rin gasped as she immediately stepped back, looking around to see where he went. Pakkun was looking around with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his wrinkled face before he jerked around. "Behind us!"

Rin spun around, but not in time as Sei sliced her back with a kunai. She staggered away from him, crying out in pain. She looked to see Sei smirking at her, with his kunai in hand. Pakkun growled at Sei before attacking his leg, biting down hard on his ankel. Angry and in pain, Sei growled before swinging the attacked leg, knocking the dog off of him and flying right into a tree. Pakkun hit the tree a little harder than it looked like he did before sliding to the forest floor, seemingly unconscious.

"NO!" Rin screamed before flinging herself at Sei. "How could you?! He's just a small dog!" She began swinging her fists at him, though she knew it was no use.

Sei dodged her fists then knocked them out of the air, away from his face. Even more angrier, he caught one fist with his free hand then slammed her against the tree next to them. Rin cried out in pain before she felt him grab her other wrist, slam them above her head against the tree. And if that was bad enough, he took them both in one hand then slammed his kunai into the center of her hands, cutting completely through the skin and bones. The kunai also went all the way through, lodging into the tree trunk. Rin could not suppress the scream of pain. She felt her warm blood run down from her wounds and down her arms, staining her dirty lavendar colored top. She could feel her tears of pain running down her dirty cheeks, over her tattoos and to her chin as they mixed with her sweat.

"You foolish woman." Sei hissed.

Rin looked at him with pain, still trying to free her hands but they were trapped by the kunai. She felt so weak and vulnerable. She couldn't move without hurting herself. Her hands were trapped and there was more blood running down her arms. She didn't even have any chakra she could use to heal herself, or defend herself.

Sei's dark eyes narrowed at her as he reached up and grabbed her chin. "You should have never betrayed me, Ling." He told her darkly before he rose another one of his kunai up to her throat, brushing the cold metal against her skin. He smirked when she cringed, his dark eyes meeting her brown ones. "It's still not too late."

Rin gave him a very cold look as she tilted her head away from him. "Yes, it is, Sei. You are a murdering bastard and you just stabbed my hands with your kunai. We are mortal enemies."  
Sei's face darkened before he pulled the kunai away from her throat and rose it above her chest. "Pity. Your life ends here." He said, raising it higher and aimed for her chest. Rin flinched but closed her eyes with an uneasy breath. She knew that she was about to die. And she couldn't do anything about it.

"...See you soon, Obito." She whispered before tightening her eyes, waiting for the cold steel to cut her heart into two pieces.

However, it didn't.

Before Sei could swing the kunai, to end his life, he yelped in surprise and pain as someone grabbed him from behind and threw him backwards, releasing Rin. There were several battle cries and startled yells from the bandits.

"Hiya! Take that you jerk!" a young, energetic male voice yelled before there came a cry of pain.

Rin's eyes snapped open when she heard unfamiliar voices yelling as their owners attacked the bandits. She didn't recognize them at all. But who she saw standing before her, back facing her, it caught her breath in her throat. She couldn't breath, nor find herself to saying something.  
There was a very familiar backside facing her. The man had silver white hair nearly standing on end, wearing the clothing of an elite Shinobi, as well as the green vest she had seen so many Jounin had worn from the Hidden Leaf village. She could see that he was wearing a forehead protector and it was covering his left eye and the mask that covered the bottom of his face. Rin could not help but just stare in shock at his back, wanting him to turn around and look at her.

Sei groaned as he stood up after being flung away from 'Ling'. Truth be told, he was completely surprised that someone had snuck up behind him and even more that he had been thrown across the clearing into a tree. But not as surprised as he was when he stood up and glared at the one who did it. His eyes snapped open wide at the mere sight of Kakashi Hatake.  
"No." He found himself saying. "You!"

Kakashi just glared at the Shadaoi before noticing Pukkan off to the side. The dog was somewhat gaining consciousness as he laid on the ground, but still, it really angered the elite Shinobi to see that he was injured. "Pukkan, you're dismissed. Get some rest." He spoke dryly his eyes returning back to Sei. The dog immediately vanished in a puff of smoke. "Hmm. I guess you're this so called Sei Zangetsu that Miss Sen warned me about."  
Sei glared at him as he slowly straightened, pausing to look off to the side to see several other Shinobi fighting his men and to his disgust, winning. His men were getting the beating of their lives by four Jounin and three younger Shinobi. This was not good.

"...Ka-Kakashi..." came a weak whisper from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side before he turned his body to take a quick glance at the woman pinned to the tree before looking back at Sei. He didn't want to keep his guard down for too long. He had caught a quick glimpse of her before his good eye was back on the Shadoai, but not before he noticed the unusual tattoos on her face. He turned back around and looked at her with confusion, frowning. He recognized those tattoos but couldn't exactly remember who had them. Then he let his eye look into the pair of brown ones. He also recognized those eyes.  
He couldn't help but frown as he just looked this woman over, then it hit him. He stepped back, his right eye widening as soon as he recognized her. His breath caught into his chest and painfully. It couldn't be her! It just couldn't!

"...R-Rin?"

Rin's face softened, though still showed pain from what was sticking her to the tree. But then her eyes snapped wide open and her face twisted into alarm. "Kakashi!" She cried out before kicking up a foot at him and knocked him away from her as a black katana nearly sliced him open. She had managed to yank her leg back but not before it skinned her knee, cutting it just a little.  
Kakashi stumbled back, almost tripping over the foliage under his feet but managed to keep standing. He looked up to see Sei Zangetsu now between him and Rin, a black bladed katana stabbed into the ground. However, his eye darkened when he saw Rin's face twisted in pain and then saw her new injure on her leg. He realized why she had kicked him. To save him from getting slashed.

"You're very lucky, Copy Ninja, that Ling saw that coming." Sei said coldly before he made a sign with one hand. Kakashi didn't recognize the sign but Rin sure did. And she was looking terrified for him as her eyes looked past him and Sei Zangetsu.

"Kakashi! Watch out!" Rin cried out, sounding just a little weak.

Kakashi was already moving though. He had felt the sudden change in the air so he moved before a blade made out of shadows nearly sliced him again. He could tell it was a jutsu by the feeling of chakra in it. He quickly dodged the blade made of shadows again before whipping out his kunai and slashing at the shadow blade, deflecting it. But not before he caught sight of Sei glaring at Rin now. "Shut up, Ling! Just stay out of this, you weak woman!" Sei snapped before swinging his hand and hitting Rin hard across the face.

Rin cried out in pain, more from the blade in her hands than the sting across her cheek. The impact had made her pull her hands a little, causing the kunai blade to slice her hands a little more.  
Suddenly Kakashi was in between them again, only this time his forehead protector was shoved up onto his forehead revealing the spinning Sharingan eye. "Don't touch her again." He said icily before he thrashed out his elbow, connecting it with Sei's face. The impact sent the Shadoai staggering back with blood almost spraying from his mouth after cracking it open. But Kakashi didn't stop there. He continued to move towards Sei, attacking him and driving him away from Rin, who lowered her head, feeling extremely weak. Sei quickly turned back and swung at the white haired nin, nearly hitting him if the Shinobi hadn't blocked in time. They exchanged series of powerful kicks and punches, driving more and more away from Rin.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed after he had knocked out almost five bandits. He had just finished bashing them to unconsciousness when he noticed the fight between Kakashi and the Shadoai. He had looked up just in time to see Kakashi perform a quick substitution against Sei Zangetsu, letting the clone take the hit before he kicked him hard from behind. "Hey! Check out Kakashi-sensai!" the blonde called over Sakura and Sasuke, who also was getting done beating several bandits. "He looks really pissed off!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked to see Kakashi fighting and then froze. They could see how angry he looked and that didn't happen very much. The last time he looked that angry was against the Akatsuki.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped as she clapped a hand over her mouth. "He really doesn't look every happy."  
Sasuke frowned as he watched Kakashi attacking Sei before he noticed the woman pinned to the tree. It took him a moment to figure out what was pinning her there before he realized that there was blood running down her arms. He immediately bolted towards her while shouting to Sakura, "Sakura! The woman needs help!"

Naruto and Sakura looked after their team mate before noticing how badly injured the woman was. They quickly followed Sasuke over, their eyes widening as they went. They saw how much blood that was flowing from her hands and she didn't look so well. "Oh! She doesn't look too good." Naruto stated the obvious. He winced when he saw her hands were pinned by a kunai.

"Naruto, Sasuke, help me get her down." Sakura said as she reached the blade above the woman's head. Both young men nodded as they stepped forward and grabbed a firm hold on Rin's arms. They held her up while Sakura pulled the blade out of her hands, all wincing when she whimpered in pain. "Now carefully set her down." Sakura told them seriously. Naruto and Sasuke nodded again as they did so. "Oooh. These look really bad. The kunai has torn her muscles and more than likely broken the bones." Sakura said as she dropped down her knees and studied the wounds in Rin's hands.  
Naruto swallowed hard as he knelt down on one knee, his bright blue eyes looking directly at the wounds. "Sakura, can you heal her? Is she going to die?" He asked with concern.  
Sakura shook her head as she carefully lifted Rin's hands into her own. "Not if I can help it. I don't think I can heal them completely. I'm still not too good with mending bones but I can stop the pain." She then looked at Rin apologetically when she whimpered again, seeing the chocolate colored eyes looking up at her with pain, though they were half closed trying to hold in the pain. "Hey, I'm a medical nin and I'm going to try and heal you okay. So try to stay with us."  
Rin slowly nodded but then looked over in the direction where Kakashi was fighting with Sei. She looked somewhat concerned for him but not by much. She then looked back up at the pink haired kunoichi as she began to call forth her chakra and heal the wounds in her hands.

During that time, the Jounin had finished beating the bandits into submission or killed them. They hadn't noticed the fight between Kakashi and Sei Zangetsu yet but they soon did when a kunai almost swiped Gai, but missed him by inches. All four Jounin stood over the bandits, looking towards the fight.  
"Wow." Asuma said as he lit another cigarette. "Kashi really doesn't like that guy, does he?"  
Gai frowned and tilted his head to the side as he watched his rival attack the Shadoai viciously. He had seen Kakashi angry before but not like this. It was like the Shadoai had done something very, very bad. And that was then he noticed that Kakashi's former students weren't fighting anymore. He looked around and then spotted them over by the woman they had come to rescue. He frowned seeing her but then quickly moved over towards them, to see what kind of state she was in. If she was on the ground, then she must have been really badly injured.

Jiraiya, Asuma and Kurenai noticed him moving away from them then looked to see where he was going. After seeing the woman on the ground with the three young Shinobi around her, they too began to move over to check up on her. They all winced seeing all the blood covering her so it was clear that she was hurt pretty bad. But then Jiraiya saw her face first.

The elderly Shinobi halted in his footsteps, making Asuma bump into him, his eyes growing wide. "What the?!" He exclaimed before he rushed past them. He pushed past a startled Gai as he hurried over, making everyone look at him with confusion. Without a word, he shoved past Naruto and Sasuke to get a good look at the woman, earning a "Hey!" and a "Watch it!" from them.  
Rin's eyes weakly looked up at him when he bent down next to her. Her eyes softened and a faint smile curled on her face as soon as she recognized him and apparently he recognized her too. "M-master...Master Jir-Jiraiya." She whispered softly.

"...no...it can't be." Jiraiya said breathlessly.

Rin just smiled up at him before looking up to see Gai now staring down at her with wide eyes. Her mouth curved into a wide smile as she looked him over. "Hey, G-Gai. Is...is th-that really you? You've rea-really grown." She then tried to smirk. "You st-still have that weird...weird haircut?" She remarked.

Gai's eyes only grew more wide as his head leaned forward a little. He couldn't believe his eyes. He knew who this woman was as Jiraiya did. "Oh...! No...no way! That...that can't be! Rin Hayashi?!" He gasped dropping down to his knee next to Jiraiya.  
There was a short pause as Jiraiya carefully reached down and cupped Rin's face then he faintly smiled, almost in a loving way. He looked almost like a father would to a daughter. "It is you, isn't it? You're alive. But..." He now frowned in confusion. "But how? I thought we lost you."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another with the same confusion. It was obvious they knew who this woman was. But wasn't her name Ling? Why was it suddenly a Rin Hayashi?

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a tree near by fell over. Everyone turned around to see Kakashi breathing hard as he stood over a heavily bleeding Sei Zangetsu. There was a few kunai in the Shadoai's body and his blood was all over. It was clear that Kakashi was attempting to kill him very slowly by stabbing him to death with a bunch of the sharp blades.  
"Oh, boy." Gai said standing up again, now looking very worried. "Kakashi's getting out of control. He's way unfocused right now. We better do something before he does something really bad."  
Jiraiya nodded as he motioned to Gai. "Yeah. That guy is practically dead anyway. It's not right that he's mutilating his body. Gai, Asuma, would you go stop him? I don't want to leave Rin's side."  
Both Jounin nodded as they quickly went over to where Kakashi was standing over Sei. They had to move even more quickly as Kakashi started to lunge at the Shadoai, looking like he was going to attack him while he was still down. They managed to catch him before he could touch the fallen nin. "Kakashi!" Gai shouted as the white haired Shinobi tried to break free. "That's enough! He's dead! Stop attacking him!"  
"He's not dead yet." Kakashi said in a very dark way, still trying to pull away. He was bent on destroying the wicked man. But as he continued to try and break loose, Gai and Asuma tightened their grips on his arms. "Kakashi, stop. He's dying, all right?! Now knock it off!" Asuma said between gritted teeth. Kakashi just continued to try to get at Sei. "I'll end it quickly then." He said coldly.

"Kakashi, stop it." came a soft voice.

Hearing the voice seemed to snap him out of his beserker rage. He stopped trying to pull away from Asuma and Gai and turned with them to see Jiraiya and Naruto now helping Rin to her feet. It seemed to them that she thought Sakura healed her enough and thought that Sei Zangetsu had enough of his beating. She still looked injured and a little weak but she was fighting to get up to her feet.  
After a minute of staring at one another, Kakashi relaxed under Gai and Asuma's grip and soon was released. He turned completely towards Rin and took a few steps towards her. And surprisingly to his students, he looked like he was finally cracking his hard shell.

"Rin, is it really you?" Kakashi asked uneasily.

Rin just smiled softly as she moved forward, waving Jiraiya and Naruto off of her, who let her go but stayed by her for support. She slowly took a few steps towards Kakashi, giving a light nod. "Yeah." She spoke softly before she winced and stumbled forward. The two Shinobi behind her made to catch her but Kakashi beat them to it. He took a few long, swift strides towards Rin and caught her right into his arms. He kept his arms around her as she steadied herself onto her feet again.  
"Oh." Rin sighed with disappointment in herself. "I am such a clutz. I was always the most clumsy one of Team 7. You and Obito used to tease me all the time because I would trip over my own feet." She then winced when she noticed that she had gotten blood on his vest. "Oh! And I've ruined your Shinobi vest. I'm so sorry, Kashi."

Kakashi looked at her with a pained look on his face but shook his head. "Rin, stop it. You always talk to much. Even when you should be resting."

Rin smiled faintly at him as she leaned against him for support. She sighed again before her eyes closed and she went a limp in his arms. It worried Kakashi a little for a moment but then he realized that she was just outcold. He glanced over at the worried Jiraiya and Gai who were staring at Rin with worry and pain. But the others looked confused. He knew that his former students wouldn't have known who this woman was, nor did Kurenai. But Asuma did. He just didn't recognize her. He was still adjusting to the idea that this was Rin Hayashi.

Without a word, Kakashi adjusted Rin and then lifted her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. He then turned back to the direction of the village. "We should head back. Rin still needs help." He looked to Sakura. "You did well, Sakura. Thank you for helping her." He told her, who still looked confused but she nodded. They all started walking away from the clearing, leaving the unconscious or dead bandits with their dying leader.  
Naruto however, quickly pulled up to Kakashi's side. "Hey, Kakashi-sensai, do you know her?" He asked very confused. "Who is she?"

Kakashi didn't look at Naruto but just stared forward. But then he slowly let his eyes drop down onto Rin's sleeping face. There was great sadness, yet somewhat relief in his eyes as he looked at her. "...Yes, Naruto. I knew her once.".


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, nor the story line, with exception of the characters you've never heard of.**

**A/N: Okay, I would like to thank you all for all the reviews and I am so glad that you're enjoying the story. I really appreciate it. **

**Before you read this chapter, I would like to clear something up so you won't be confused on what's going on. Now and then, a few of the chapters that I will be putting up will be like flash backs to Rin and Kakashi, so it'll be going back into the past to fill in a few details. There is somewhat a spoiler alert right now and some of the past sequences will add up to what will happen in Kakashi Gaiden, or somewhat close to it. So you have been warned.  
This chapter focuses more on how Rin first met Kakashi in the first place, as well as Obito Uchiha, or at least my version of it anyway. **

**Anywho, read on and after you're done, review please. And most important, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

_Eighteen years ago_

Before the Great Shinobi War, times were somewhat peaceful, though the Hidden villages of each country did not still get along with one another. Foreigners were not easily welcomed in Konoha Village, though few were allowed into the village; at least traders were. But even so, the locals of the village did not like having foreigners residing in their village. So that made it every hard for anyone who was born in Konoha, though they had foreign parents.  
And that was how it was for Rin Hayashi.  
Though the day started out just fine, it would end in with pain. Nine year old Rin had been on her way outside to find something to do to keep herself occupied while her parents were running their local store. Though she was born in Konoha, her parents were actually traders from the Water Country. They had decided to reside in Konoha for the population was great there, therefor, so would be their business. They weren't too popular, but they did get along with locals who came to their store looking very very interesting items, for it wasn't just a General Store, it was a Trading Post.  
Rin didn't really have any friends and hadn't been very lucky in making any while she was living in Konoha. She was ususally the butt of a few jokes or the target of bullies. And that was what happening to her now. She had been playing out in the field, pretending that she had became a Shinobi when a gang of bullies found her. This gang usually did pick on her and she was somewhat used to it. But today, they were chasing her around the field while throwing rocks at her.

"Ow!" Rin cried out as she covered her head with her arms. She was running as fast as she could towards some trees to find protection there while the bullies gave chase. She had gotten hit in the head by a nice sized stone and she knew it was leaving a nice big lump on her head. "Ow! Stop it! Please just leave me alone!" She cried as she tried to duck under more rocks flying at her.

"Oh! You gonna cry, baby girl!" One of the bullies called after her as they began to push and shove her. Some of the boys even pulled at her hair, making her cry out even more. "Cry, foreigner! Just cry like a baby!"  
And Rin did as she continued to cover her head. She hadn't been watching where she was going, so she ran head long into a tree, bouncing off of it. She gasped as she fell onto her back, tears running down her cheeks. Then she quickly covered her head as the bullies began throwing rocks down on her or picked up dirt and tossed it at her. She just cried into her arms, unable to defend herself.  
"Hahaha! Weak little foreigner! We don't want you here! Why don't you go back to where you belong, you dumb...!" Another boy was saying.

But as he started to kick at her, a fist came flying out of nowhere and slammed hard across his face. Then a foot kicked another boy, along with another. All of the bullies staggered back as someone had just ran at them, coming to Rin's defense.

"Knock it off!" Someone yelled at them as they stumbled back away from their attacker.  
Rin blinked several times before looking up to see who came to her rescue and to her surprise, it was a young boy with shaggy black hair, spiking up a little and his eyes were dark under oranged lenned goggles. He was wearing a dark blue outfit; though it was slightly dirty as if he had been doing some training. He was wearing a dark scowl on his face, glaring at the bullies with distaste. "You bunch of bullies! What right do you have to throw dirt and rocks at her?!" He snapped.  
The bullies climbed to their feet and glared at Rin's rescuer. It was clear they knew who this was, though who didn't. He was from one of the Noble families.

"Obito Uchiha! Why don't you mind your own business, you gaki!" The leader of the bullies snapped. That stupid girl doesn't belong in Konoha! She's a foreigner! And she was insulting the Shinobi ways by pretending to be one!"

Obito Uchiha glared even harder at the bully, folding his arms over his chest as he made sure to stand over Rin in a protective way. "She is not a foreigner! Her parents might not be originally from Konoha, but she is! She was born here just like us!" He shouted right back at the bully leader. "She does belong here, just like you do!"

The bullies all just snorted. "She's an outsider, Obito! We don't want her here!" Another said, coolly.

Again, Obito glared harder. "Well, I do! So go away and leave her alone, you jerks! And if she wants to be a Shinobi, she can! I said so!" He snapped. The leader of the bullies all snorted as they turned and hurried away. "Come on, guys! Let's leave Obito to his new girlfriend!" And they were off, with Obito making a very nasty and rude gesture after them. Then he bent down to one knee, looking at her, though she refused to look into his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked offering a hand to her.

Rin sniffed back tears, though it was very hard to do so. Her hand rubbing her skinned knee and trying to wipe dirt off of her clothes. "N-no. My knee hurts." She said tearfully.

Obito tilted his head before poking the knee that she was rubbing. "Does that hurt." he then smiled when she yelped. "Oh. I guess so." He then gently rubbed it, trying to help. "Don't listen to those jerks. They're just a bunch of pigs." He said spitefully. Rin tried to smile but couldn't. She was somewhat glad that he came to her defense, but embarrassed. She knew all about the Uchiha clan. They were a bunch of nobles, while her clan, which wasn't much of a clan, were only traders.

"My name is Obito Uchiha." Obito said smiling again and offered his hand to her. "What's your name?"

Rin shrugged as she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "Rin Hayashi." She then tried to smile again. "Thanks for helping me." She told him. Obito just grinned at her as he kept an arm around her when she swayed on her injured knee. "It's no problem. I don't like bullies. They make me so mad when I see them picking on people. Especially girls." He then pulled at her to go with him. "Come on. I'll take you home." He told her. Rin smiled at him and nodded. She couldn't walk on her own and almost stumbled but Obito caught her and let her lean on him as he lead her back towards the village streets.

As they walked with one another, Rin thought about what Obito had just said about her being a Shinobi. She had always wanted to be one, of course. She wanted to become a nin to prove that she wasn't just an foreigner and that she loved Konoha as much as everyone else did. "Hey, do you really think I can be a Shinobi?" She asked, timidly. Obito looked at her with surprise then grinned at her as he nodded at the same time. "Sure! Anyone can be a Shinobi! I've joined the Ninja Academy so I can be one like my clan! My whole family has become Shinobi! It's a tradition for my clan!"

Now Rin frowned, looking down at the ground with sadness. "Oh. But my parents are traders." She sighed. "I don't know if I would cut being a Shinobi though." She told him.

Obito crinkled his nose as he looked at her, looking a little moody already. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're going to give up already. You can be a Shinobi if you want." He then smiled again. "Shinobi has to start somewhere, you know? Even as traders. Come on. Give it a try. That way, we both can be ninjas together!" He said brightly.  
Rin couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm he had. His cheery mood even cheered her up. She felt so much better by just talking to someone who was being kind to her. "Okay. I'll give it a try." She then paused. "Hey, Obito. Do you...do you want to be my friend?" She asked, now a little nervous.

"Yeah!" Obito exclaimed with cheer. "I'd love to be your friend! Heaven knows that you really need one." He said nodding. Rin just smiled at him and then linked her arm with his. She was now feeling like a piece of treasure, being wanted in the society. All thanks to her new best friend.

However, the idea of Rin becoming a Shinobi did not please her parents very well. They had not liked their daughter's new interest into becoming one. When Rin had come home that day and went to ask if she could join the Ninja Academy, her father flat out said no. No matter how much she begged with them. Rin was heart broken but she was determined to change their minds. So every day, she would beg and plead with her parent so to let her become a ninja.  
"I said no, Rin!" Her father said angrily when she tried to confront him while he was trying to help a customer. "It's too dangerous to be a ninja. Why don't you just help us here at the store? That way, you can stay out of trouble." He told her. Rin just frowned at him. "But I really want to be a Shinobi, Papa. I really want to go to the Ninja Academy! Please! Please just let me go!" She begged. Her father just gave her a warning look. "Rin, do not make me say it again. You are not going to go to the Ninja Academy and that's that! Now run along and play outside."  
With a broken heart, Rin went out to find Obito and told him about her troubles. He did what he could to cheer her up, but he knew the only way of helping her was to actually talk to one of the Ninja Instructors. And that's what he did. And when that happened, the Ninja Instructor had become a little curious on who had caught a Uchiha's interest that he decided to pay a visit to Rin's family's store, himself.

On the day of the visit, Rin was dusting shelves and was in a very terrible mood. Her parents were making her work in the store today, though she really wanted to go out and play with Obito. She sighed almost every ten minutes to let her parents know that she didnt' want to do this but they were doing very well into ignoring her. So she just grumpily did what she was told to do.

However, when the door opened, all eyes went to who entered and everyone froze when they saw who it was.  
"Oh! Oh my!" Mr. Hayashi said breathlessly before he went around the counter to greet the visitor. "Master Minato Namikaze! What a grand surprise!"  
Rin stared wide up at the golden haired Shinobi who had just stepped through the store's door. She had seen him a few times and had known about him through Obito, who would not shut up about him. The Shinobi was awfully young and handsome. He had golden blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. They were almost the color of the sky. He was wearing an outfit, clearing a Shinobi uniform, though he added a long white sleeveless coat with flame embroidary on the ends.

The Shinobi, Minato looked around, his blue eyes pausing on Rin and a gentle smile curled on his handsome face before he looked at Mr. Hayashi. "Hello. You are the owner of this shop, yes?"

Mr. Hayashi nodded, still stunned that a high leveled Shinobi like Minato would have stepped into a small shop like his. "Ye-yes, sir! How may we help you, sir?" He asked, brightly.  
Minato turned his eyes back onto Rin, who was stalk still where she stood. He gave her another gentle smile as she stared up at him. "Actually, I would like to help your daughter, Mr. Hayashi." That surprised Rin and her parents. "I've heard that she's interested into joining the Ninja Academy. And that she may have some potentional. So I thought I'd come see her for myself."

"No." Mr. Hayashi said, immediately and seriously. All eyes went back to the shop keeper, though the golden haired Shinobi didn't look surprised that he would say that. Rin, however, was. "I've told Rin that she can not join the academy and I'm not going to say it again. The ninja career is too dangerous for her. She doesn't have what it takes."

Minato just tilted his head, thoughtfully, still looking as dreamy as he did when he first walked into the store. "How can you be so sure, my friend? Why not give her a chance?"

Mr. Hayashi shook his head, his arms folding over his chest. "My daughter is going to be a trader, Master Namikaze. She has no future in the Shinobi ways. She is not gifted in that chira or whatever you call it. She has never fought in her life and she will never fight in her life. I won't allow it." He said strictly.  
Rin decided to give her plea a try again. Maybe she could manage to talk her father into letting her join the Ninja Academy if the legendary "Konoha's Yellow Flash" was there. "Papa! Please, let me just go! I really want to be a ninja!" She said moving forward. All eyes were on her now.  
"I said no, Rin! Stop asking me to let you!" Mr. Hayashi said angrily.  
Rin frowned right back before throwing the rag in her hand down and stomped a foot. "No, papa! I won't stop! I want to join the Ninja Academy and I will! I will become a Shinobi! I will work so hard to get it!" She folded her arms and glared up at her father fiercely. "I won't stop asking you until you let me! I mean it! You know I can be as stubborn as you can be! But I will join the academy! Just let me, Papa!"

Both father and daughter glared at one another, while the golden haired Shinobi watched with interest. He was going to let the young girl take over. He was very interested into seeing exactly how dedicated she was into becoming a Shinobi.

"Rin, you do not have what it takes!" Mr. Hayashi said sternly. "We are traders. You were born to be a trader. That's all you know. You won't make it if you go."

Rin continued to frown but then she shook her head. "Papa, let me be disappointed in the end then. Let me find out the hard way. I want to learn the ways of the Shinobi. I want to learn how to help people and I want to do good for the village." She then felt tears sting her eyes. "I HAVE to prove to them that I belong here. I'm tired of being an outsider and getting picked on. I get my hair pulled, rocks thrown at me just because I am an outsider. But I will prove that I am a true Shinobi!"

There was a long silence before Mr. Hayashi threw his hands up into the air in defeat. He was shaking his head violently as he turned away. "Fine! I don't care! Go, you stubborn child! Go be disappointed. And when you fail to become a Shinobi, do not come crying to me because I will only tell you I told you so!" He said angrily. Rin felt her heart nearly explode with happiness. She let out a happy laugh as she threw herself at her father, hugging him around the waist. "Thank you, Papa! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said very quickly before pulling away. "I won't let you down, papa! I promise! I will be the best Shinobi ever! I'll make you so proud!"

The Shinobi chuckled at her reaction while Mr. Hayashi sighed, shaking his head, but it was clear that his face softened. He then just waved Rin off of him as he moved back around the counter. "Go play, you troublesome child. Go tell your friend, Kaibito, or whatever his name was."

"Obito, papa!" Rin laughed before bowing to the golden haired Shinobi, looking very grateful. "Thank you, sir! I owe you big time!" And then she was running out the door to go find Obito Uchiha.

Minato just smiled shaking his head as he watched her, then turned to the shop owner. "Mr. Hayashi, you have a very determined child there. With that kind of devotion, she will become a Shinobi. I have never, ever seen a more determined child than that one." He told her. Mr. Hayashi raised his eyebrow at him, but he looked amused. "With you encouraging her, Master Minato, she will only get worst." And the Shinobi laughed.

* * *

A week later, both Rin and Obito were walking together to the Ninja Academy, smiling and laughing as they went. They were both happy that she was finally allowed to enter the academy. For her first day, she had chosen to wear a lavender colored top with white shorts and her shoulder length hair was still hanging down around her face. She even tied a lavender headband around her forehead, to take on a more serious ninja look. 

As they walked together, laughing and talking in an animated way, they didn't notice that the boys who usually bullied Rin were behind them, plotting against the new student at the academy. They had been following her all morning, since she had first stepped onto the academy grounds. Though Rin had not noticed the bullies behind her, she did notice a slightly older boy waiting near the classroom where Obito told her she would begin her classes. And the very minute she saw him, she was intrigued.  
He was at least a year or two older than she was, almost the same age as Obito. And he was definitely taller than she was, well at least three inches taller. He had untamed silver white hair, which stuck up like straw on a scarecrow. She couldn't really tell what color his eyes were because they were closed and the bottom half of his face was hidden by a mask, from above his nose to his neck line. He was wearing a dark blue and black outfit, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants.  
What surprised Rin the most was that he was already wearing a forehead protector with the leaf symbol. So it was clear that he was already officially a Shinobi.

As if he sensed her eyes on him, his eyes slowly opened and turned into her direction, though very lazily. Dark eyes met her chocolate brown colored ones and she felt as if she was holding her breath. Then she realized that she was. She immediately took a breath as she just stared at him and he looked back. But then his brow furrowed as his eyes looked past her, as if looking at something behind her. Rin frowned and started to turn to see what he was looking at before she knew what it was.

Because the bullies decided to strike.

Rin suddenly was shoved from behind, being sent sliding across the waxed, wooden floor, earning a nasty scrap on her knees. She gasped in pain and alarm before turning to see the bullies. Obito whirled around and glared at who had just shoved his best friend and growled when he saw who it was. "What's the big idea?! Can't you just leave Rin alone for once?!" He exclaimed as he went over to help Rin up.

"What do you think you're doing bringing that outsider here, Uchiha?! She doesn't belong here!" The bully leader snapped back.

Obito and Rin both glared at him, though one had tears of pain in her eyes. She let her friend help her stand before she took a step towards the bully, deciding that enough was enough. She was going to stand up for herself now that she was going to be a Shinobi nin. She put her hands on her waist and just glared up into his eyes. "I do too belong here! And I am not an outsider! I've come here to become a ninja and I won't let a jerk like you stop me!" She said as boldly as she could.

The bully glared at her before he reached up and slapped her across the face, sending her staggering back. "Do not talk to me like that, tramp! I am a stronger and better ninja student than you, when you are nothing but dirt!" He snapped.

"Why you...!" Obito snapped as he lunged at the bully.

However, the bully seemed to be telling the truth about him being stronger. He quickly snapped out his foot and did a spinning kick, hitting Obito across the face and sending him rolling and thudding across the ground until he hit the wall.  
Rin gasped as she turned to see where her friend landed before she turned back to the bully. "You jerk!" She snapped before lunging at him next.

The bully didn't back away but shoved her again and very hard. She shrieked as she stumbled over her feet and then started to fall. She closed her eyes tightly as she braced herself to hit the hard ground, possibly landing on her head by the way she was falling.  
But instead of hitting the ground, she landed right into someone's arms.  
Startled, her eyes opened and she saw how shocked the bully looked and his eyes were on whoever had caught her. She paused for a second before lifting her head back, knocking it against her defender's chest and then saw the silver haired boy looking down at her from an upside down point of view. He was eyeing her lazily as she stared up at her. And stranger as it was, to Rin, he smelled like vanilla ice cream.

And she would have slapped herself for even saying it.

"Hey. You smell like vanilla ice cream." She muttered absent-mindedly.

The silver white haired boy rose his eyebrow down at her before he shook his head. "Yeah? Well, you smell funny." He muttered right back, surprising her. Then he set her up on her own feet before he turned his lazy eyes onto the bully, who backed away. "Do you," the silver haired boy spoke, his voice a little deep for his age. ", like to pick on girls?"

The bully gritted his teeth before taking a brave step forward. There was a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his nervous face. "Mind your own business, buddy! This is between me and that gaki!"

Rin looked at the bully with a hurt look while the silver haired youth narrowed his eyes at the bully. "I don't like bullies, not to mention it is breaking the rules. So do yourself a favor, Yakitate, and do not touch her again." He warned.

Yakitate growled as he moved forward, nearly having a face off with the silver haired shinobi. "Oh yeah? What will you do if I do, huh? Stare at me to death?!" He asked darkly before he reached up and grabbed a hold of Rin's hair before she could blink. She cried out when he tugged her hair hard before she was suddenly released as the silver haired boy suddenly grabbed Yakitate's wrist, forcing him to let her go.  
And by the pained look on the bully's face, he had a very tight grip on him. Yakitate's hand was turning slightly red and there was a sound of bones popping, which made the bully yelp in pain.  
"I said don't touch her again. If you think you can push her around, you've got one thing coming." The silver haired boy said before he jerked the bully's hand upward and hard. The motion made the bully make several spins in the air before he went crashing to the ground, several feet away. "Leave her alone, Yakitate, or you'll answer to me, you gaki."

Rin stared wide eyed at the silver haired boy, who just stuffed his hands into his pockets, watching the bully quickly get to his feet, gasping for air. Then with his friends, Yakitate ran off, still gasping and coughing. The silver haired boy glanced at the stunned Rin before he turned and moved back to where he had been standing and retained the same position he had been standing in when she first saw him.

"Rin," Obito asked as he hurried over to her. "Are you okay?"

Rin didn't tear her eyes away from the silver haired boy for a long minute before shaking her head when her friend waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked several times before nodded. "Uh...ye-yeah. I'm okay." She then glanced back towards the silver haired boy, who had closed his eyes again, as if thinking deeply. "Obito, who is that?" She asked almost breathlessly.  
Obito frowned at her before looking over at the boy. "Huh? Who, him?" He asked crinkling his nose. He looked almost annoyed to even look at him but then he shook his head. "Oh, that's Kakashi Hatake. He lives down the street from my house, with his mom, I think."

Rin slowly nodded as she continued to stare at Kakashi. "With his mom, hmm? Why not with his dad too? Where is he?" She asked softly, trying not to let anyone overhear her. Obito pulled a face as if he didn't even want to think about it. "His dad? Well, you really don't want to know that, Rin. And if I were you, I wouldn't ask Kakashi about it. He gets really sensitive about that subject. And if I were you, I'd leave him alone too. He's kind of quiet and he keeps to himself. But he really doesn't like rulebreakers." He shrugged. "He's one of those guys who takes the rules really seriously. A lot of other students calls him Kakashi the Strict Shinobi."

"So," Rin said thoughtfully. "He is a Shinobi already. That's why he has one of the forehead protectors."

Obito nodded in agreement as he ran his hand through his messy black hair. "Yup. Kakashi's been a Shinobi since was six years old." He got a very alarmed look from Rin. "He's a Chuunin right now but he's rising pretty quickly."

Rin tilted her head to the side as she looked back at Kakashi, who then slowly opened his eyes as he did before and looked in her direction. It was like he could sense her eyes on him again. "Six years old? Wow." She said breathlessly before giving him a light smile. He, however, did not.

* * *

**  
A/N: Anyway, that's it for the first blast into the past chapter. What did you think of the first reactions? Anyway, I will have the next chapter up really soon but until then, review please. Thanx.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, nor the story line, with exception of the characters you've never heard of.**

**A/N: Okay, I, again, would like to thank you all for all the reviews and I am glad that you're enjoying the story. Read and Review, please. **

* * *

Shattered Reflection-Chapter 6

_Present time_

"...amazing. I...this...sure it's Rin?"

The words were blurred so she couldn't understand most of them, but she did recognize the voices speaking. It had been a long time since she heard them. Too long, in fact. There was something else said but the words were spoken way too soft that she couldn't understand what he said. But she didn't need to be told because of the answer he had gotten.

"...I healed most of her remaining wounds, but she still needs some rest." She recognized the stern but sweet voice of Tsunade.

Rin moaned softly as she turned her head in the direction over the voices, trying very hard to open her eyes but it was difficult. Her body didn't want to respond to her wishes. But the voices had stopped and she felt a sudden presense at her side. She didn't need to be told who it was. She could feel his hand on her forehead.  
Smiling faintly, she turned her head towards him, her eyes still closed. "Mmm. You still smell like vanilla ice cream." She teased in a low whisper.

"Hmm." He hummed, as if he was chuckling in his throat. "You still smell funny." He joked to her as he placed a hand onto her shoulder. Rin smiled even more before she let her eyes flutter open and she looked up into the one eye of Kakashi. He was standing right next to her, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Jerk." Rin said teasingly.

Kakashi lightly chuckled before shaking his head. "Brat." Then he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Welcome back to Konoha Village. How're you feeling?" He asked quietly. Rin frowned as she closed her eyes, trying to lift her other hand to rub her aching forehead but it felt a little sore. "Ow."

"Careful, Rin."

Rin opened her eyes to see Tsunade standing behind Kakashi, smiling faintly but then reached over her and took her hand and healed it a little so it wouldn't be so sore. "Both of your hands were broken because of the kunai knife stabbed into the center of your hands but I'm mending the bones all right. They'll probably only be a little bruised for now but not for long." She then smiled as she went around the table and placed herself near Rin's head. "It's so good to see you again. Though, I was under the impression that you died 13 years ago." With that, she gave Kakashi a look, who looked away. "Everyone believed you were dead. He said you had been crushed within the cavern with Obito Uchiha."

Rin glanced at Kakashi before shaking her head. "He...he thought I was, Tsunade-chan. He didn't actually see me be crushed. I managed to escape before the cave collapsed." She told her quietly. It was a lie but Tsunade seemed to buy it.

"Hmm. My, Rin. I must say, you've grown quite a lot since I last saw you." The Hokage said before folding her arms, frowning. "But why didn't you come back to Konoha? You should have come back once you were freed from the cave. We were so worried about you."  
Rin looked away but then tried to sit up. Unfortunately, she still felt very woozy. "...I...it was Obito's death, Lady Tsunade. It was too much for me. I just needed some time to myself, you know?" She asked softly. "I just couldn't come back yet. And I guess I got caught up in a lot of drama outside of the Fire Country that I couldn't come back." She sighed before touching her head. "Oh. My head. It's spinning on my neck."

Kakashi shook his head as he tried to make her lay back down. "You need to get some more rest." He told her.

But Rin shook her head as she tried to sit up again. She even grabbed a hold of Kakashi's shoulder to pull herself to a sitting position, much to his silent protests. "I have a job to do, Kashi." She looked around the medical room she was sitting in. She was still in her torn and journey worn clothes, splattered with a little blood but otherwise she was okay. "Where's Sen? Did she and Chiro make it here?" She asked with concern.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi nodded as they glanced towards the closed door of the room. "She's here. She and her guard, Chiro. They're waiting outside." The Hokage said as she finished healing Rin. She didn't want the missing nin to get up but she knew exactly how stubborn she was. Rin slowly nodded before she swung her legs over the table and stood up with Kakashi's help. She couldn't help but grimace at the state her cloths were in and how ragged she must have looked. "My, I am a mess. I must look like I had just been buried alive only to crawl right out of the grave." She then smiled at Kakashi, who didn't seemed amused by her attempted joke. Tsunade, on the other hand, smiled and shook her head. "We don't care what you look like, Rin. As long as you look alive." She said quite pleasantly. "Besides, you can always clean yourself up."  
With a smile, Rin nodded and then looked at the door. "Well? Am I allowed to leave?" She asked gently. Tsunade just nodded as she moved over to the door with the two Shinobi right behind her.

When the door to the medical room opened, everyone waiting for them looked up to see Tsunade, Kakashi and Rin come out. It surprised the Shinobi to see the missing nin already on her feet, but relieved. Sen, of course, was the first to stand up and hurry over to Rin. She threw her arms around her guaridan, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Rin! You're okay!"

Rin's face softened as she held the girl clost to her before pulling away again. "Yes. I'm okay. How are you, Sen?" She asked gently. "Are you feeling all right?"

Sen looked at her as she pulled away and nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. And so's Chiro." She looked over at the largely built man, leaning against the wall. She smiled at him, who returned it as he pushed himself off and moved closer to where the two were. Rin smiled up at him as she took a step towards him and gave him a hug next. She didnt' see the frown on Kakashi's face though. "Thank you, Chiro." She told him before pulling away. Then she looked around at the faces of the Shinobi who risked their lives to rescuing her. She paused as she looked at Naruto and Sasuke, frowning as if she recognized them but then shook her head as she turned her eyes onto Jiraiya, who grinned at her. "Thank you all. I wouldn't be here now if you hadn't come to help me."

"It's not a problem, Rin-chan! We're just glad to see that you're back." Gai said, smiling and giving her a thumbs up and his weird sparkling smile.

Rin just nodded before looking at Tsunade, growing a little serious now. "Lady Tsunade-chan, would it be all right if we stayed in Konoha? I brought Sen here knowing she would be safe." She grew more serious. "If the Shadoai bandits gets a hold of her, there would be trouble."  
Tsunade just folded her arms but nodded. "Yes, Rin. You may stay. This is your home, no matter how long you've been gone. I expect a full report tomorrow though, about where you've been and why you've been gone for so long." She told the younger woman.

Rin frowned a little to hear that she would have to give Tsunade her report but then Kakashi seemed to have guessed what it was. He just shook his head as he tapped her shoulder. "Tsunade is the Hokage now, Rin." He told her. Rin's eyes lit up as she looked at him then at Tsunade. "You? You're the new Hokage? When did this happen?" She asked with wonder.  
"Not too long ago. A year or two ago. The Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru and I came to take the title." Tsunade told her. "You've been gone too long, Rin. You've missed a lot."

Rin sighed, her shoulders slouching a little. There was a look of sadness in her eyes as she looked over at the window to see the Hokage Monument there. Her eyes were on the face of the Fourth Hokage. "So I've heard, Lady Tsunade." She said softly. There was a long pause before she looked back at the Hokage. "Is there any place that we can stay?"

Tsunade nodded as she smiled at her. "Of course there is." She answered. "There's a few vacant houses near here. I'll even help you get into it, you'd like. But wouldn't you rather go to your old home and stay there? I'm aware that your mother still lives there, above the old Trading Post." She smirked when Rin made a face. "Rin, you should go see her. You haven't seen her for 14 years now. She doesn't even know that you're alive.  
Rin slowly shook her head as she sighed again. "I know. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to face her. My father either. I know they've missed me and I've missed them too. I...I just don't know how they would react to me being alive still." She said quietly. And then it was very quiet, almost too quiet. Eyes were immediately adverted away from her. It was then she remembered that Tsunade had said that only her mother was still in her old home. So what of her father? "Lady Tsunade, is there something you're not telling me? Where's my father?"

Again another long silence.

But then Kakashi sighed as he placed his hand on his waist. "It's just your mother, Rin. Your father...well he died 13 years ago." He told her solemnly.  
Rin's face fell as fast as her heart did. She felt as if someone had just put an ice cube down her shirt. "...oh...my..." She was very well to being breathless. "My mother is all alone?" She asked almost painfully.

"I believe so." Kakashi answered. "I'm not entirely sure. There's a good chance that she remarried. But I haven't spoken to her for a long time. Not since..." He paused before finishing. But he didn't need to finish. Rin seemed to have guessed when the last time he had even spoken to her mother. She just took an unsteady breath before forcing a smile. "Well...I'll have to go see her now. It would be good news for her. But I think I'll settle for my own apartment for now. Chiro and Sen can stay with me there until we're ready to go back to the Shadow village." She didn't see Kakashi's face fall.

Tsunade just nodded as she looked around the room at the Shinobi standing in it. "Very well, Rin. I'll take you there myself. In the mean time, good work on today's mission. It was an all out success. You will receive your payment soon. Until then, you're dismissed."

Slowly, everyone started to leave, pattig Rin on the back. But Kakashi paused as they shared a look of pride and happiness to see each other again. They really wanted to catch up with the old times. But now was not the time and they both knew that. "When you get settled in, let's catch up. There's a lot we should talk about." The white haired Shinobi said.

Rin just nodded as she smiled at him. "All right." She paused for a moment before folding her arms and shifting her weight. "It's good to see you again, Kashi. I've missed you. It's just been way too long." She told him.

Kakashi only nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets but looked away to Naruto when the blonde began bouncing up and down with a smug look. "Hey, Kakashi-sensai!" He said loudly, making both Sakura and Sasuke give in a dry look. "You two seem to really know each other! Is she your girlfriend?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

Everyone who was still in the room laughed while Kakashi gave him a very dull look. A second later, he chuckled and shook his head as he started towards the door, his three former students following after him. "Hey, Naruto. New training tactics tomorrow. We're going to do moving targets for Tanto. And guess what," He then slapped Naruto on the back. "You're the moving target." He told him.  
Again everyone laughed while Naruto's face twisted into a look of horror; jaw had fallen wide and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Wha?!" He gasped as he quickly followed after Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensai! Y-you're kidding, r-right?! Kakashi-sensai!"  
Rin shook her head as she watched Kakashi nudge the shocked blonde out of the room before looking over his shoulder at her. They met each other's eyes and smiled. She could tell he was smiling. There was that look in his eye. She just smiled back at him. It was so good to be home. She had missed it. And most of all, she had missed Kakashi. More than ever.

* * *

The next day, Rin had gone out into the village, leaving Sen in Chiro's care, who both took the motive to look around the village and see all the wonders it had to offer. She, on the other hand, decided that playing dead to her mother was time to end.

The Hayashi Trading Post was still in the very spot where she had left it, and seemed to be blooming with business. There was a few people going in and coming out of it, as if they didn't care who owned the place. And it was more than likely, they didn't care. Things had changed greatly since the last time Rin has been home, she knew it by what she as told by Tsunade. Outsiders weren't still highly looked upon but they were also welcomed more warmly than they used to be. Especially traders.  
"Hmm." Rin sighed with a smile as she paused outside to look up at the sign hanging above the door. It read, 'Home is where the Heart is, welcome.' That was a sign that she helped her father make when she was very young. She couldn't help but smile as she looked back at the door and moved towards it. Upon stepping inside, she saw that the store hadn't changed that much. There were more shelves and items to be sold and traded but it was still the same store she used to live in and even was raised in. She could still smell the sweet smell of her mother's homemade cinnimon and honey rolls drifting the air. How she missed those? She would have to let Kakashi's students try some and see what they thought of them.

"Excuse me, Miss Shinobi?" a young worker said as she stepped up to Rin. "May I help you?"

Rin looked at the girl before smiling as she then let her eyes drift around the store. She just shook her head as she tried to locate her mother. "Actually, I'm looking for the lady of the house, Ruikia Hayashi. Is she around?"

And as she said it, the owner of the name came from the back, seeming to stirring some kind of gravy together. Rin's mother didn't look up as she came out from the back so she didn't notice her right away. All she had heard was her name while in the kitchens. "I am she. What is you..." She finally looked up and froze in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide with shock as soon as she saw Rin. "...need..."

Rin smiled as she faced her mother, feeling very happy that she was looking at her. She hadn't seen her for 14 years and she still looked very healthy. There were new age lines on her face but not much. "...Mama."

However, Ruikia Hayashi's face darkened as she recognized her one and only child. It starteld Rin on how fast her mother's face had grew so dark and so full of hatred. Then, the older woman turned away, her eyes lowered as if she dared not to look Rin in the eye. "Get out." She said very coldly.

Rin's smile faded very quickly at the look on Ruikia's face and was completely gone by the venom in her voice. She couldn't help but step back in surprise. She had not expected this reaction. She had thought that her mother would be happy to see her. But instead, Ruikia Hayashi looked very angry and upset. "Mother, it's me. Rin." She said softly, taking a step forward again, her hand reaching up to touch her mother's shoulder. "Don't you recognize me? I'm your..."

Ruikia jerked away as if she had been burned and she glared at Rin. "I know who you are, Rin!" She snapped, stepping back away from her daughter. "You think I wouldn't know my own daughter when I saw her?! Plus I've heard the news all over the village! So you're back, are you?! You think I wanted to hear about you like this?! To think that my only daughter was dead for 14 years and then she turns up alive?!" She nearly screamed at Rin.  
"...I-I..." Rin began shivering. "I...I thought yo-you'd be happy to see me. What's wrong? D-did I do something wrong?" asked in a shaky voice. She was very aware that people were watching in the store, and that people out on the streets were probably listening too. But she paid no attention to them. She wanted to know what was wrong with her mother. Why was she so angry to see her again?

Ruikia shook her head, glaring at Rin. "Well, you thought wrong, Rin! You should have never came back!" She turned sharply away. "I am not going to discuss this with you! Not in front of all these people!" She said angrily as she stormed towards the back of the store, into the next room.

Rin glanced around at the other people before quickly following after her mother. "Mother! What did I do wrong? Why are you so angry? I don't understand why you're so angry. I came back to see you, mom. I heard about papa and I wanted..."

"Don't!" Ruikia snapped as she whirled back on Rin, a finger nearly jabbing at her nose. "You leave your father out of this, Rin! It's because of you that he's dead!" She shouted at her.  
Rin stepped back in shock, her eyes growing very wide as she stared tearfully at her mother. She still didn't understand. How was it her fault that her father was dead? Did he have a heart attack about hearing her "death"? She hoped not. "Me? How...ho-how did..." She asked timidly.

Ruikia gritted her teeth as she glared at Rin. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she shivered herself. Yet her eyes were flooding with angry and pained tears. "Rin, you broke your father's heart by becoming a ninja! We didn't want you to throw your life away with that line of work. It was too dangerous." She shook her head violently. "And then you went off on that mission and joined the stupid war! Your father and I stressed out every day, waiting for you to come back! We waited and waited and waited. Every time we heard that a Shinobi was killed, I cried thinking that it was you who died! And guess what happened?!" She paused, waiting for a reply. But Rin kept silent, staring painfully at her mother. "That silver haired boy that you fawned over day and night came to our house and had the nerve to tell us that you had died in the war! He told us that you were gone! It broke my and your father's heart!" She gave Rin a pained and hated look. "It hurt your father so much, Rin! Do you remember the last thing you ever said to him?!" She snapped. "Do you?!"

Rin lowered her head, not daring to look her mother in the eye. Of course she remembered. She also remembered how she had told her father how much she hated him. She had spent so many years trying to forget that fight. "Mother, what I said...I didn't mean it...I know it was wrong but..."

"Wrong?!" Ruikia asked angrily. "It was stupid, Rin! You were so stupid for calling your father a coward and for hating the Shinobi!" She violently wiped tears away from her eyes. They heard the bell over the door jingle, letting them know that someone had just entered but neither one looked to see who it was. "And then that damned nine-tailed fox showed up and attacked Konoha while you were out venturing on your own, Rin! Your father remembered what you called him! He went to fight the fox demon!" Ruikia shouted into Rin's face. "He had no skills in fighting and he fought that monster to prove you wrong! He went and gotten himself eaten! He died because he wanted you to be proud of him!" Again Ruikia wiped her tears away with her palms before shaking her head. "He's dead because of YOU!!"

Rin was crying heavily now. Her shoulders were shaking as she lowered her head and cried. She felt so ashamed for her past. She couldn't believe that her father would have done something so foolish. "Mama...I am so so-sorry! I wish I could take it b-back! But I can't! I'm s-sorry!" She cried softly.

Ruikia shook her head as she glared even harder at her mother. "Sorry?" She asked coldly. "You're sorry?! Sorry is not going to bring back my husband, Rin! He's gone! My lover is gone because of you!" She shouted again.

Rin shook her head as she backed up a little. "M-mother...please..."

"And do not call me that!" Ruikia screeched at her, a finger again jabbing at her. "I am not your mother! You are not my daughter! My Rin died the day she became a Shinobi and defied her parents!" She shoved her finger towards the door. "Get out of my house and my store! You are not welcomed here! GET OUT!!"

Rin shaking terribly turned around to run out only to freeze when she saw who was standing in the door way.

Naruto looked very uncertain if he should have been there but he had come into the store after hearing shouting. He had been passing by when he heard the screaming and came to investigate. But he had frozen when he heard what Rin's mother had screamed at Rin. He had heard everything. Even the thing about the nine tailed fox killing Rin's father. All he could do was lower his head in shame, yet keep his eyes on the pained look on his former sensai's old team mate.  
Rin just lowered her own gaze, feeling slightly embarrassed that Kakashi's student had heard everything, had heard her shame. But then she turned around when Ruikia gave her a shove. She gave her mother an alarmed look when she jabbed a finger towards Naruto, seeing the hateful look on her face. "And take that creature with you! I do not want that murdering creature in my house!" She snarled.

Naruto's face darkened as he looked directly at her, though Rin looked confused. She didn't understand why her mother just called him that. He wasn't a murdering creature. What did she have against the energetic boy? She slowly shook her head as she turned to face her mother again. "Mama, Naruto isn't a murdering creature. He's just a boy..."

Ruikia gave Rin another cold look as she turned her eyes away from Naruto, who stepped forward and took Rin's arm, to give her a little comfort. "You are wrong! He killed your father! Take the foxboy out and do not come back, you worthless and disgraceful woman!"  
Rin would have said something else but Naruto was now pulling her towards the door, trying to get her away from the rage of her mother. He seemed to guess that Ruikia Hayashi would probably start throwing things at Rin, to get her out. Rin just let him take her out of the store, looking very confused of what her mother meant.

As soon as they were out of the store and halfway down the street, Naruto looked up at Rin with concern, a deep frown on his face. His eyes were full of concern and thoughtfully soft as he stared up at her. "Are you okay, Rin-chan?" he asked, softly.  
Rin just wiped away what tears were left in her eyes before slowly nodding. "I...I think so." She gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you, Naruto." She told him.

Then they walked together in silence down the street, yet thoughts were running through her mind. Especially on what her mother had called Naruto. She couldn't help but wonder what she had meant. "Naruto, before..." she paused until he looked at her. "What did my mother mean? She called you a foxboy." She then frowned when Naruto refused to look at her, his eyes full of forlorn now. He couldn't seem to meet her eyes, as if he was ashamed of something. And it slowly hit Rin immediately.  
She halted in her tracks, giving him an alarmed look. "Foxboy...?! You...you're the boy..." She shook her head as she stepped back away from Naruto when he turned to her and gave her a sorry look. "You're the boy that the Fourth Hokage sealed Kyuubi into!" She gasped.

Naruto shook his head, his head lowered again but this time, he wouldn't take his eyes off of Rin. "No! I am not the fox. I may have him sealed away in me, but I'm not him."  
He told her.

Rin stared at him for a long time, too many emotions wellig up inside her. She couldn't believe it. Naruto had the nine tailed fox inside of him. He was the fox demon. The nine tailed fox had killed her father. Slowly, her eyes darkened as she looked at Naruto. She couldn't help the feelings that she felt. She felt anger, hatred, confusion, sadness, so many emotions. The foxdemon was in front of her, in the form of Naruto, the student of Kakashi. She felt her fists balled up tightly and her teeth clenched tight. "You...you killed my father." She said almost coldly.

Naruto quickly shook his head, his face darkening at her words. "I did not. I am not Kyuubi!" He swore. He reached out to touch her hand.

Rin, however, flinched back away from him, looking way too startled and angry. She did not want the fox demon to touch her. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, surprising herself more than she surprised Naruto. "Just don't come near me, demon. I don't know why Kakashi would want to teach the boy the nine tailed fox lives in, but he must have not had a choice." She said rather coldly. "I would have refused, even if it cost me my Shinobi title." She told him.

Naruto's eyes darkened as he glared her right in the eye before he shook his head, stepping back away from her. "You...you're like everyone else. You think I'm a monster, but I'm not! I am not that stupid fox! I am not Kyuubi! I am Naruto Uzumaki! The greatest Shinobi and I will be the future Hokage!" He told her boldly.

Rin turned away after giving him a very cold look. "No, fox. You are not. You are a monster." She said, her voice cracking from pain. She heard hm growl before he turned and stormed away. She started walking away herself, before she remembered the name Naruto just gave her. She froze in her tracks. "Uzu...Uzumaki?!" She whirled around looking to see where Naruto had gone but he was no where to be seen. She felt more hurt as she realized what she had just said to him. "Oh...what have I done?" she asked feeling ashamed of herself before she turned and hurried down the street. She needed to calm herself down.

So she went to the Hero's Monument, looking at the many names of the heros who had died. Looking at the one name that she missed saying so much. "Obito..." She whispered as she sank to her knees. "Oh, Obito." She sobbed, covered her eyes. "What have I done? What can I do? Please, just give me a sign to tell me what to do." She sighed as she closed her eyes and remembered her past.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own any Naruto characters but the ones you haven't even heard of and I do claim some ownership to Rin Hayashi. **

* * *

**Shattered Reflection-Chapter 7**

_Eighteen years ago_

Through the one year that Rin had been training in the Ninja Academy, she had been trying very hard to learn all that she could from her sensai and even alongside Obito. They had been working very hard throughout the year, learning as much jutsu as they could, though Obito was somewhat a little lazier than Rin was. He always turned up late for class and always came up with excuses.  
But still, he was dedicated and even the instructors had to give him credit, no matter how many times he fell asleep in class.  
Now and then, Rin and Obito would see Kakashi around, training with his sensai, Sensai Minato Namikaze and sometimes they would just stare in awe on how well they worked together. It did make Rin wonder though. Why didn't Kakashi have two more team members with him to be trained by Minato?

Eventually she found out by asking.

She had been on her way home one day and had noticed that Kakashi was leaning against the tree, waiting for his sensai to show up for training. Obito had been held back to talk to their sensai about a jutsu that he was having trouble on so she was by herself. Rin watched Kakashi for a long time before deciding to wander over to him. He didn't even seem to notice her and if he did, he was ignoring her. His eyes were closed and he just stood there.

"...Um...h-hi, Kak-Kakashi." Rin said timidly.

Kakashi finally opened his eyes and looked at her, staring dully before looking away again, not replying. He glanced at her again as she moved even closer to him. "Um...How are you today?" Rin asked smiling. He looked back at her and stared, still not replying. But for a long moment, Rin shrugged as she looked up at the sky. "It's sure a nice day today!" She said merrily.

Still no reply.

Rin swallowed hard before turning to smile at Kakashi. "So, I was wondering something. Why is it that you're Master Minato's only student? I thought that he was suppose to have at least three." She told him, her hands folded behind her back.

Kakashi finally groaned with annoyance before shaking his head. "You're not going to leave me alone unless I answer your question, are you?" He asked sounding very annoyed.

"Oh!" Rin said stepping back, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I didn't realize that you wanted to be alone." She backed away. "I'll...I'll just leave you alone then." She turned to leave before she felt Kakashi grab the back of her shirt, holding her back. She turned back to look at him, still blushing. Kakashi looked almost as surprised as she did that he stopped her but then he shook his head. "Fine. I'll answer the question. If don't, I'll never hear the end of it from Obito." He told her. "The reason that I don't have two team mates is because the two that had been in my cells failed the tests Sensai Minato had set us up with, all right? I'm the only one who could pass the tests." He then shrugged lazily and resumed to his original position of leaning against the tree.

Rin tilted her head, before she smiled. "Oh. Okay. So, why didn't he take up two more students?"

"Eventually," Kakashi sighed with frustration. "He's going to add two more students. But right now there's only two he's looking at right now. At least that's what he told me." He didn't sound too happy though. However, Rin looked very curious now. She really wanted to know who the two students were that had caught "Konoha's Yellow Flash's" attention. "Really?" She asked with a smile. "Who?"

But Kakashi turned away, looking away dully. He was not going to answer. And Rin wasn't going to press on. She knew how he was like about talking too much. She had heard that he disliked too many words. So instead, she baded him goodbye and hurried off.

Three months later, she graduated from the Ninja Academy as a Genin and was put into Minato Namikaze's cell with Kakashi and Obito.

The graduation party for the newly named Shinobi was always exciting for everyone. Especially for the graduates and their families. For Rin, it felt so good to finally become a Shinobi. She was so excited that she been placed in Sensai Minato's squad with Kakashi and Obito. She remembered the very minute she had gotten her forehead protector from her Ninja instructor, the golden haired Shinobi showed up and requested from the instructor and the Hokage that he would be allowed to take on Rin Hayashi and Obito Uchiha as his two new students.  
And it felt even more better when the Hokage said yes.

Now for the day of the graduation, Rin knew she was probably grinning like an idiot. She had seen Kakashi given her a dull look for it. But she couldn't help it. She was so happy that she was now a full fledged Shinobi and was on the same squad as Kakashi Hatake. Obito was just as excited as she was, though he couldn't care less that he was on Kakashi's team. He was too happy that he got to be with his best friend, under the watchful eye of the most skilled Shinobi in the village.  
The day of the graduation was a very clear and sunny one, as if the Gods were showing their appreciation for the new Shinobi. The silver clouds just slowly rolled over the village, while the sky was bluer than ever. Rin was with her new team and, surprising, her sensai's former sensai, Jiraiya. She felt very honored that some of his rank was praising his student's new students.

"Congradulations, kids!" The white haired Jounin, Jiraiya said grinning down at them. "You have made Genin and I know that soon, you'll be graduating into Chuunin!"

Rin giggled into her hand and shook her head as she looked up at him. "Oh, Master Jiraiya! You say that to everyone! Anyone who graduates from Ninja Academy." She told him.  
"Hmm." Jiraiya said now rubbing his chin. "Well that's true. I do say things that I don't mean." And then all three students sweatdropped, while Minato just laughed and rubbed Rin's and Obito's head. "Anyway, keep up the good work!" Jiraiya said cheerfully as he strodded off, staring off what Rin believed a woman's chest. She just sweatdropped seeing that.

"He was actaully meaning it though." Minato said smiling down at Rin. "I believe that you'll be making Chuunin in no time. More than likely next year, you'll be ready to take the Chuunin exams. But we'll see from there. In the mean time, we'll work very hard." He told them.

Rin nodded as she threw her arms around Minato's waist, surprising him just a little. "Thanks, Master Minato! It's all thanks to you, though! I wouldn't be a Shinobi if you hadn't come to my family's store and convinced my parents! So thank you!"

The golden haired Shinobi just smiled softly as he hugged her lightly then pulled away. "It was all you, Rin." He then looked around. "Speaking of which, where's your parents? I don't think I've seen them yet."  
Now Rin wasn't smiling as she looked at the ground. "Oh." She sighed before forcing a smile. "They couldn't come today. They...they had to run the store. It's kind of been busy lately." She told him. She was disappointed that her parents weren't there but she knew why.

And so did Obito, so it seemed. He just got a very dark look on his face as he looked away at the ground. He knew why Rin's parents wouldn't show up. They had not wanted her to become a Shinobi. They had argued with her, told her that she was going to fail. And he knew that they had expected her to. But now that she was a Shinobi, it was obvious that they were furious about her graduation and they would refuse to celebrate with their daughter.

"Hmph. That's stupid." Kakashi remarked so suddenly. "This is your big day. They should be here with you. It wouldn't hurt to close the store for one hour would it?"

Rin gave Kakashi a faint smile, as a light blush appeared on her tattooed cheeks, something she had did not too long ago before the presentation of her forehead protector. Her parents had been extremely furious that she marked her face. Obito, however, thought they were pretty cool looking. As did a few of her classmates and instructors. They hadn't minded at all.  
"Thanks, Kakashi. But's it okay." Rin told him. "My parents just don't have the time or money to close the store for one day or even an hour. We really need the money. So I don't mind."

Minato was frowning softly as if he could see right through Rin but then he shook his head and gently patted her on the head. "If you say so, Rin." his eyes then lit up when he heard someone, the Hokage, calling to him. "Oh. Excuse me, kids. I'll speak with you later." He told them before going over to where the Hokage was.  
As soon as he was gone, Obito bopped Rin on the head, making her wince. "You liar, Rin! You do too mind! I can see that you're really, really upset that they're not here!" he said sounding agitated. Rin, with tears of pain in her eyes, rubbed her head where he hit her before shaking her head. "Ow, Obito! That hurt!" She complained before straightening. "And so what? What I said was true. My parents just can't afford to close the store right now."

Kakashi just rolled his eyes as he watched the two start an arguement. "Hmph. Just like kids." He grumbled. Rin blushed when she heard him, looking ashamed while Obito glared at him.

But before anyone of them could say something anymore, a rock came flying out of nowhere and whapped Rin square in the back of the head. She yelped in pain and stumbled forward, falling to her knees while holding her head. "Yeouch! That really hurt!" She cried out.

Obito gasped before dropping down to one knee beside her, holding her arm. "Rin! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

Rin shook her head rubbing the back of her head before turning around on her haunches. "Someone hit me!" She then looked down to see a rock laying next to her. She yelped again in surprise and pain. "Ack! They threw a rock at me! Who did that?!"

Kakashi, moodily, folded his arms while looking through the crowd at a bunch of laughing boys. His eyes narrowed in a lazy but dangerous way as soon as he saw one of them. "I'll give you three guesses who." He said sarcastically. Both Rin and Obito frowned and looked to where he was looking before their eyes narrowed as well. "Yakitate." Both muttered.  
"That jerk, Yakitate!" Obito growled as he bent down and picked up the rock that had been thrown at Rin. "Why can't he just leave Rin alone?! I'll show him."

Rin gave him an alarmed look as she shook her head vigorously. "No, Obito! Dont' do that!" She begged waving her hands. But Obito ignored her as he cocked his arm back back, trying his best to aim. Kakashi, however, shifted his weight and tilted his head. He didn't seem to agree with what Obito was doing. "You're going to miss, Obito." He stated. Obito shot him a look as he held the rock for a moment. "Am not! Shut up, Kashi!" And then he launched it.

But Kakashi had been right; it missed.

Obito's stone missed Yakitate's head and hit an elegant woman right in the butt, making her scream in shock before she jerked around and looked around for the source that had hit her. Her gaze fell upon Jiraiya right behind her, who had just been turning at the exact moment. Once he saw that she was looking at him, he smiled at her. "Hello, lovely lady. Nice day, huh?" He asked, trying to be polite.  
A second later, he was on ground, holding his jaw after the woman slugged him across the face.

Obito went very red with embarrassment as he jerked around to avoid eye contact. Rin just sweatdropped as she stared dully at him while Kakashi was sniggering to himself. "See? I told you." He told him quietly in a state of fact tone. Obito glared at him, fists clenched tightly. "Oh yeah?!" He snapped. "Let's see you do better, Mr. High and Mighty!"

"Obito!" Rin scowled at her best friend, her hands on her waist. "Don't talk like that to Kakashi! That's just so mean!" She continued to scold him.

But Kakashi just rolled his eyes before he reached down and picked up a stone. "Fine." He answered dryly. He immediately stood firm and readied himself to throw the rock. He paused for a long moment, as if he was measuring the distance and time with his eyes. And then he threw it.  
The rock spun extremely fast as it sailed through the air, as if it was attracted to Yakitate like a magnet. And like how Kakashi wanted, the stone slammed into the back of the bullies head, sending him sprawling to the ground, yelping in pain.  
Both Obito and Rin burst into laughter, having to double over to hold their sides. Kakashi just smirked behind his mask and folded his arms quite smuggly. "Now that's how you throw objects."

Rin straightened herself, still laughing. "Thanks, Kashi. That was really nice of you to do that for me." She told him fondly. Obito stopped laughing as he looked at her in surprise, while Kakashi looked away. He could see the look in her eyes as she stared at the silver white haired young nin. And all Kakashi replied was, "It was nothing." But it seemed that it wasn't nothing to Rin. She just continued to smile at him.

As the months slowly went by, Team Minato was doing rather well as they worked together on missions. They started off small, like everyone else. But soon began to take bigger missions. They were getting very good as they trained under Minato, who was teaching all of them different lessons.  
Eventually, Rin was starting to show potential in the medical arts and he thought it would be better to take a few lessons from one of the S ranked Shinobi, Tsunade after her training with him. He had requested that Tsunade would teach Rin a few things. At first, Tsunade refused, saying that Rin didn't have potential for medical training.  
"She seems like a dumb bell to me." The beautiful blonde woman said dully one day.  
Minato didn't like that but he just kept on smiling with a lazy shrug. Then he suggested a bet with her, saying that if Rin could't learn a lesson within two weeks, he would pay her, Tsunade, his team's next salary. Because Team Minato usually got a lot of money for their missions, Tsunade couldn't refuse.  
However, by the end of the two weeks, Tsunade lost the bet but gained a new student. She had been too impressed with Rin's ability to learn fast and decided that she would teach her a little more. Rin was extremely enthusiastic about becoming a student of one of Three Legendary Ninjas.

Still, the months rolled by and Team Minato grew more skilled with each passing mission they did. Even though Kakashi and Obito bickered and argued most of the time, making snappy remarks at each other.  
Rin's parents, however, did not change their minds about Shinobi, no matter how well she was doing. They still argued with their daughter about her new career as a ninja. And eventually the arguments grew into full out fights. They started yelling at each other and it did draw a little attention from neighbors. Even Obito had heard some of the fights and every time Rin started crying in the park because of some of the harsh words her father said to her, he did what he could to comfort her.

But, one day, the fights grew really bad.

One day, almost a month before Rin was going to take the Chuunin exam, she had told her parents about the upcoming exam and about how excited she was, even though she knew they wouldn't care about it. Mr. Hayashi finally came unglued and began to yell at her.

"You're throwing your life away, Rin!" He snapped at her. "Becoming a ninja was the biggest mistake you've ever made! Why won't you just listen to me?! If you continue this life as a Ninja, you will get yourself killed!" He shouted.

Rin glared at him, tears starting to fill her eyes and her chest was heaving as she felt rage and pain bottling inside of her. "Papa! It's my dream to be a Shinobi! Why can't you understand that?! I'm also taking lessons from Lady Tsunade, one of the Legendary Ninja. She's teaching me how to be a medical nin! I want to save lives, not end them! I'm learning how to heal people using my chakra!" She told him, angrily.

Mr. Hayashi glared right back at her. "All nin are the same, Rin Hayashi! They are people who use their power to hurt people! They're mercenaries!" He shouted into Rin's face. "And I will not allow this anymore! This has to stop! You will go to Master Minato Namikaze tomorrow and tell him that you are going to quit being a Shinobi!"

"I will not!" Rin said stubbornly, her arms folded across her chest.

Her father just gritted his teeth as he gave her a dark look. "Oh yes you will, Rin! I am not going to let you throw your life away, fighting enemies of the village!"

Rin slowly shook her head as she folded her arms, and stomped one foot. "Now you're jsut being a coward, papa! You just don't like us, Shinobi, because of the power we have. You're just scared of us when we protect you and the village!" She said sharply. Mr. Hayashi didn't seem to have liked being called a coward. He gave his daughter a very dark look and balled up his fists to try to control his temper. "Do not call me a coward, Rin! I am not a coward! I'm just being sensible! I just wish you would be, you fool of a child!"

Rin shook her head angrily, her face very red with anger. "Yes, papa! You are a coward! A big, fat scaredy cat who just can't accept the facts...!"

And then she got slapped for it.

Rin gasped, staggering back as her head had snapped to the side. Her hand flew up to the side of her face, holding it over the red mark that her father had just left on her face. She looked at Mr. Hayashi with alarm and fear. Even her mother had gasped in shock and slapped a hand over her mouth as she stared at her husband after he had slapped their child.  
Mr. Hayashi looked just as alarmed as she had, his hand still rose and he was staring at it as if it had grown a head but then he shook his head. He still looked very angry at Rin for her words. Trembling, he lowered his hand and stumbled over his words as he tried to find something to say. "Ri-Rin...I'm sor-sorry for doing that. But I had to. You had it coming. You never speak to your father like that. It is upmost disrespectful." He said with a quiver. "And I will not allow you to be a ninja and live in this house. Do I make myself clear?"

Rin closed her mouth, her lip quivering a little as she glared at him with anger. She slowly lowered her hand and balled up her fists as she took a step back. "Perfectly clear, father." She said icily. "If I can't live in my own home and be what I want to be, then I won't live in this house." She whirled around and started to storm towards the door.

"If you go out that door, Rin, you will never be welcomed back in here!" Her father snapped.

Rin stopped before even opening the door, her shoulders shaking. She then slowly turned around and gave him a fierce look. "Good! Like I want to come back! You are so mean and cold, papa! You won't let me live my dreams! I hate you! Maybe if you're lucky, I'll die on my missions and never come back!" She yelled before she burst out of the house, tears streaming down her cheeks as she raced past neighbors. She didn't pay any attention to them. Nor did she even notice Kakashi looking after her with concern as she ran down the street.

For hours Rin cried hard at the Hokage monument, sitting on top of the second Hokage's stone head. It even had started to rain, as if the heavens was crying with her. She didn't seem to notice though. She just cried even harder into her arms, gasping as if she was in pain. She couldn't believe how impossible her father was being. And she knew that she couldn't go back to their house. Not after he had slapped her and after they had shouted at each other as if they were enemies. She couldn't return to her place of birth.  
But, problem was, she didn't have anywhere else to go. And it hurt her terribly. She had no place to go, no shelter, and she was considered an outsider by most of the village. Could it seriously get worst?

Far below from where she was, a figure was standing under a tree, looking up to where she was. He didn't seem to notice the rain either, nor even care that he was getting wet. Kakashi knew that Rin was in pain. He had been watching her for almost an hour now, watching her cry. He didn't know exactly why she was crying only that he knew it had something to do with her parents. He had heard that fight that she had with her father. And he believed that no one should ever be in that much pain, not like Rin was.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi turned around when he heard his sensai calling to him. His eyes looking Minato over, and then noticing that he wasn't alone. Jiraiya was also there, looking very concerned. Both were under an umbrella, yet only their trousers were getting wet. "Sensai Minato, Master Jiraiya." the young student said in a greeting.

Minato was frowning as he looked around before looking towards the stone head of the Second Hokage. "Did you find Rin?" He asked before he spotted her.

Kakashi just nodded as he pointed to the ledge where she was anyway. "Rin's up there, Sensai." He told him quietly. "She's been up there for nearly two hours now, crying her eyes out."

"Oh boy." Jiraiya sighed as he looked up at the ledge. "It's not really safe up there, not during a rain storm. She might slip and fall to her death or catch her death, or even get hit by lightning." He said shaking his shaggy white head. Minato sighed as he stared up at where Rin was. "I don't really think she cares right now, Master." He said before starting to walk towards the path. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi followed him, wordlessly.

The three Shinobi went up the path that lead to where Rin was, soon finding her still crying in her arms. She didn't even seem to realize that they were, and if she did, she paid no attention. She just cried harder, soaking to the bone. Her cloths were clinging to her body and her hair was matted down around her face.  
But when she felt the rain stop falling on her, she slowly lifted her head and stared down at the village. She could see what little shadows standing around her. She could see the embroidary of her Sensai's white jacket. But she still didn't look up. She knew he was there, shielding her from the rain.  
Without a word, Minato bent down beside her and gently place an arm around her. His face very soft, yet full of concern. Both Kakashi and Jiraiya stood off to the side, though, watching as the golden haired Shinobi gave Rin a light squeeze, and tried to warm her with his own body heat."Rin, are you all right?"

Rin sniffed heavily as she lowered her head into her arms again before she leaned against her sensai after feeling how warm he was. "Y-yes." She muttered.

Minato pulled her closer, feeling her shivering from the cold. He knew that was what was wrong, besides she had just cried for two hours. He could feel how cold her skin was. So he moved closer to try to keep her warm. "What happened?" He asked, gently.

Rin just shook her head as she buried her face into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around herself. "...Papa and...I...we got into a really nasty fight!" She cried softly. "I...I've run away from home and I'm not ever going back, Master Minato! I can't! He hates me! He doesn't want me to be a Shinobi but I want to be! He said...he said that I have to quit being a Shinobi to be able to live there anymore! But I don't want to! I want to be a Shinobi! But I don't have anywhere else to go though! I'm...!" She burst back into tears.

"..." Minato sighed before he pulled her closer and tried to get her stand up. She hesitated for a moment but then stood up with him, still leaning against him. "Come on, Rin. You can come stay with me for a while. Just until we can talk some sense into your father."

Rin looked tearfully up at him, pale as a ghost. "B-but...he'll be so mad. He won't listen to you. Even if you are Konoha's Yellow Flash. He doesn't want me to a Shinobi and live in our house."

Minato shook his head as he released her to pull his jacket open for her to get in. "If that's the case, then I'll will do what I can to find you a place to stay." He told her gently. "Even if you have to live with my family for a while."

Rin just sniffed and wiped her tears away. But with a sad smile, she nodded against his chest. "Th-thanks, Sensai Minato." She muttered. And then she noticed Kakashi and Jiraiya. Her once pale face was now cherry red from embarrassment now that Kakashi had seen her crying. Kakashi just smiled under his mask and shook his head. He had to admit, even if it was to himself, that Rin did look a little cute when she was blushing.

"Rin..."

_Present time_

"Rin..." came his soft voice, his hand gently resting on her shoulder. Rin slowly opened her eyes and she was once again staring at Obito Uchiha's name in the memorial stone. She reached up and wiped one of her tears away before lowering her head. She still did not look up at her friend. "...how could you, Kakashi." She whispered very softly.

Above her, Kakashi frowned and tilted his head to the side. His brow furrowed a little from confusion. He wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about. "How could I what?" He asked gently.

Rin didn't reply for a long moment before she finally looked up at him, a strained look in her eyes. She felt and saw Kakashi slowly withdraw his hand from her shoulder. She could see the surprise in his one eye. He knew that something was wrong. She still didn't reply as she climbed clumbsily to her feet and he backed away a few feet. "How could you..." She paused again. "...not tell me how my father really died? How he had tried to fight that nine tailed fox when he didn't know how to fight!" Rin's voice raised a notch as she glared at Kakashi. "How could you know that Kyuubi killed my father and you still taught him how to be a ninja?!"

Now Kakashi frowned, looking rather serious as he slid his hands into pockets. He finally knew what she was talking about. He knew of who she was talking about as well. "Rin..." He paused shaking his head. "Naruto is not Kyuubi. The fox demon is gone thanks to our sensai..."

"Kakashi! Naruto has the fox demon inside of him! He's a monster!" Rin said angrily, her hands balled up. "He killed my father, dammit!"

Kakashi's eye twitched a little before he pulled his hands back out and stepped closer to her, shaking his head. "Rin!" He said sharply. "Do not call Naruto a monster! He's far from it! You don't know him as well as I do! He might have Kyuubi sealed up inside of him but he has control, Rin! Naruto is just a boy who has been seen as an outsider because he was an orphan! He was someone who didn't fit in because he was different!" He told her seriously. "Just like someone I know."  
With his words, Rin's eyes widened in surprise as the pain slowly began to roll over her face. She was instantly remembering how she hadn't fitted in because she had been an outsider.  
"Yes, Rin." Kakashi said more softly now. "He's somewhat like you. Shunned because he was different." He shook his head. "He's been orphaned because his mother died at his birth and his father died doing something so great for the village." he told her.

Rin stared at him for a long time before she shuddered. She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head. "Oh, Kashi." She sighed, her voice quivering. "Wha-what have I done?! I am such a horrible person!" Her knees shook below her before she sank down to them covering her eyes. "First, I hurt my father by telling him that I hated him and then I went off and got Obito killed because I was, and am, a fool. Now my mother hates me. And not I've hurt the feelings of a young boy. I am such a horrible person."

Kakashi shook his head as he strode forward and bent down to one knee in front of Rin, taking her by the shoulders. "Stop it, Rin. You always blame yourself." He warned her sternly. "You're far from a horrible person. You just didn't think, as you used to. And you did not kill Obito. It was the enemy. What happened to him wasn't your fault."

Rin sighed as she lowered her head, close to touching his shoulder with her forehead. She eventually lifted a hand and clutched at his fist, burying her face into it. "Kakashi, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done something to stop Obito's death. I wish I could have done something for my dad." She said softly as tears filled her eyes. "I...I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

"..." Kakashi sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and helped her stand up. He lifted one hand and patted her right on the head. "It's okay, Rin. You needed time to yourself, to gather your thoughts. I know why you left." he then pulled away, smiling. "Anyway, now that you're back, we have a lot to talk about, to catch up, you know? Have dinner with me?"  
Rin's eyes snapped wide open as she stared at Kakashi with shock, her mouth had even fell open as she gawked at him. "Dinner?!" She then squinted her eye, in a mock of suspcion as she smiled. "Are you really Kakashi Hatake? Because I don't remember Kakashi Hatake ever being interested in asking me out on a date? I mean it is a date, right?"

Kakashi snorted as he backed away and folded his arms. "Rin, it's been years now. I've changed a little over the years. And yeah, I suppose it would be a date. If you don't want to, I don't care. I just wanted to hear about your trip. Find out where've you been and what you've seen." He told her.

Rin smiled before she shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. "All right then. I'd love to, Kashi."

"Good." Kakashi said smiling back at her. "There's a new resturant we can try out. Meet me here tonight, just before sun down." He told her. Rin nodded as she backed away from him, starting away on her own. "Okay. I'll see you tonight then." She waved at him before they parted ways.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later that night, Rin was at the memorial, waiting for Kakashi to show up, though she was starting to get impatient. He was late and this did make her think deeply about him. She didn't ever remember him being late for anything. He was always on time. She wondered how much Kakashi had changed since the last time she knew him.  
That night, before she had gone to the memorial site, she had told Chiro and Seb that she needed to go out and get some fresh air and if they needed anything, they were to alert her immediately. Chiro seemed to understand the true meaning about her going out, so he just smiled and tried to reassure her that they would be fine. Sen was also smiling as Rin left their apartment, wearing a nice lavendar outfit. Her hair was pulled back into the loose braid she usually kept it in, tied with a light blue ribbon. Now, she was just waiting for her old friend, and starting to get impatient as it was.

"Yo!"

Rin turned when she heard him and saw Kakashi making his way towards her, his face hidden behind his Icha Icha book and that made her give him a dull look. He was dressed in his every day wear, looking just about the same. His forehead protector, as always, was pulled over his left eye while theother was trained on the book in his hand. With a half smile, half annoyed look, she folded her arms and shifted her weight to one side. "I see you really don't have any experience about dates, Kakashi."

Kakashi closed his Icha Icha book and placed it back into his bag while looking at her with amusement. "Why do you say that?"

"For one," Rin said, rather dully. "You're late. Since when is the Great Kakashi Hakate ever late? Another, you're reading those stupid porno books that you know annoys me. Third, you're not exactly dressed for a date." She said looking him over. Kakashi now looked himself over, his eyebrow raising before he looked back at her. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I thought I looked nice."

Rin still looked annoyed. "Well, you don't look that bad. Okay, so I'll let you off with the casual wear. But your dumb book, uh-uh." She said shaking her head, before holding out her hand. "Hand it over."

Now Kakashi looked rather defensive, yet his eyes were wide. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing his book from his pack and hugging it close to his chest. "What?! No way! I don't let anyone touch my books!" He said. Rin narrowed her eyes at him, though a smile was threatening to break loose on her face. "I am not going to have dinner with you if you read that book while we're eating." She told him seriously.

"I won't take it out. I promise." Kakashi said, still a little defensive.

Rin blinked a few times before getting a weirded out look on her face. "I feel like I'm arguing with Obito again." She then laughed, and Kakashi joined her. "Okay, fine. Keep the book put away. But if you take it out, I'm taking it away. Now, for the last option." Rin rose an eyebrow, her arms still folded over her chest. "You. Are. Late."  
Kakashi snorted as he copied her very stance, his arms folded and he matched her stance perfectly. "So, the Sharingan came with a few extra habits. So sue me."

Rin looked at him with astonishment, her arms dropping to her sides. She just stared at Kakashi as if he was a two headed freak. She couldn't help it. But then she felt a bubble of laughter starting to rise up inside her and then she exploded. She couldn't help but laugh, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She just shook her head as she just continued. Kakashi just rose an eyebrow and tilted his head. "What is so funny?" He asked dryly, now sounding way too serious.

"I'm sorry!" Rin laughed as she tried to contain herself but she had lost control. "It's just...you're so different, Kakashi." She laughed a little longer while he stared dully at her. After a while, she finally decided that it was enough. So she took a deep breath and smiling at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." Her smile faded a little when she saw the dull look on Kakashi's face. It reminded her too much of his old self when they were younger. "Hmm." She hummed still smiling, her fist pressed against her mouth. "That's the Kakashi I remember."

"Are you done?" Kakashi asked dryly. "Or should I just walk away now?"

Rin blinked a few times, though she couldn't help but smile at him. She nodded as she walked over to his side and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry. It's just..." she sighed, sounding a little happy. "It's been way too long since I've seen you, Kakashi. You've changed."  
"And you haven't?" Kakashi asked, now sounding amused, his revealed eye softened, as if it was smiling at her. "You're just about the same, I can see."  
Rin smiled, looking away. "Yes. I suppose I haven't changed after all these years." She lowered her head a little. "I'm still the weakling of Team 7."

Now Kakashi frowned. He placed his hand onto his waist and nudged her arm. "Quit it, Rin. You're not weak. You've come along way. And I'm sure you've got some moves you've learned over the years." He told her. Rin looked up at him, her eyes a little damp but she was still smiling. "Well, there are a few things I've learned."  
"Good." Kakashi said grabbing her arm and pulling her with him. "You can tell me all about them while we're eating." And when Rin laughed, this time he didn't get annoyed.

The restaurant they went to was actually a little nice, though it wasn't too expensive. Rin and Kakashi sat together in a far corner booth where it was more secluded for them. It was also a little dark in that corner, of course at Kakashi's request. Dark enough where he could actually take off his mask and not let anyone, not even Rin could see his face. And to make sure that she couldn't see, he sat at a certain angle where he was practically facing the wall.  
During dinner, Rin requested that he told her about his new team and what he had been doing all those years before she started on herself. Kakashi had paused before doing it but then shrugged and gave her everything. He told he how he first met Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and what they did for their survival test. He ignored the dull look Rin was giving him when he told her about the bell test. She remembered that test, actually. She remembered that their own sensai, Minato Namikaze actually let Jiraiya pull it on them. By the end of it, none of the three of Team 7 had been amused.  
Kakashi continued on telling Rin about the missions that he went on with the three young ninja and then moved onto how everything began to fall apart when Orochimaru attacked Konoha. He told her about how Sasuke got involved with the evil nin and how he betrayed the village. Rin listened to every detail with a deep frown but smiled again when Kakashi told her about how Naruto nobly volunteered to go after Sasuke and beat the senses into him.

"Well, in the end, Sasuke came back, Team 7 got back together and we spend most of our time working together." Kakashi finished explaining. He took a drink of his tea through his mask so he didn't have to take off the mask. "Now, what about you? What've you been up to? And how in the world did you get involved with Zangetsu?"  
Rin looked away, her smile and laughter gone from her face. She actually looked rather sad and distant about getting to that part. She looked like she didn't want to talk about that.  
"Hmm?" Kakashi now frowned when he saw the look on her face. "Rin? Is it really that bad?"

Rin sighed as she leaned against the table, her head lowered a little but then she lifted her head, still leaning against it. "Well, the part about Zangetsu is." She shook her head, forcing a smile. "After I left, I went traveling on my own. I was so depressed and lonesome during that time. I wasn't sure where I was going to go, what I was going to do. I was so afraid that if I was caught by Leaf Shinobi, I was going to be in trouble. That's why I never wore my forehead protector." She looked down at her pouch she was carrying before getting into it and pulling out her old protector. It was quite worn and aged. The fabric was a little ragged and there were fingerprints all over the metal. But it was clear that she hadn't worn it for a long time.

Kakashi just frowned as he stared at it in Rin's hands. He was quiet for a long time before he reached across the table, holding out his hand for it. Rin looked at him in surprise before giving it to him.

"I've never worn it again after that day. I always kept it in my pack." The kunoichi told him, in sad tone. "I was considering on tossing it, seeing that I wasn't much of a Shinobi anymore. I was ashamed of myself for what happened to Obito." She saw Kakashi raise his eye to her, though he still held the headband. She only shook her head. "I wasn't a Shinobi after that day. Not of the Leaf."

"Your story is too depressing." Kakashi said dryly. "Knock it off and tell me something positive."

Rin broke into a smile as she closed her eyes. She then lifted her head, looking a little brighter. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't stay that way for too long. I was depressed for a few months while on my travels. That is until I met a traveling troupe of performers. They were on their way to the Lands of Sand, to perform for the Kazekage there. They took me along. There, I met a man, Shinju. He was an interesting man. He liked to laugh and was always smiling." She saw her old friend, making a face. For a moment, he looked almost disapproving. "Oh, Shinju was an old man, Kakashi. He had a wife and several kids." The look went away, and Kakashi almost looked like he was smiling again. "Anyway, about a few weeks, I was still in my little depressed mode and Shinju just got so annoyed with how I never smiled or laughed at any of his jokes." Rin said before making a face, as if she was remembering something painful.

"What? What did he do?" Kakashi asked seriously, as if he was already not liking what was going to be said.

Rin, however, just smiled and shook her head. "Well, one day, he got tired of me moping around. He kind of attacked me, but not in a bad way!" She said quickly when Kakashi's face had darkened. "He tackled me to the river when I wasn't looking and began tickling me. I told him to knock it off, that I didn't want to laugh or smile but he kept tickling me." She almost grinned at the memory. "I couldn't help it when he refused to stop it. So, I laughed."

Kakashi was chuckling as he stared at the metal of Rin's forehead protector.

"After that, I never stopped laughing. He made me happy again." Rin said smiling. "Shinju kept telling me jokes and I hardly stopped laughing again, even if it hurt. He was just like Jiraiya, only not a perverted old man. He just liked to make everyone smile. Well, I lived with that family for a while, traveling everywhere, seeing new sights. But as time went on, I decided that I didn't want to be a nobody anymore. So I went back to doing my training. I got back into shape and practiced my jutsu. Shinju and his family liked to watch me as I trained and they even commented on how well I was doing. They even encouraged me to try to speak to some of their connections, some of them were nin theirselves. So, I began learning everything. I learned so many new techniques, I couldn't believe it."

"I'd like to see some of those techniques someday." Kakashi said pleasantly.

Rin nodded as she silently agreed. "Well, anyway, I went back to practicing my medical techniques. Shinju's wife, Takara, even helped me with a few. She knew a few techniques that would be very helpful." Her face grew sad again, but she kept a smile. "Then Shinju and Takara passed away. They were too old to travel anymore. It was said to see them go, but life goes on, you know. Their children decided to go their seperate ways, and I decided that I would do the same." She looked up at him. "Well, after Shinju and Takara was gone, I became a wandering medical nin. I traveled to small villages, helping anyone that needed it. But I went by the name Ling Shiahaya. I decided I didn't want to be Rin anymore."

Kakashi looked directly at her her, frowning a little with disapproval. "But why? Why didn't you want to be Rin, any more? That's who you truly are." He said, softly.

"Well," Rin began. "It was because I was running from my past, Kakashi. I didn't want to return to Konoha and be me again. I didn't want to be the annoying outsider that no one liked." She saw Kakashi's eye narrow but she held up a hand for him to keep quiet. "But then...I found the Valley of Shadows." She looked towards the window. "I came to that place, really tired and hungry. I don't know how I found my way there. But I did. I was half asleep as I walked."

Again, Kakashi stared at her with his one eye, more in curiousity. "I've never been there before. What's it like? Dark and dreary?"

Rin smiled as she stared out the dark window. "No. Dark, yes. It was pretty dark there. But dreary, no." She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, as if recalling the memory. "The village is in a vast valley, surrounded by high mountains. The mountains were mostly diamond mines but there were diamonds outside the mines too." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "When I first saw the village, I didn't see it. It was so dark because the moon was hidden behind clouds. I thought I had found the edge of earth and I didn't dare to take another step, believing I might step off and fall into the darkness of oblivion. But then, the clouds rolled away and the moon shone down on the valley." She looked almost breathless now. "I've never seen a more beautiful place, Kakashi. When the moon light hit all of those diamond boulders, I thought I was in heaven. The light shone in the diamonds, making the mountains sparkle like the stars in the dark sky." She blushed with a little embarrassment. "I actually cried with joy to see a place like that."

Kakashi laughed quietly though.

"Anyway, I made camp on the ridge where I was at, and that's when the Shadoai showed up. They saw my campfire and came after me. At first, they didn't treat me so well. They don't like strangers and I was trespassing." Rin told her old friend. "I was taken to the Shadokage, Kageri as a prisoner. I was treated a little more kindly because I wasn't fighting but the Shadoai were still a little rough." She shrugged. "Kageri asked me what I was doing there and I told him that I was a traveller. I told him that I didn't mean to stumble upon their village. He believed me and decided to be a little more kindly. But that was because I told him that I was a medic nin.  
"He was actually really happy to hear that. You see, when I first met Sen, she had been really sick. She had caught a rare case of a flu and none of the Shadoai medic nins had the right skills to making a certain medicine that would cure her." Rin shook her head as she stared out the window again. "I, fortunately, did. Kageri told me that he would let me go alive if I could produce the medicine and save Sen's life. So I did. I spent hours trying to cure Sen and throughout the night, when she was really, really sick and I thought she was going to die, her fever broke. I had saved her life."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, returning his eye onto Rin's forehead protector. "And they spared your life of course."

Rin smiled right back at him, her eyes only flickering over to him before she looked back out the window. "Yes. They even honored me by giving me a special black diamond as a reward. Black dimaonds are a top priority and really rare, even for their mines." She turned back to him. "Only Shadoai can have them. You've seen all of those forehead protectors that the bandits had? The ones with black stones ebedded in them, right?"

Kakashi only nodded.

"Well, those are fakes. They're obsidion stones. But Sei and his brother, Caligo still has theirs. Their stones in their forehead protectors are black diamonds." Rin told him before reaching up and digging into her top to pull out a black leather cord with a silver pendant hanging on it. Embedded in the silver was a sparkling black diamond. "This is my reward for saving Sen's life. Even if I am Shinobi, I am also a Shadoai." She told Kakashi.

"Wow." Kakashi said, sounding very impressed as he looked at the black diamond. He even reached over and took the pendant, looking it over. Rin only let him. "A Shinobi and a Shadoai? Exactly how does that work?"

Rin just shook her head. "Well, technically it doesn't. But they called me a Shadoai, even though I was a Shinobi. They began to teach me some of their techniques and eventually I became Sen's closest friend and guardian. Kageri even begged me to stay as her body guard." Her face then darkened as she remembered something bad. She looked back out the window.

"And then you met Sei Zangetsu." Kakashi said, making it sound more like a question.

Rin slowly shook her head. "No. Then I met Caligo Zangetsu, his older brother. Sei came later after meeting with him." She frowned. "At first, I liked them. I considered them my friends. They taught me some of their own techniques, but the problem was, I could never match their strength. They were so much more powerful than me. And still are." She looked directly into Kakashi's eye. "Caligo is Kageri's older brother, while Sei is the youngest."

The very news surprised Kakashi. He lowered his hands and the forehead protector onto the table while staring at Rin. "What?" he said breathlessly. "Then that would mean...Sen is..."

"Yes." Rin said seriously. "Sen is their neice. They've been trying to kill their own family." She shook her head. "Before Kageri became Shadokage, it was suppose to be Caligo that was to become Kage. But before his coronation, something really big happened."

Kakashi just tilted his head. "What? What happened?"

Rin frowned before looking around. She took a deep breath before looking at him. "Not here. Can we go somewhere else?" She asked. Kakashi just tilted his head but nodded. He held out her forehead protector, as if he wanted to tie it back on her head.

Rin drew back but then smiled before leaning forward and letting him tie it around her forehead. She paused to look in the window's reflection, only to be surprised to see that her forehead protector was cleaned. She looked at Kakashi with a questioning look but he was already making his way towards the door. She sweatdropped as she watched him, then gritted her teeth as she began searching her pockets for her money bag to pay for the bill.  
But then Kakashi was back, grabbing her hand. "Come on. Don't worry about it. They owe us more than we owe them anyway." And he quickly pulled her out of the restuarant.

"I can't believe you did that." laughed Rin. "Ditching the bill?"

Kakashi grinned at her as they hurried down the streets, well away from the restaurant. "I do it all the time. Now, continue with the story." he told her as they slowed their pace and walked.

Rin only nodded as she folded her arms around herself. "Okay then." She took another deep breath and looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, you don't happen to know exactly how a Shadokage is chosen, do you?" She asked and she recieved a silent no. "Well, in the Valley of Shadows, the Shadoai believe in a certain spirit demon. Long ago, from what I've learned, there was a terrible war in that valley. People were against their neighbors. That is until the great spirit of Okami, a demonic wolf spirit, woke up to the fighting. Okami watched as the people slaughtered each other and normally wolves don't care for the sight of blood. They actually enjoy it. But the legend says that Okami saw a child cry for his mother who had been killed trying to protect him. The death angered Okami and he thought enough blood had been shed. So under a full moon, he sang to the sky, howling like a thousand wolves.  
"The fighting stopped when they heard Okami's sad song of the night. The very sound of his voice brought peace over everyone. They begged him to govern them, tell them what to do so they could never fight again, at least each other. Okami almost didn't take pity on them but then decided against it. He turned to the one child that softened his heart, the great and oldest ancestor of Kageri Zangetsu and chose him to be leader. He told them that he would only fight for the true Shadokage. He placed himself into a black diamond and the diamond was passed from generation to generation to those who would be Shadokage." Rin paused to look right at Kakashi. "Okami's black diamond belongs to the Shadokage and whoever owns that diamond has power over Okami. They will be the leader of the Shadoai."

Kakashi frowned, tilting his head towards Rin but didn't say anything for a long time. But then he looked at her. "And how does Caligo fit in this?"

Rin gave him a very serious look, stopping herself from walking any more. She even grabbed Kakashi's arm softly to make him face her. But she wasn't doing it to be mean or anything. "Okami sensed Caligo's black heart, before he was given to him. He appeared out of no where and flat out told Caligo that he would never be Shadokage. He gave his diamond to Kageri instead."

"Ouch." Kakashi said with a wince. "That's harsh."

Rin nodded. "Yeah. And that's why Caligo is against Kageri. He wants to be Shadokage, to possess Okami's power. He tried to take it by force once but Kageri told him no. They fought but Caligo lost because of Okami's power. And then he was thrown out of the village, with Sei because he agreed with him. They became missing nin."

"So...why's Caligo and Sei after Sen, then?" Kakashi asked, frowning.

Rin shook her head as she continued to stare at him. "Don't you understand, Kashi? They're not after Sen. They're after the diamond. Sen HAS Okami's diamond. She's to become the next Shadokage." she told her friend. She nodded when Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. "Caligo and Sei believe that if they kill Sen, then they can steal the diamond. Once Okami's diamond is in their hands, they can control him."

"But how?" Kakashi asked seriously. "If Okami refuses..."

Again Rin shook her head. "That's the problem, Kashi. Okami refuses, yes. But if Caligo has his diamond, he can't refuse. He's bound to the diamond by his own laws. And Okami will not break his own rules. If Caligo gets his diamond, Okami will have no choice but to do whatever he says." She told him.

Kakashi just frowned as he looked over the railing of the bridge they were crossing. The water running underneath it was dark though, darker than usual due to there being no moon that night. "Hmm. That can't be good. Exactly how strong is this Okami spirit?" He asked, tilting his head back towards Rin. Rin sighed beside him as she rested her hands onto the railing and looked at the dark water. "Oh, he's very strong. I've only seen him once. He's a very large black wolf with eight tails. I'm supposing he's one of the tailed demons, but doesn't seem to be much of a threat, unless he's in the wrong hands." She tilted her head. "I'd say he's only a level down from Kyuubi. Not as powerful as the demon fox, but he's pretty close."

Kakashi's face looked rather thoughtful as he took everything in. But then he turned to face Rin, giving her a soft look. "Don't worry. We'll make sure that Caligo doesn't get a hold of Okami's diamond, or even Sen for that matter." He told her.

Rin smiled as she stared up at him, her eyes rather soft. She was looking at him with much admiration. "I've missed you, Kakashi. I almost forgot about how noble you truly are." She told him. Kakashi looked at her just as thoughtful as she was looking at him. "I'm not. But I try."  
"You really don't need to try, Kakashi." Rin said softly. "You've always been noble. Serious, but still. You're the best Shinobi."

Kakashi just stared down at her, and she stared back. They were quiet for a long time, just looking at one another. But the Copy Nin finally made a sound as if he was smiling too loud. "I've missed you too, Rin. You don't know how worried I've been while you were gone." He told her quietly. Rin just smiled as she reached and gently flicked his nose, making him pull a face. But then they both laughed. They stood like that for a long time, just looking at her before Kakashi got a very distant look on his face. He looked like he was considering on doing something and when he started to bend his head towards her, Rin got a very clear idea of what he was thinking.

Suddenly, there was a loud splash from below them, sounding like someone was running in water or jumping into it. Both Kakashi and Rin jumped at the noise and looked over to see what it was but instead, they saw a large shadowy figure jumping towards them. Before any one of them could move or do anything, a steel toed boot slammed into the side of Kakashi's head, knocking him away from Rin.


	10. Chapter 9

Shattered Reflection-Chapter 9

"Kakashi!" Rin gasped when she watched the large shadow like nin kick him in the head, sending him crashing across the floor of the bridge before coming to a stop at a light pole, bending it a little. But she had her own worries to think about. Before she could run over to see if Kakashi was okay, a cold hand clamped down on her shoulder and shoved her into the bridge's railing. She gasped in pain as she hit the wood but gasped again when she saw exactly who had her pinned against the railing.

"Caligo!" Rin yelped in fear and pain.

Caligo Zangetsu, unlike his brother, was a whole lot more serious than Sei ever was and more darker looking. He did have shaggy, long, black hair, spilling all around his face and falling over his dark eyes, one with a golden glow near the pupil. His skin was slightly pale from the lack of sunlight. He was wearing a black Gi, along with a thick traveling cloak, looking a little aristrocratic. He was a few years older than Rin, and definitely a few years older than Kakashi as well. Maybe in his mid thirties. He had strong look about him, though in a very dark way. Around his neck, hanging rather loosely, was his forehead protector. In one hand he was holding a long bladed Kunai with teeth along the edges against Rin's throat, while his other hand was clutching her arm tightly and forcing her against the railing. His body was pressed against hers, keeping her pinned tightly against the railing as well.

"Hello, Ling." came his deep and dark monotonous voice. "Or shall I call you now by your real name, Rin?"

Rin shivered against him, her eyes wide with fear. She knew that she was in trouble. She knew what kind of danger she was in now that Caligo Zangetsu had arrived. "Cal-Caligo...you...you're here." She said in a trembling voice.

Caligo just eyed her darkly, though his mouth parted in to a dangerous smile. "Yes. I've recieved Sei's message and I came to the Fire Country to see how he was doing." His eyes now narrowed dangerously. "Guess where I found him?"

Rin swallowed hard as she tried to move back a little more but found that she couldn't. She used her other hand to inch it closer towards her Kunai holster but before she could even get it close, the kunai at her throat pressed against her skin, threatening to cut into her delicate throat. "Make a move, Rin. I am so dying to do it." Caligo said seriously, his eyes in dangerous slits. "After what you've done to Sei, I should return the favor."

Rin shook her head, trembling like a leaf during a storm. "I...I didn't kill him! I didn't...!"

"I know you didn't." Caligo said darkly. "He's alive, but just barely. I've a few medical nins healing him as we speak and he should be ready to rip your heart out from your chest in a few days." He tilted his head when he heard groaning from behind him. Rin even looked over his shoulder and saw Kakashi starting to move to his hands and knees, shaking his head as if he was trying to shake off dizziness. "Kakashi..." She said weakly. Kakashi must have heard her because he looked up and around for who had attacked him only to see a tall dark man have Rin pressed up against the side of the bridge. His eye flashed and he quickly climbed to his feet and started forward.

"I would not do that if I were you, Copycat Ninja." The dark man warned.

Kakashi stopped when he saw the man press the kunai into Rin's neck, now breaking the skin. A thin line of blood seeped through and started running down the blade. Rin whimpered in pain and fear, her eyes flashing as she felt the blade cut into her. "Rin..." Kakashi hissed between his teeth before he straightened himself and glared at the man holding his friend hostage. "Let her go. Now." His voice laced with danger.

Caligo Zangetsu smirked with a low "hmph" before flickering his eyes over to Rin, who looked back with fear. "I will, Hatake, once she gives me Sen."

"No." Rin said, now bravely. She winced when Caligo tightened his grip on her arm, digging his fingers into her skin. "Caligo, you can do whatever you want with me. I don't care. But I will not let you touch her."

"I'm sure your friend would not agree." Caligo said darkly as he pressed his kunai more into her throat, making her cry out in pain. "So, Kakashi Hatake, as I was saying. Guess where I found my brother, Sei?"

Kakashi didn't move, not wanting to provoke Caligo into hurting Rin anymore. He needed to have a clear mind, try to figure out how he was going to help her without getting her killed. "Let me guess. Dead on the forest grounds?" he asked sounding amused, though he was forcing it.  
Caligo didn't seem amused though. He tilted his head towards him, looking at the white haired Shinobi through narrowed slits. "In deed, on the forest floor, bleeding to death. But he's alive. Barely." He turned a little more to get a better look at Kakashi. "I should repay you the favor, Copy Ninja, by killing Rin or severely injuring her." he turned his dark eyes back onto the frightened looking kunoichi. "But I won't."

Suddenly, he moved in a blur, throwing Rin as hard as he could at Kakashi, who was taken by surprise. He moved forward quickly but ended up getting thrown back a few steps on impact, his arms around Rin, keeping her from falling to the ground.  
"Rin," Caligo said, facing both of them now, his eyes still dark as ever. "You have your warning."  
Rin clapped a hand over her throat, starting to quickly heal the cut that Caligo had placed there, her eyes dark with anger. Kakashi also was glaring at her, his arms still around her. "Do not disappoint me, Rin Hayashi." Caligo spoke as he clicked his fingers, and loudly. Both Kakashi and Rin blinked and looked around as several Shadoai bandits stepped out from behind trees. "I've taught them well and they will be watching. You tell my little brat of a niece to give me that diamond or your village will be in flames before I'm done." The dark Shadoai said in a low voice.

Kakashi let go of Rin, pushing her behind him to protect her, his arm very straight as blue electricity started to spark at his fingers. "Do you know what happens to enemy nin if they threaten Konoha, Zangetsu?" The silver white haired Shinobi said, dryly.

Caligo just smirked at him as he tilted his head downward, digging his chin into his neck. "Kakashi, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned him. "Kakashi, be careful. Please." Rin pleaded, her hand on his shoulder. "Caligo is a lot trickier than Sei. Look around us. It's too dark. We will be playing in his battle field if we fight him." She told him. Kakashi continued to stand there, his ball of electricity still pulsing in his hand. He just continued to glare at Caligo, who was watching him through narrowed eyes, but still smirked. "Kakashi, please trust me on this. I would not interfer if I knew he wasn't dangerous. He's a Shadoai, and his specialty is the shadows."

"I would listen to her if I were you." Caligo warned her darkly. "She knows from experience of what happens when she messes with me."

Kakashi narrowed his eye even more dangerously before tilting his head towards Rin. "Rin, did he ever hurt you?"

Rin hesitated as she heard the venom in her friend's voice. She wasn't sure that she should tell him. She wasn't sure what he would do. But when he tilted his head to look at her, the look in his eye told her that she should tell him. So she nodded. "A long time ago. When he was exiled out of the Shadoai Village." She told him before touching her shoulder, pausing before pulling the sleeve up to reveal a nasty scar.  
The dark look in Kakashi's eye grew even darker before he turned and looked seriously at Caligo. "Get out of Konoha Village, Caligo, or I will kill you. If you ever come back, so help me, I will not show you mercy." He spoke in a tone with was laced with danger.

Caligo stared at him for a long time before he turned away. "Be careful, Copy Ninja. Do not threaten me. You do it." He then clicked his fingers and the bandits were disappearing in the dark shadows. "Three days, Rin. You tell Sen that I will be back in three days for that diamond. If she continues to refuse to give it to me, your precious village will be destroyed on the behalf of her hands." And then he was gone in a black flash.

Kakashi stood there for a long time before he finally called back his Rasangeri and straightened up. He turned to look at Rin, looking her over for any injuries. But seeing that she healed the cut on her neck, he relaxed, taking a deep breath to help calm his nerves.  
"Rin, are you all right?"

Rin sighed as she lowered her head and stared numbly at the ground. She folded her arms, hugging herself, looking a little guilty. "I froze up. Seeing Caligo here startled me and I froze." She shook her head. "Why can't I ever change, Kakashi? I'm so weak. Weak compared to you." She sighed. Kakashi just frowned at her before placing a hand on her shoulder and used his other one to make her lift her head. "Rin, don't you ever call yourself weak again. You are not weak." He told her sternly. "Caligo took us by surprise, that's all. He got me and I don't usually put down my guard." He said before tilting his head. "Which, is actually a first."

Rin just stared up at him. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. It's probably my fault..."

"Rin, will you please stop blaming yourself?" The silver-white haired Shinobi said impatiently, throwing his hands up in the air. "You always do that. For once, will you please stop it?" He asked sounding annoyed. Rin stared at him for a long moment before she smiled faintly. Without a word, she threw her arms around his chest and hugged him. The action seemed to take him by surprise but he wrapped his own arms around her to keep them from being thrown to the ground.  
Rin just smiled against him, a deep sigh within her throat. "Thanks, Kakashi. I'm sorry. I wish I could make it up to you of what happened to Obito, and for being gone so long."  
Kakashi stared down at her for a long moment before his eye softened as he hugged her right back. "Rin, you are a funny person, you know that." He pulled away and shook his head at her. "Don't apologize anymore. You're back and that's all that matters." He then got a spark in his eye and an idea hit him. "If you really want to make it up to me, you should go apologize to Naruto and maybe even help me with a special training session I'm holding tomorrow."

Rin blinked a few times before she made a face and placed her hand against her forehead. "Oh, that's right. I still need to talk to Naruto and say that I'm sorry. I should have never said what I did to him." She sighed before smiling. "All right. I'll come help. But I'm going to bring Chiro and Sen to watch. I still need to keep an eye on her."

"..." Kakashi hummed as he made a face. He didn't look entirely thrilled about that, though he actually wouldn't mind Sen. It was Chiro that he did. "Rin, can I ask you something?"

Again, Rin blinked, seeing the look on his face and had heard a little discontent in his tone. "Uh, sure. What is it, Kakashi?" She asked tilting her head. Kakashi stepped back, his arms folding over his chest as he looked up at the sky. "About Chiro. Exactly...uh, jeeze. I can't believe I'm even asking this. He's your friend, right?" He muttered. Rin stared at him with surprise before a big, sly smile curled onto her face and she stepped back, folding her own arms. "Kakashi Hatake, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you actually sounding a little jealous?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head before he turned away. "Good night, Rin. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Rin laughed as she caught his arm and held him back. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you." She told him as she pulled him back. "Yes, Kashi. Chiro is just a friend. He actually has a wife and two children waiting back at the village." She shrugged. "We've just been friends for a long time. Since I saved Sen. He actually taught me a little in their ways."

Kakashi rose his eyebrow at her, though he looked very amused. "Okay. I'm just looking out for one of my old friends, that's all. I'm not jealous. There's really nothing to be jealous about anyway." He told her and he almost laughed at the way Rin crinkled her nose and gave him a dark look. "Uh-huh. Sure, Kashi." She turned away, smuggly and folded her arms behind her head. "You're just in denial. You know you love me." She teased.  
And then she was suddenly turned around when Kakashi grabbed her arm. She looked up at him surprise, seeing how soft his eye as he stared at her. She blinked several times while staring right back. And it surprised her even more as he dipped his head much closer to hers, his nose barely skimming her own.

'Oh my.' She thought breathlessly. 'Is he going to...k-ki...kiss me?' Rin thought, a faint blush starting to form on her cheeks.

But as Kakashi moved in for the kill, he suddenly grinned wickedly and flicked her nose softly. "See you tomorrow, Rin." He told her before he suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke and leaves swirling around.

Rin was still in a daze, staring at where he had been before he was gone. But she blinked out of her supor, realizing that he had been teasing her. With a scowl, she began cursing Kakashi's name as she made her way back to her apartment. "I am SO going to kill him tomorrow." She hissed between her teeth. "He's as bad as Obito Uchiha!" She continued to grumble but then smiled slyly. "Oh, yeah. Tomorrow, he is so going to pay." Pay back was such a delicious effort, especially when it was her who was going to do it.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, everyone. I really appreciate them. Also, someone pointed out a really BIG mistake that I did in this story and I would like to thank them for helping me out there. I realize that I did mess up on the timeline, big time and I would like to try and fix it. Especially with the ages. So I'm sorry, everyone. Here are the ages of everyone in the story, just to fix it now.

* * *

Kakashi: 29 yrs  
Rin Hayashi: 27 yrs  
Naruto: 14 yrs  
Sakura: 14 yrs  
Sasuke: 14 yrs **

Caligo Zangetsu: 37 yrs  
Kageri Zangetsu: 32 yrs (He married rather young)  
Sei Zangetsu: 29 yrs  
Sen Zangetsu: 15 yrs

Chiro: 34 yrs

* * *

**I hope that clears up a little. I'm sorry for messing up the timeline. I have a habit of messing with the ages just a little, so forgive me. **

**Anway, in this next chapter, this has a BIG spoiler alert, just so that you'll know. It somewhat follows Kakashi Gaiden, though I haven't actually read that manga yet. I'm just following through with information I'm getting off the net. So bear with me, if I mess something up. And also a little warning, this story that Rin is telling does not end happily. Anyway, read and review.

* * *

****Shattered Reflection-Chapter 10**

Early in the morning, Rin was leading Chiro and Sen towards the Memorial Stone training area, feeling somewhat excited. They were walking together, talking about what might happen that day. Though, Sen wasn't entirely happy. She didn't mind going to watch the Shinobi train. She was actually very excited about it. It was the fact that when Rin had returned to the apartment the night before, the Shinobi immediately told them who had attacked her and Kakashi. Sen was immediately in a state of paranoia. She hadn't been able to sleep most of the night until Rin made some tea for her to help her sleep. Then the Shinobi and her Shadoai friend stayed up most of the night, talking about what they were going to do.  
But as the new day began, Rin told Chiro and Sen of what her plans were and that they were invited to come watch the training with Team 7. Both agreed rather enthusiastically. So they were on their way to the training grounds.

Upon arriving there, they found the three young Shinobi sitting around the memorial stone and of course, Kakashi was late.

As Rin and her two companions walked up, all three of the young Chuunins looked up and was surprised to see them coming towards them. Though Naruto immediately gave Rin a cool look and turned away folding his arms. He still wasn't happy with her for what she had said to him the day before. Both Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice the look on his face for they were too interested in finding out what Rin, Sen and Chiro was doing there. But Rin did notice. She tried to give Nartuo a gentle, apologetic smile but it didn't work because his back was to her. She did not blame him for being so mad. She had said terrible things to him. How could he not be mad?

"Hello, Team 7. Is Kashi not here yet?" Rin asked pleasantly.

Sakura stood up and shook her head at her. "No. He's always late. And he comes up with lame excuses of why he's late." She said, with an anime sweatdrop rolling down her cheek.  
Rin smiled but shook her head as she looked at Naruto, who looked over his shoulder at her, still looking rather angry. But instead of saying anything to him, she looked at Sasuke. "Hmm. You're from the Uchiha clan, yes?"

"..." The black haired nin hummed before nodding. "Yes. Everyone knows that." he grumbled.

Rin just nodded as she reached into her hip pouch and pulled out a Kunai. "I have something for you. It rightfully belongs to your clan so I thought I'd return it." She held out the Kunai, which to the youth's surprise, it had the seal of his clan on it.

"How...how did you get this?" Sasuke asked looking rather surprised.

Rin shook her head as she went over to the memorial stone and looked it over before she found Obito's name right by her own. She reached over and began tracing his name with her finger, a very thoughtful look on her face. "One of your cousins, I believe, Sasuke, Obito Uchiha. He was my best friend. And Kakashi's."

That took all three by surprise immediately as they heard that.

Rin didn't look at them for a long time before she turned and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I've done you wrong. I am so sorry for what I said to you yesterday."

Now everyone's attention was on Naruto, who looked forlorn again. The surprise to hear that Sasuke's old cousin had been Kakashi's friend was gone the moment Rin addressed him. He just dipped his head into his neck, still looking at her in such a way. "I am not Kyuubi." He grumbled. Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised that he would say that out loud, though they had known for a while theirselves.  
"I know." Rin said softly as she looked at him. "I should have never accused you to be. I know you may have the demon sealed up inside of you but that's not who you are. And I am so sorry for what I called you. You are Naruto Uzumaki, not Kyuubi." She then turned towards him before bowing so low that her forehead almost touched the dirt. "Please, forgive me."

Naruto frowned at her but his face was softening out of its angry expression. He took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay. I guess I can forgive you." He told her.

Rin smiled as she sat up straight again. "I wish I could make it up to you, Naruto. Ask for anything, and I will happily do it." She said to him. Naruto tilted his head to the side, his arms folding over his chest before he got a very bright look on his face. His arms immediately dropped to his sides and he took a step forward, grinning. "What does Kakashi-sensai look like under his mask?!"

"...!" Everyone blinked in surprise.

Rin stared at him with wide eyes, seeing how fast his request came before she tilted her head to the side. "What, has he never taken off his mask?" She asked sounding a little amused. The blank looks that all three gave her answered the question. "No. He never does. He doesn't even take it off to eat with us." Sakura said dully. "Once he did take off his mask because we kept begging him to but he had another mask under it."

"He, he, he." Rin laighed as she shook her head. "Oh, that sounds just so like him. He never takes off his mask for anything unless it's so dark that we can't see. Why am I not surprised?" She then shook her head. "So you've never ever seen him without his mask, right?"  
All three young Shinobi shook their heads, still looking at her dully. "Nope." Naruto said, folding his arms behind his head. "We've got this bet going on about what he looks like. I say he has fishlips. Sakura thinks he has a harlip. So we'e been trying to get him to take off his mask to see who wins." He then grinned again. "So, what does he look like? Does he have fishlips or a harlip?"  
Rin rose her eyebrow, very amused but she shook her head, looking at Sasuke. "Before I tell you, what do you think, Sasuke? What are you betting on?" She asked still laughing.

Sasuke shook his head as he looked away. "I'm not betting on anything." He said quietly. "It's a stupid bet and it's none of our business of what Kakashi looks like." He told them all, giving them a look. But Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke.

Rin shrugged. "Well, you have a point there. Kakashi wears his mask for a few reasons. The number one reason is, a few ninja don't like showing off their faces, for identity reasons. Even if you do know who they are. Another reason," Rin looked rather mischievious with this piece of information. "He's rather handsome under that mask. He knows that if he takes off his mask, he won't left alone by women."

Now all three, mostly Naruto and Sakura, looked very interested. They had their full attention on Rin, who was smiling. "So you do know what he looks like?! But I thought you said he never took off his mask!" The energetic blonde said.  
"Well, he never did on purpose." Rin told him, her eyes starting to look distant again. "How I got to see his face once, which was only once," She pulled a face. "Did he ever tell you HOW he got the Sharingan eye?"

This definitely had all three young Shinobi's attention. "No." All three said, two sounding too excited that they were actually learning something about their sensai. They had been waiting for this for a long time. Now they were going to learn something. Rin, just looked back at Obito's name in the stone. "Well, I'm not entire sure if I should tell you. It's a little graphic and I would think if Kakashi would have wanted you to know, he would have told you himself." She then made a face, her nose crinkling. "Then again, he never says anything." She smiled at the three young students. "All right. I'll tell you."

"ALL RIGHT!" cheered Naruto as he threw up a fist into the air before plopping down onto the ground in front of her, looking like a kid at Christmas. Sakura sank down to her knees, her eyes as bright as Naruto's. Sasuke just folded his arms before sitting down himself. Rin paused to look at Sen and Chiro, who were moving forwrard to listen to the story too. Then she took a deep breath. "Okay. This happened many years ago. When I was 11 years old and Kakashi was just 13. We were the students of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage."

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed, their jaws nearly hitting their chests. Even Sasuke looked shocked to hear that.

Rin blinked a few times before making a face. "Oh please. Don't tell me he didn't tell you." No answer but shocked stares. So she sighed. "Oh boy. Kakashi, why in the world are you hiding EVERYTHING from yoru students?" She again shook her head. "Anyway, yes. Kakashi, Obito Uchiha and I were the students of the Fourth Hokage. But I won't tell you too much about that. I'll just tell you about the last mission that Team 7 ever did together." She paused looking at the three curious Chuunin. "But be warned now. It's not a happy story."

"What happened, Rin-chan?" Naruto asked, looking concerned. "Is it really that bad?"

Rin slowly nodded as she looked at him with such a sad look on her face. "Yes. It's horrible." She pointed at Obito's name. "We lost Obito during our last mission. And it was my fault, at least that's what I believe. Kakashi won't let me face that fact."

* * *

**Fifteen years ago**

The morning that Team 7 was going to go on their biggest mission yet was a gorgeous one. It had almost been a whole year and a half since Rin had been kicked out of her parents' house. She had gone home a few times but she never went inside, afraid that her parents would yell at her and throw things at her again.  
For almost two months, Rin had resided in her sensai's house, feeling rather glum but at least Minato was being very pleasant about it. His home was rather big for just two people, now three because of Rin.  
When Rin was taken to his home, she discovered that Minato had a girlfriend living with him. A rather brash and tom boyish young woman with brilliant red hair, Kushina Uzumaki. She was a very interesting woman when Rin first met her. She greeted Rin just Obito would have, a cheezy grin and a hearty handshake. It was so amazing how totally opposite this woman was to Minato, but they seemed to get along so well. She didn't even seem to care that Minato had brought a young girl home. She was actually rather enthusiastic about it. However, when Minato told Kushina why Rin was going to stay with them, the woman was so ready to march over to the Hayashi Trading Post and demand for an apology to Rin.

As the two months went by, though sometimes it was a little uncomfortable for Rin because Kushina really was brash, Rin seemed to be getting more comfortable living with her sensai and his lover. They treated her with respect and always tried to make her smile. Though a few times at night, Rin snuck out onto the roof of their apartment to avoid listening to certain activities. Kushina was rather loud while spending her alone time with Minato. And it was something that would have made Rin's nose start to bleed. Of course, the very next morning, Minato would apologize when he found her on the roof sleeping.

As for her time with Team 7, she was getting better along with Obito and Kakashi. They worked really hard with their sensai, working with training sessions and missions. They were becoming quite popular among the teams. They had completed quite a few missions and soon were taking higher level exams. While Obito and Rin were taking the Chuunin exams, Kakashi was finally taking the Jounin exams.

Not long after, they passed the exams with flying colors.

And then their team pretty much seperated, though they still got together to train. Rin spent most of her time at the hospital, training under Tsunade. She was doing very well as a medical nin. She occassionally recieved visits from Obito and Kakashi, both always seeing how she was doing and to make sure she wasn't bored.  
Of course, getting to know Kakashi Hatake did have its disadvantages. Rin found out that he had a rather crude hobby. And it wasn't just him. It was Obito. Being typical guys, they had their weird habits. One day, Rin had saw the two walking together towards the movie theaters, which she knew they were not suppose to do. For the movie they were going to watch was Icha Icha Paradise. That was the most embarrassing moment for Rin, when she got caught along with Kakashi and Obito. The three had gotten the worst lecture by Minato ever. She also found out that Kakashi had a habit of looking at the Icha Icha books. She ended up slapping over the head for that one.

But finally, Kakashi and Minato recieved an important mission and they decided to have Obito and Rin tag along. Rin was going to go as a medic nin while Obito was going for backup purposes. And it was during the time of the Great Shinobi War, when everyone was against everyone.

"This mission is a very dangerous one, just to warn you now." Minato told the three rather gravely. They were all sitting under the Great Hokage Monuments, listening to Minato explain the mission. "It's a ranked A mission and a very important one at that. Our team is to to the Northeast part of the Fire Country and destroy a bridge between our country and the Rock Country. It's to keep the Rock nin from invading us." He told them.

Rin felt somewhat nervous when she hear this bit of info. She had heard about the Rock nin. They were one of the most dangerous enemy they had, from her understanding.

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed before becoming serious as ever. "Destroy the bridge? Will we encounter any enemy nin?"

Obito began bouncing on his heels, punching at the air. "I hope so! I'll give 'em a left and a right! Then I'll kick them in the shin, and then I'll smash them into the ground and..." He was saying. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, Obito. The Rock nin are out of your league. If anyone's going to take care of them, it's going to be me and Minato-sensai." He said dryly.

"Shut up, Kakashi! I wanna fight too!" Obito snapped. "You can't take all of the glory!"

Rin stood up, glaring at her best friend and standing between him and Kakashi. "Quit it, Obito! Stop talking to Kakashi like that! He knows what he's saying. He's a Jounin, remember?!" She scolded. Obito just frowned and folded his arms in a moody way. Minato sighed, shaking his head. He knew they did not have time for arguements like this. So when Obito started forward when Kakashi said something rather rude, he quickly joined Rin into blocking their path. "Knock it off, you two." He scolded them. "We really don't have time to fight. Now we are a team and we need to work together to make sure that this mission gets done and over with." he then shook his head. "Kakashi is right, though, Obito. The Rock nin may be out of your league."

The young black haired nin sighed and his shoulders fell. "Aw, man. Kakashi gets all of the fun." He grumbled.

"Wrong." Minato said, surprising all three. "We are to destroy the bridge and to avoid any fights, if we can help it. If we do get into a fight, I will take care of the Rock nin while you three stand back." he gave Kakashi a warning look when he looked like he was going to argue. "Kakashi, choose your words carefully when you speak. I mean it. The Rock nin are not only out of Obito and Rin's league, but they are out of yours too. They are too strong for you as well. Like it or not." he warned the silver-white haired teen.

Kakashi looked rather put out at that. He just folded his arms and shifted his weight to his other foot. "Master Minato-sensai," Rin spoke softly, catching all three of her team mate's attention. "If the mission is that dangerous, then why are we going to do it?"

Minato sighed as he folded his arms and shifted his own weight. He didn't look too happy with what he was going to say. "As you know, the war is growing way too terrible. We've been losing way too many Shinobi. And because of all the losses, we need as many able bodied Shinobi to join in the war." He now looked upset. "I'm sorry I have to put you three in the spot like this. But you're going to have to join the war in your own special way. Our mission is to make sure that bridge is destroyed. It's the only way we can keep the Rock nin from attacking the Fire Country. It was passed as a law by the Hokage that all Shinobi fight. Mostly Chuunins and Jounins, seeing that Genins aren't ready. So therefore, we have an important task at hand."

Rin looked down at the dirt, realizing that he wasn't very happy at all that they had to do this but they didn't have any choice. It was war and they were Shinobi. She was scared, but she would do her best.  
Minato seemed to guess as much. He sighed and passed his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Rin. I'll protect you, Obito and Kakashi, no matter what. We will get through this together." he promised. Rin smiled up at him with a nod.

Not more than a day later, they were well on their way.

It took many days of traveling before they got anywhere. They were mostly quietly while on their way but occassionally, Obito and Kakashi got on each other's nerves and would fight now and then. Rin did all she could to step in and break it up. No matter how annyed Kakashi got with her butting in. And when that didn't work, they stopped when Minato gave them a look of warning. That look, they knew too well.  
But as the days grew long and they traveled well into the rough terrains of the Fire Country and towards the high mountains, Rin began to feel very uneasy. She felt as if someone was watching them. It seemed that way for the others too because they began to feel very uneasy. Minato kept a sharp eye out, always looking around as if expecting an attack any time soon.

It soon came.

It was a very hot day and it hadn't rained for quite some time, much to their disgust. Kakashi and Obito were bickering with another again, just annoying one another. Rin was getting tired of trying to keep them from tearing each other's throats out so she decided to just let it go.  
As they started to approach a few cliffs, Rin had the feeling of dread again, like someone was watching them. She tensed as she walked but kept walking nonetheless. She just looked around, before turning sharply when Obito started to call Kakashi a rather bad name.

"Obito! Stop talking like that you, idiot! And stop being mean to Kakashi." She scolded him.

Obito frowned at her, his arms folded over his chest. " Stop taking his side, Rin. Jeeze. It's starting to get annoying how you keep fawning over him." He told her. Rin blushed but looked away. "I do not keep fawning over Kakashi, you dork. Now shut up." She grumbled. Obito opened his mouth to argue when suddenly Kakashi grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground as a Kunai came whistling out of the air, missing him by inches. "Ouch! Kakashi!" Obito shouted in anger.

Rin threw herself backward, her eyes snapping wide when she realized that she just stepped too close to the cliff side. She gasped as she started to fall backwards, her arms thrown outward to catch herself. "Ah!" She screamed as she caught nothing but air.

"Rin!" Obito gasped as he scampered to his feet.

But it was Minato who quickly moved forward to her rescue. He rushed forward in a golden blur and caught her by her arm before she completely fell over the cliffside. He nearly went over himself if he hadn't quickly called his chakra to his feet, keeping him planted against the cliff side. He wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled her back to safety before they all turned to see Kakashi charging at Rock nin, who had just came out of the bushes. "Kakashi! No!" Minato told him sharply.

But Kakashi chose not to listen. He just rushed the Rock nin, his fist blazing with blue electricity. "Chidori!" The young Shinobi shouted, sounding very excited that he was going to be using this attack.

The Rock nin, however, seemed ready. He quickly made the sign of the Tiger, straightening very stiffly and waited as Kakashi was very close before he seemed to explode into rocks. Kakashi came to a screeching halt, his eyes growing very wide as his enemy vanished.

"Kakashi! Behind you!" Rin screamed as soon as the Rock nin appeared right behind him, making a striking blow.

Kakashi turned sharply to see the Rock nin starting to swing his Kunai to cut his throat at a high speed. He quickly dropped down to the ground, the kunai cutting only a little of the top of his hair. Without a word, the silver-white haired Shinobi struck out with his foot, swiping the Rock nin's feet right out from underneath him.

The Rock nin fell, but as chunks of rock.

"What?!" Kakashi gasped before realizing he had just fallen for a trap. The Rock nin had been a Shadow Copy. His eyes snapped open wide before jerking around when he heard movement.  
It was Minato moving now. More Rock copy nin had appeared, probably had been quickly created to attak the others. Now Minato was moving to take care of them quickly. He was moving in a golden blur, striking the Rock nin down at a very high speed before they could even move.

Rin and Obito stood together watching in alarm. They had never seen their sensai move as fast as he was now. But then again, they had never had to fight enemy nin before either.

Just then there was a deep brown flash and the Rock nin who had attacked Kakashi first was right in front of them, swinging a kunai right at Rin. She yelped in surprise and fear as she started to jump back. Obito had frozen up in shock and hadn't moved to even help her.

But Kakashi had.

He suddenly appeared right between Rin and the Rock nin, his teeth clenched tightly before there was a strange sound and red liquid went flying every where. It only took a moment for Rin to realize that the Rock nin had struck Kakashi in the shoulder, cutting too close to his chest. The pain immediately kicked in for Kakashi as he staggered back, his hand clapping over the Kunai being pressed into his chest and staining his hand with his blood. The Rock nin grinned wickedly as he began pushing his kunai deeper into Kakashi's shoulder, who struggled to keep standing and fight the Rock nin off.

Behind Kakashi, Rin gasped as she saw the blood running down Kakashi's front. "Kakashi!"

And once again, there was a golden blur as Minato appeared beside the Rock nin, tackling him away from Kakashi, Rin and Obito and throwing the enemy nin across the ground. Freed from the kunai, Kakashi fell backward, tripping on his own feet and landed against Rin. He gasped in pain as he started to go down but was stopped when Rin caught a hold of him, slowly lowering him to the ground.  
The enemy nin quickly stood up, his teeth clenched as he looked at the dark look on Minato's face. He shook his head, knowing that if he stayed, he was going to die. So he turned and ran as fast as he could away from the group, not stopping at all.

The only sound that was being made was from Rin sobbing and Kakashi's harsh breathing as he cried out in pain. His hand was still tightly clenched over his shoulder as blood was spilling from under it.

"Kakashi!" Rin cried as she cradled his head, trying to calm him down.

Minato paused from going after the enemy nin, deciding to rush over to their side instead. His eyes were very serious and had lost the glint of cheerfulness he usually had. He grabbed a hold of Kakashi's hand, trying to pry it away from his shoulder but the young Jounin refused to remove it. "Kakashi, I have to see it! Let me see!"

Kakashi tried to shove Minato's hand away with his other one but Rin quickly grabbed it and held it down. "Kakashi, it's okay! It's just Minato-sensai! Please, let him see it!" She begged.

It took a long moment before Kakashi finally calmed down, but he was still in a lot of pain. He was bleeding heavily from the wound that the Rock nin left on him. From what they could see, the enemy nin had cut way too deep. It was a very serious wound. It was lucky he hadn't been killed instantly. But if they didn't stop the bleeding, he would.

"Rin, see if you can heal him." Minato told her as he did his best to pulling open Kakashi's shirt so that Rin could lay her hands onto his skin. "He has got to stop bleeding or he will die."

Rin gave him an alarmed look but shakily nodded. She placed her heavily trembling hands onto Kakashi's shoulder, who flinched from her touch. She paused before trying to call on her chakra to use the Mystic Healing Palm technique that Tsunade had taught her. At first it didn't work. It was because Rin was nearly in hysterics, tears flowing down her cheeks as she tried her hardest to call her chakra forward. She was crying to hard to mutter the words and shaking too hard.

But then Minato placed his hand onto her shoulder in a comforting way. "It's okay, Rin. It's okay. Just calm down. Take a deep breath and calm yourself down." He said in a very soft way.

It helped a little.

Rin took a deep breath and let it out slowly before trying again. This time it worked. Her hands began to glow blue and flow right into Kakashi's face. Kakashi squirmed under her hands, groaning in pain but he couldn't move very much since Minato was holding him down. His eyes were tightly closed from the pain and there was sweat on his brow.  
But after a long try, Rin stopped, gasping as she nearly fell onto her rear from exhaustion. "It's done, Minato-sensai!" She gasped. "I've done it!" She yelped.  
Minato sighed as he patted her shoulder, looking over Kakashi's wound. It was healed, all right and had stopped the bleeding but he could tell it was still causing Kakashi a little of pain. "Good job, Rin. You've done well. You may be still learning. But I think Kakashi will be all right after some rest." He turned his head to see how pained Obito looked. He could see how wide the young boy's eyes had gone. But it was his eyes that made Minato freeze.

They were red.

"Obito, are you all right?" Minato asked standing up and going to him, looking at Obito's red eyes. He then noticed how the pupils in each eye had one black swirl slowly revolving around it. The first stage of the Sharingain, the trait of the Uchiha clan.  
Obito still stared at Kakashi, noting his pain and misery. He couldn't believe himself. He had froze up when Rin needed his help. And for it, Kakashi had gotten seriously hurt. He felt a wave of painful guilt roll over him as he stared down at his comrade. "Ka-Kakashi...Kakashi, I'm s-sorry." He muttered as he stared down at him, his Sharingan eyes slowly turning black again.

Kakashi's other eye fluttered open and glared up at him, almost angrily. It was clear that he was not happy with what just happened to him at all. "Y-you idiot...Ob-Obito."

"Kakashi, just try to get some rest. We will make camp here." He looked at Rin. "Rin, watch over Kakashi. Help him with whatever he needs but don't let him get up." He then turned to Obito, who looked like he was in deep pain. "Obito, please go find some fire wood. We'll need a fire."  
Slowly, Obito nodded and hurried away to find wood for a fire.  
Minato glanced at Kakashi, shaking his head when the young Shinobi was trying to fight Rin in getting up. "Kakashi, you lost too much blood. If you get up, you will only hurt yourself. Lay still and try to rest. That's an order." He turned away, glaring in the direction the enemy nin had gone. "I'll be right back." And he was gone in a golden flash.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. But just a warning now, more depressing scenes up ahead. Chapters 10, 11 and 12 is rather depressing, just so that you're warned now. As you all know, Kakashi did not have an easy life, as did his friends. Especially during the Kakashi Gaiden era. So, don't expect too much happiness in this chapter and the next.

* * *

****Shattered Reflection Chapter 11**

Rin sighed as she went back to sit next to Kakashi, pulling out a blanket for him but was surprised when he still pushed her away. "Kakashi, please don't move. Minato-sensai said that you're still too weak." She pleaded.  
Kakashi just gave her a dark look as he still tried to climb to his feet. But then gave up when he felt a wave of nausia roll over him. So he just sat there, glaring at Obito as he was gathering firewood. "Obito, you stupid moron! Why did you freeze up like that?!" He exclaimed.  
Obito turned back and glared right back at him. "Shut up, Kakashi! Who are you to lecture me? I get enough of that from sensai." He grumbled.

Kakashi shook his head still looking very angry. "Rin could have died because of you, you loser! Not to mention, you would have been next! Are you a ninja or aren't you?!" He snapped.

Obito jerked around, dropping all of the wood in his arms. He looked like he was ready to charge at Kakashi and start pounding him. And he probably would have if Rin hadn't stood up and got between the two. "Kakashi! You should talk! You ignored Minato-sensai when he told you not to attack the Rock nin! If you would have listened, it probably wouldn't have happened!"

"Knock it off, Obito!" Rin yelled over his own yelling, her hands on her waist. "We shouldn't be fighting! Kakashi needs his rest and you need to find some firewood like Master Minato-sensai told you to." She told him sternly. Obito glared at her next before turning away. "Stop defending Kakashi, Rin! He's a jerk for crying out loud! I know you're madly in love with him but he doesn't like you! Get it through your head!" He snapped angrily.  
Rin stepped back in alarm, a faint blush forming on her cheeks as she looked at Kakashi, who was looking away. He looked highly annoyed but at least he wasn't saying anything. So Rin looked back at Obito. "Obito, don't be stupid. I am not in love with Kakashi, all right? So don't be stupid!" Rin told him severely.  
"Don't call me stupid, stupid!" Obito said turning back. "You're always fawning over him! It's Kakashi this and Kakashi that! Well I'm sick of Kakashi! He's a jerk who just nearly got himself killed! Why, when I activate my Sharingain eyes, my clan's genetic trait, I'll surpass him and maybe for once you'll look up to me like you do to Kakashi!" He shouted. "Maybe you'll even realize that I like you a lot, Rin!"

Again Rin stepped back in alarm. She hadn't been expecting that one. Sure, she had noticed how Obito sometimes stared at her but they were just friends. They were best friends. Nothing more. Right?

"Please." Kakashi said in disgust as he turned away. "Who'd like a coward like you? You shame the Uchiha clan with your cowardance."

Obito's dark eyes glared right back at Kakashi, looking ready to attack Kakashi and beat him to a bloody pulp. "Shut up! I am not a coward! Unlike you, you stupid selfish silver haired freak who always follows the rules and doesn't care about anyone else but himself!"

"That will be enough!"

All three turned sharply to see Minato returning, a deep scowl on his face. He looked like he had just gotten done with a fight himself, but came out unscathed. But upon returning to the camp, everyone was at each other's throats.

"What is with you three?" The golden haired Shinobi asked, sternly as he moved closer. He folded his arms and stood right next to Rin, giving them a scolding look. "I leave for five minutes and you're at each other's throats, insulting each other like you hate each other!" He shook his head. "We are a team, guys. We're suppose to work together." He looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, it was foolish of you to use that one attack. You are not ready to use your own techniques against enemy nin. Especially that one, the Chidori. Your eyes are still too slow to attack enemy nin with it and it will leave you defenseless. You are to not use it again!"

Kakashi just looked away, feeling awefully annoyed. He didn't want to be lectured right now. He was too tired. So he let Rin coax him to lay back down onto the sleeping mat she unrolled for him.

"As for you, Obito." Minato said looking at the black haired Chuunin. "You shouldn't speak without thinking. I know why you froze up like you did and I will forgive you like that. But be careful of what you say. Kakashi was only trying to help you and Rin when the enemy attacked you." He shook his head. "Now, gather the firewood like I asked you to, please. Rin, Kakashi still needs a little more healing. Do you mind?"  
Obito snorted as he gathered up the wood he had dropped. "Of course she doesn't mind! She would be thrilled to help Kakashi!" He muttered bitterly before going off to find more wood. Rin, sitting beside Kakashi, winced guiltily as she watched him go. She just lowered her head and went back trying to help her team mate.

Later that night, Rin tried to get some sleep but was having a hard time. She couldn't get the day's events out of her head and she knew Obito couldn't either. She had see him tossing and turning on his sleeping mat before muttering to himself. She was sleeping close to Kakashi, ready to help him if he ever needed anything. But she still felt so guilty about what Obito had said earlier.  
Why had she not noticed it before? Why had she not realized that Obito had a crush on her just as she had a crush on Kakashi? She knew that she and he were close, best friends as any friends could be. She just didn't see Obito the way he saw her. She thought of him as a brother, nothing more. But that seemed to be hurting him more than it hurt her. She hadn't thought of his feelings and now she felt like she had done something very terrible.

"Argh!"

Rin blinked into her blanket before lifting her head and looking to see Obito kicking off his blanket. He looked so frustrated as he was fighting it off of him. And then to her surprise, he crawled over to Minato, who was watching with amusement. "Having trouble to sleep, Obito?" The golden haired Shinobi asked.

Obito sighed as he knelt by his side, shaking his head. "Master Minato-sensai, why is he like that? What is Kakashi's problem?! He's such a jerk!" He grumbled.

Minato looked away thoughtfully, though his eyes betrayed his feelings. He was looking rather forlorn about whatever he was thinking. But after a long moment, he sighed and looked up at the full moon above them. "Obito, you have heard of Kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake, right?"

Obito made a face but nodded. "Yeah. He was like you, right? One of the legends of Konoha? Wasn't he called The Leaf's White Fang?"

"Yes." Minato told him as he looked at him. "He was one of the most strongest Shinobi of Konoha Village. He was a legend at what he could do and sometimes it shunned Kakashi to think that he'd never be like Sakumo." He breath out a long sigh. "You have heard that Kakashi grew up mostly not knowing Sakumo because he was dead, right?" Obito just nodded. "Well, the reason why Sakumo is dead is because he killed himself."

Rin stifled a gasp into her jacket, her eyes snapped wide open. She had not known that at all. Kakashi never told her or Obito that his father had killed himself. Then again, he never told them about his father period.

"What?!" Obito gasped before quickly lowering his voice.

Minato even held up a finger to his lips to shush Obito before nodding. "Yes. Sakumo Hatake took his own life after the village looked down on him for something that happened during one of his missions. Years ago, when Kakashi was only five years old, Sakumo left on a mission with his team. It was a S class mission though, saved for only the elites of Jounin, the ANBU." He sighed shaking his head.  
"However, the mission was so much more dangerous than everyone thought. Sakumo's team was ambushed by very dangerous rogue ninja and their mission was halted to fight these nin. Sakumo could have completed the mission they were suppose to do, but if he had, his team would have been killed. Because of his loyalty to his friends, Sakumo chose to save his friends rather to complete the mission, which, unfortunately, took the lives of a hundred people. He broke the rules of ANBU for the lives of his friends and disgraced himself. He was shamed by the entire village and because of it, he couldn't handle to see that his son, Kakashi would be shamed too. So he went to the mountains and took his own life."  
Minato turned his cerulean colored eyes onto Obito who was staring at the ground with shock. "Because of Sakumo's shame, Kakashi decided that he would never break the rules of the Shinobi way. He locked away his emotions deep inside and promised himself that he would never do what Sakumo had done. He would complete a mission instead of breaking the rules. That's why Kakashi is the way he is now."

Rin turned her her head a little to look at the silver haired nin she thought she had known. She felt pity for him. She couldn't believe how much pain that he had been through and now she knew why. His pain was probably more worst than her own. At least she had both of her parents, even if they shamed her theirselves. Kakashi only had one because his father had gone and killed himself.

"Obito, Rin," Minato said, now looking between the two.Rin jumped at her name but chose to acknowledge her sensai. She knew that he knew she was awake. So she looked over at Minato and Obito, sheepishly. "With every word that Kakashi says to you, don't take no offense to any of it. He's just had it so hard. He's not used to working with others and he's not used to the energy that you both have inside yourselves. Don't hate him because of his strict ways." Minato told them softly. "He just wants to be the Shinobi that the Village wants us to be."

Rin just nodded as she rolled onto her stomach and rested her head onto them. "I won't hate him, Master. I promise."

Slowly Obito nodded himself. "Okay. I'll...I won't either. I'm sorry for what I said to him. I'll tell him tomorrow." He promised. Minato just smiled as he reached over and ruffled his hair. "Good. Now go get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He told them. So both Rin and Obito laid back down to fall asleep.

But then Obito sat back up. "Rin," He spoke softly, catching her attention. "I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. That was really uncalled for. I know you like Kakashi and I should accept that." He told her. Rin faintly smiled at him as she curled up into a ball. "Thanks, Obito. I do like Kakashi, a lot. And I'm sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring you. I didn't mean to if I was. We'll see what happens after this mission, okay?" She told him.

"Okay. I'd wait for twenty years if I have to, but I will wait for you, Rin." Obito said before laying back down. Rin felt flushed with glee and honor before she fell asleep. Minato just smiled over the two as they drifted off before breathing in deeply and returned to looking up at the stars.

* * *

As the morning broke and the sun was rising higher into the sky, Kakashi's wounds were healing up nicely as Minato was making breakfast for the three young Chuunin. Rin was finishing up on healing Kakashi's wound, who was taking it rather sourly. He thought it was going too slow. Obito was being more himself, smiling at everyone and trying to entertain them with stories. Rin would smile at them as would Minato, but Kakashi was rather being a sourpuss about it.

Finally they were ready to move on with their mission and destroy the bridge that they needed to.

But Minato shook his head as soon as his students had everything packed up. He had been looking rather thoughtful all morning, almost trouble. It was as if he was trying to make a very hard and important decision but wasn't sure what the outcome was going to be. But he finally made his decision.

"We have to split up the team." He suddenly announced, surprising his students, who looked at him in alarm. "The Rock nin that attacked us yesterday revealed to me that there is going to be an ambush on some of our own Shinobi a few miles away from here. It was right before I killed him. He told me that his comrades are planning on killing over fifty of our Shinobi as they travel towards the borders. The Third Hokage, I believe is with them."  
Minato shook his head. "They need to be alerted right away and that should be me. I am the fastest of this team, as you know. I can travel to the other group, alert them and help them with the ambush and be back within the day." He shook his head. "But the mission needs to be done soon. The Rock nin also told me that several of his other comrades will be crossing the bridge in three days to invade the Fire Country. It needs to be destroyed right away. Today, if it's possible."

Rin looked up at him worriedly. "Master Minato-sensai, but how can we do this without you?" She asked sounding afraid.

Minato gave her a gentle look before going over and touching her shoulder. "Don't be afraid, Rin. You will be fine. I'm sure that you will not be attacked any time soon before I return. The Rock nin from yesterday told us that none of his comrades are on this side of the bridge. He was the only one. So you should be safe." He then shook his head as he pulled her into a light hug, sensing her fear. "Together, you three are unstoppable. If only you work together. You are the best students I've ever had. Look out for one another and you will be fine. I know you can do this."

Both Obito and Kakashi looked at one another but then nodded as they stood up straighter and more proud looking. "We will do this, Master." The silver-white haired Shinobi told him, boldly. "You can count on us."

"Good." Minato said smiling. "The bridge should be few miles ahead and it would only take you about two hours to reach it. I will leave you in charge, Kakashi, because you are the oldest and you are a higher rank than Obito and Rin. But you must work together. No more fighting each other." He looked between Obito and Kakashi the most. "We can't afford anymore strain in our team." He told them.

The two spoken Shinobi only nodded as they bowed to Minato. "We will do our best, Minato-sensai." Obito said, smiling.

Minato smiled back and nodded in satisfaction. He turned away, releasing Rin and looked off towards the trees. "Be careful, Team 7. I know you can do this. As I said, you are my best students." He gave them a friendly grin. "I'll see you soon." he told them before starting away.

"Bye, Master." Rin said waving after him. Then all three went off in the other direction.

Kakashi, Rin and Obito spent hours walking together, none of them talking to each other at all. They were all on edge a little. They had never had to be seperated from Minato before but there was always a first for everything.  
Rin was exceptionally nervous, always looking around for any sign of an attack. Obito stayed pretty close to her to make sure she would stay safe. While Kakashi looked around dully. He looked awfully bored and ready to fight if needed.

But as they walked, they were very unaware that what Minato had said about there being no more enemy nin on their side of the bridge was not true. Not fare from above them, traveling among the rocky hills, two Rock nin were watching them very carefully. They had seen what happened before with their comrade and was very relieved that Konoha's Yellow Flash had took the bait of leaving his students about the ambush on the Third Hokage. The information that had been giving to Minato had been somewhat true. There was going to be an ambush on the other Shinobi but it was mostly a distraction for Minato to leave his students unguarded. Just so that they, the Rock Nin, could take his students hostage.

Unfortunately, they had seen what happened with their comrade. They had seen what Kakashi had tried to do and they weren't anxious to find out exactly what he was truly capable of. Nor did they want to find out with the one called Obito. They had caught a glimpse of his eyes before, seeing them spark up with red. They knew instantly that he was one of the Uchiha clan and knew that he possessed the Sharingan. And they did not want to give him a chance to fight them either.  
So their best bet, they figured, was the medic of their group, the girl. She had shown no skills of fighting and knew that she was the medic. So she would be the easiest to capture. So they would make Rin their target.

It was almost an hour later, near steep cliffs when they decided to move.

Kakashi, Obito, and Rin decided that they would take a break for now. They had been traveling nonstop so they were somewhat out of breath. Kakashi wanted to go on but seeing that Rin was incredibly exhausted, he rolled his eyes and let the other two sit down.

"You know, you're not much of a Shinobi, are you, Rin?" Kakashi remarked.

Rin blinked in surprise before looking up at him after taking a drink of water. "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, sounding just a little hurt. Kakashi gave her a dull stare as he folded his arms. "A true Shinobi should be able to travel without rest. You have needed to stop at least twice since we've began walking." He said dryly. Obito gave him a dark look when he noted how hurt Rin was looking now. "Kakashi, will you please just shut up? That's not very nice to say to Rin. She's tired, okay? She spent the entire night trying to heal your ass."

"I did not ask her to, now did I?" Kakashi snapped right back.

Obito shook his head as he stood up and glared right back at him. He knew he had promised Minato not to fight Kakashi but he couldnt' just let his comrade insult Rin like he was and he refused to let him get away with it. "No, you didn't. But Master Minato did. So stop being such an ass and shut up. Rin saved your life last night and the least you could do is thank her." He shot.

Rin shook her head as she stood up and waved her hands in the air. She did not want to start fighting again. Not on her behalf. "Stop it. It's okay, Obito. I don't mind." She told him. "Just don't start fighting. I think I'm ready to move on anyway. Let's continue." She knew it was a lie but if it stopped them from fighting, then so be it.

It seemed to work because they were walking on again.

The path they were taking was starting to slant upward and this didn't seem to settle with Rin very well. She groaned out loud without realizing it. Kakashi tilted his head to look at her, noting how tired she look. With a frustrated sigh, he stopped and turned around folding his arms. "Take another break." He ordered. "I can't believe how annoying and useless you are."

Rin blinked in shock and definitely hurt. She stared at him as she stepped back. "What?" She asked. Obito was gritting his teeth again, looking very angry. "Kakashi! That was mean! Say your sorry!" He shouted, pointing at Rin. Kakashi just gave them both a dull stare. "Why should I?" He asked with annoyance. "It's the plain truth. Rin, I'm sorry I have to tell you the truth but seriously! This is ridculous. You are the weakest one of our team. You're only good for healing."

Rin lokered her head, looking very hurt. "I'm...I'm sorry, Kakashi." She said tears filling her eyes.

"And another thing," Kakashi added, dryly turning sharply at her. "Stop wasting your time on me. Obito's right. I don't like you. I'm not interested in you because you are not my type. I'm not even interested in getting a girlfriend any time soon. Especially one so weak and annoying."

More tears filled Rin's eyes as she closed her eyes tightly. She was terribly hurt by his words. They stung badly. So he thought she was annoying and useless. And maybe he was right. She hadn't shown any benefit to the team other than just healing them. She wasn't very good at fighting at all and she knew it. Not to mention, that she was not Kakashi's type. She liked him, a lot and he was rejecting her. Now, of all times.  
"Kakashi!" Obito snapped now moving towards Kakashi, his fists clenched tight. "Why do you always have to be so mean to Rin?!"

And that's when it happened.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion above their heads, making all three jump and look up to see a rockslide towards them. Rin gasped as she immediately bolted up the path while Obito and Kakashi went down to avoid getting hit by the boulders.

"Watch out!" Obito yelled as he jumped over a few that came very close to hitting him. Kakashi joined him in jumping boulders.

Rin was above the rockslide, dodging boulders flying near her head and jumped high above more. That was until she landed right into someone's chest and strong arms wrapped tightly around her. She gasped and looked up to see an enemy nin grinning wickedly down at her. "Oh no!" She cried out before trying to pull away but another Rock nin appeared and grabbed her other arm. "Let me go!"

"Okay. The trap worked. We've got her, so let's get out of here!" One of them said.

The other Rock Nin nodded as they began yanked and pulling Rin up the path, who was kicking and trying to get loose. "All right! We better hurry or the other two will catch up quickly!" And they began dragging Rin across the rocky terrain.

"Kakashi! Obito! Help!" Rin shrieked as she tried to pull away. She tried to fight the Rock nin but they were a whole lot stronger than she was. She was now fighting frightened tears as she tried to free herself. That is until one of the Rock nin jerked around and slammed his fist into her stomach. She gasped airlessly, doubling over. But the Rock nin who punched her gathered her up and threw her over his shoulder. That way, they6 were moving faster.

However, Kakashi and Obito had heard Rin's cries for help.

As soon as the rockslide stopped, they were leaping over the boulders and were looking around for any sign of Rin. But seeing her gone, they knew what must have happened. "Rock nin! They've done this!" Kakashi said looking at the rockslide. "And they've taken Rin as hostage."  
"No!" Obito cried out, his eyes widening. "We have to go help her, Kakashi!" He turned sharply around. "They could be killing her!  
Kakashi shook his head as he looked dryly at him. "We have to finish the mission, Obito. The bridge needs to be destroyed or hundreds of more people will die." He told him.

Obito gave him a sharp look as he whirled to face Kakashi. He couldn't believe that Kakashi was saying that. This, however, reminded him of Sakumo Hatake and of what had happened with him. Kakashi was trying to fullfill his promise of not breaking the rules. But the cost would be Rin's life. "Kakashi! Rin is one of us! She needs our help or she will die! We have to go after her!" He shouted.  
"A sacrifice I'm willing to make, Obito. We have to protect the village by destroying the village." Kakashi said stilly dryly. He even started to move up the path that would lead them to the bridge; the opposite direction of where the enemy had taken Rin.

**WHAM!**

Obito's fist slammed into the side of Kakashi's face, sending him sprawling across the ground. The very impact made the higher ranked Shinobi crash into one of the boulders, grabbing a hold of his now aching jaw. Kakashi looked wide eyed up at Obito, who stood over him, his eyes rather dark with rage. "You stupid, selfish jerk, Kakashi! Rin is our friend! We should go help her!" He snapped. "Let me tell you something, Kashi! Your father was not a fool in giving up a mission to save his friends! To protect your friends is more honor than we ever need!" He shouted angrily. "Your father, Sakumo was a hero! The village might not have seen it that way but he saved his best friends' lives when they needed them! Screw the mission, Kashi! We can complete it AFTER we save Rin!"

Kakashi just continued to stare up at Obito with wide eyes, astonished that he had not even sensed the attack coming. Nor the fact that Obito even dared to punch him. He was too stunned to move or say anything. And more to his astonishment, Obito's eyes were no longer black. But they were flickering with a little red in them but not yet changing.

With a frustrated groan, Obito threw his hands above his head. "Forget it, Kakashi! The only coward around here is you! Sure, anyone who chooses to not follow orders and do whatever you want are scum! But to leave your friends in the hands of danger when they need your help, that's lower than scum!" He shook his head as he whirled around. "I'm going to help Rin, with your help or without it! But I will not allow my comrades to die!" And he was running away from Kakashi as fast as he could to save Rin.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for your reviews ! Now for the tear jerker chapter. This will get the water works going, believe me. Also, there is a gory moment warning somewhere down there V just so that your warned now. **

**Shattered Reflection-Chapter 12**

Rin was in a state of tears as she was roughly shoved against a bolder and tied to it. She had tried to fight against the Rock nin who had taken her prisoner but she was roughly beaten for it. A few times, she tried to use a substitution jutsu to escape but the Rock nin did not fall for her trick at all. They would catch her before she could take off running and beat her a little more.  
By the time they decided to put up a base in a cavern, she was nearly beaten tired. She had bruises all over her and her lip was bleeding heavily from getting punched in the mouth a few times. There was no doubt that the Rock nin who had taken her hostage were Jounin. They were a lot stronger and faster than she was. And she was just a simple Chuunin. She was way out of her league with this one. She just hoped that Obito and Kakashi was okay and they hadn't gotten crushed by the rock slide. Her heart nearly stopped at that thought. She was praying that they made it okay and that they fulfilled the mission to save the Fire Country.

"So, what are we going to do with this little brat?" One of the Rock nin said after finishing up tieing her bonds.

The other Rock nin shook his head with a grin and sank down on a rock close by. "We wait for the word. If the Leaf Shinobi don't surrender, we'll kill her. The boss is pretty sure that their Golden Flash ninja would do anything to protect his student. Especially this one." He looked at Rin with a wicked smile. "He seemed pretty close with that one."

Rin gave him a bitter and hateful look but didn't say anything as tears were rolling down her cheeks. 'Minato-sensai is going to kill you when he finds out what you've done.' She thought bitterly. She couldn't wait till he would show up and save her. She hoped that Obito and Kakashi would be with them after they completed their mission. If they were alive and well, that is. She almost burst into tears at that very thought. 'Oh, Kashi, Obito. Please be all right.' She begged in her own mind.

* * *

Back at the rockslide, Kakashi was still sitting there, staring off in the direction where Obito had gone. He was still a little surprised by what Obito had told him. He was trying to decide what he should do. He knew that they had to complete the mission but Obito's words were biting his conscious pretty hard. He couldn't stop thinking about Rin now, and of how big of a danger she was in. He knew that if they didn't go help her, she would probably die. 

"Oh." Kakashi sighed as he placed his head into his hands. "I really have messed up."

He sat there for a while longer, trying really hard to decide what to do. Would he go finish the mission and destroy the bridge or go help Obito rescue Rin? He knew that there was probably going to be two different consequences. One, he would fail the mission and two, he would lose a friend who cared deeply for him. Which would be the worst of the worst? Failed mission and possibly shame on his shoulders like his father had or lose a friend?

Then he decided, stern faced as he stood up and began making his way down the path to his decision.

* * *

Obito was almost to the cave where they were keeping Rin. He was still very angry at Kakashi for what had happened earlier. It was no doubt that the silver haired Jounin had gone to the bridge to finish the mission. He saw him as a selfish person, Obito did. He was also very disappointed. He knew that it was dangerous to be doing this by himself. But it was a risk he had to make. Rin was his best friend and he loved her so much. He could not let her just sit around and die just because of the mission. 

As he was walking, he remembered every time they spent time together. He remembered how he had defended her from Yakitate and his bullies of friends. He scowled at every name that Yakitate hung out with. Of course, not long before one of them tried to flirt his way into Rin's heart. That was how Genma used to be. He had been one of the jerks that picked on her and taunted her. But then turn around and started flirting with every female, even Rin when puberty hit him. Obito remembered the time he had nearly knocked Genma's teeth out of his head because of a sick and rude remark he made about Rin once.  
Then there was Gai Maito, who considered himself as Kakashi's long time rival, bigger than the rivalship Obito had with Kakashi. That one was actually a little nice to Rin. Though Obito knew that he was doing it to get at Kakashi, thinking that the silver haired nin actually liked Rin. He was only trying to get with Rin to spite Kakashi, which failed miserably. Rin always admitted to Obito that Gai creeped her out with his fuzzy worm like eyebrows. It creeped her out even more when Gai tried wiggling his eyebrows at her and asking for a kiss. She had punched him for that, knocking him stone cold out.

And now, she was in danger.

"Don't worry, Rin." Obito hissed between his teeth as he climbed the pathway, his fists tightly clenched. "I'm coming for you."

But to his knowledge, he was being watched by one of the Rock nin.

His name was Taiseki and he was a rather stealthy ninja of his kind. He was the best when it came to stealth and spying on enemies. And was definitely one of the best scouts there was in the Rock nin army. He was rather deadly when it came to silent killing.  
He had been watching the path, leaving his partner, Kakka with the girl to guard while he would keep watch. But as he sat on a high ledge, hidden very well, he saw movement on the path below saw that it was just one of the boys from earlier. He sneered seeing this boy. He remembered that Obito had frozen up earlier against one of his comrades, Mahiru, who had perished against Namikaze Minato the night before. So it was no doubt that this boy would be too easy to kill.

"Hmm. We only need one hostage for the Namikaze man." Taiseki whispered under his breath before he made quick signs with his hands. Immediately, his invisibility jutsu kicked in and he vanished.

Obito was starting to get very uneasy as he walked up the path. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up and that was usually a bad sign. He kept walking though, thinking of Rin instead of what could be happening. He hoped that he was not too late. And if he would have been paying attention, he would have noticed an extra shadow behind him. And that shadow looked like he was holding up a kunai to stab into Obito's own shadow.

Suddenly there was a silver-white flash and a loud "oof!" as the shadow's owner was knocked across the way after being bowled into.

Obito jumped after hearing the collision and spun around, his own hand grabbing his kunai and started to swing. But his comrade caught his wrist, stopping him from slashing him. "Seriously, Obito. Do you always attack someone who just saved your life?" Kakashi asked with amusement.

"Kakashi?! What are you doing here?!" Obito gasped as he dropped his hand and kunai. "But I thought...!"  
Kakashi shook his head as he turned and looked at the Rock nin he just attacked to save Obito's life. The invisible jutsu had quickly worn off due to the distraction but the enemy nin was already climbing to his feet, glaring at the young ninja who stopped him from claiming the other boy's life. He had not been expecting the other boy to show up so quick.  
"Please, Obito." Kakashi said smuggly. "Like you can rescue Rin by yourself anyway. You can't handle the situation by yourself." He remarked. Obito glared at him for a second before his face softened and he nodded. He was actually happy to see Kakashi. It was telling him that he was putting the mission aside to save a friend.

So he with another nod, they both turned to face the Rock nin, who stood up slowly and in a very dangerous way. "So, two little leaves traveling to save another leaf." Taiseki said dryly. "How cute. Now I can kill you both." He said pausing to look up at the sky.

Both Kakashi and Obito took a quick look above them and froze in horror. A large cloud was rolling over the sun, darkening the area a little. Even though Obito wasn't sure of what happened before, Kakashi knew that they were in trouble. Especially when they looked back at the enemy nin and saw him vanish in thin air after making a strange sign with his hands. "Oh great!" Kakashi said as he immediately tensed up, his kunai tightly in his hand. He was looking around for the enemy nin's shadow but beceause of the cloud over the sun, it was hard to see. "Obito! He's using an invisibility jutsu! It's going to be hard to see him without seeig his shadow! Keep an eye out for his shadow!" He warned his comrade. Obito just nodded as he held his kunai ready in his hand. He was terrified after seeing an enemy vanish but he had to keep an eye out for him.

"Hmm." came a dark and dangerous chuckle. It sounded like the enemy was circling them. "Two little boys, looking for their lost little girl. This should be fun."

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he tried to locate the enemy nin by his ears. The cloud was not helping their cause at all. It was still blocking out the sunlight and there was no sign of the shadow. That is until the cloud thinned a little. To his utter shock, the enemy nin's shadow was directly in front of him and Obito and the kunai he was holding was aimed for the black haired Shinobi.

"Obito!" Kakashi shouted before quickly shouldering his younger comrade out of the way.

Blood went flying everywhere the very minute the kunai connected with Kakashi's face. It cut in deeply, slicing his left eye in half as well as his eyelid. The attack sent Kakashi staggering back, crying out in pain while Obito went crashing to the ground. He tripped on his own feet and went falling onto his back, knocking the air out of his lungs. Obito quickly sat up and looked around wildly before freezing seeing the state Kakashi was in. Blood covered his entire left side of his face and he was clutching at his eye, gasping in pain.

The invisible Rock nin, Taiseki was alarmed of what just happened but his surprised frown curled into a wicked grin as he saw the silver-white haired boy rolling around on the ground, clutching his eye. "Jackpot."

"Kakashi!" Obito found himself shouting in fear. He felt tears filling the brims of his eyes as he watched him. Kakashi had been hurt badly, once again for saving him. Obito felt fear, guilt, anger and pain clashing together as one deep inside him. He had had enough of Kakashi saving his life. This was just too much. Once again, his young comrade had been injured saving his life. And it hurt badly.  
"Why is this always happening to me?!" Obito snapped to himself, catching Taiseki's attention. "I'm always acting weak and someone is always having to save me from harm! I can't stand it!" He snapped at himself. "I am a Uchiha! I should be able to defend myself and the people I love without any fear!" He got to his knees and clutched his head. "I am suppose to ascend to the next level, getting my Sharingan without having to have so much trouble! Rin is in danger! Kakashi has saved me enough! It's my turn to save them!" He gripped his hair and tried so hard to focus on his eyes. "Come on, you stupid Uchiha trait! Activate! Sharingan Eye activate!" He snapped and opened his eyes sharply.

And they immediately changed colors; to blood red and a black swirl slowly revolving around the black pupil. He had done it. He had activated his Sharingan eyes. This time, he could see the invisible Rock nin standing above Kakashi, getting ready to make a killing blow with his kunai.

"Oh no you don't!" Obito yelled at the top of his lungs and charged at him with his own kunai in hand.  
Taiseki jerked around when he heard the boy shouting at him and was even more alarmed to see him charging at him. He couldn't believe it at all. The boy could see through his jutsu. But how?! And a second later, when Obito thrusted his kunai into his chest, he knew how. He saw the famous Sharingan eyes glaring into his black ones.He knew of its origins. He had heard of the Uchiha clan, of their special trait. But it was too late for him. The kunai in the boy's hand had pierced his heart. He was dead as he hit the ground.  
Obito stood over Taiseki, gasping in pain and anger as he glared down at him. His shoulders were rising and falling quickly as he sobbed. He didn't even see Kakashi push aside his own pain and decide that Obito needed him right now. With his hand over his ruined left eye, he tried to climb to his feet, even if it was unsteadily.

"...I...I ki-killed...I killed him." Obito sobbed, his kunai slipping from his bloodied hands and falling blade first into the ground. He flinched a little when Kakashi placed his hand onto his shoulder. "Kakashi, I...!"

Kakashi nodded slowly as he made Obito turn around, his other eye looking down at the dead ninja. "I know." He said, his voice full of pain. He sighed unsteadily. "We're ninja. Sometimes we have to do things like this. Anything to defend our friends and loved ones." He told him before groaning in pain. His face was hurting really bad because of the slash in his eye. Obito turned when he heard the pain in Kakashi's tone and noticed how much pain he was in. With a deep breath, he turned towards his friend. "Kakashi, are you okay? How bad is it?"

**(Warning: Gory Moment!!!)**

"It's bad. I can tell by how much blood is coming out of it." Kakashi moaned as he bent over and let a little blood fall from his fingers. "Damnit! This is so not good!" He reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a large roll of bandages. He paused when Obito grabbed his shoulder. He looked at Obito with his one good eye.  
Obito made a face but nodded. "Let me see how bad it is, Kakashi. Maybe it's not bad." He said trying to sound brave.

Kakashi made his own face and shook his head, trying to step back. "I don't know..."

"Just let me see it, Kashi." Obito said just as dryly. "Don't be such a punk right now!"  
Kakashi winced but slowly nodded. He lowered his bloody hand from his face and let Obito take a look. He felt the pain in his left eye but to see the look on Obito's face, that was worst.  
Kakashi's left side of his face was covered in blood so it was hard to see. The left eye was horribly mangled and slashed in two. Obito could see the muscle in the socket pulsing a little and more blood was seeping out but it looked like the blood flow was slowing down, as if his chakra was gathering behind the eye to stop the blood from spilling. It was a natural body instinct.

"That bad, huh?" Kakashi asked in a low voice.

Obito swallowed back a large lump in his throat before snatching the bandages and forcing Kakashi to sit down. "Well, look on the bright side, you'll look really cool with an eyepatch." He tried to be enthusiastic but it failed miserably. "I'm...so-sorry, Kakashi. It's...it's my fault." He muttered now trying to wrap the bandages over the eye and around his head.  
Kakashi sighed, letting him but shook his head. "When we find Rin, maybe she can restore it. But right now, we have to hurry and make sure she's okay."  
"..." Obito hummed lowly before nodding. "I just hope she's all right." He said sadly. Kakashi nodded as he let Obito finish helping him and when they were done, they quickly made their way up the path.

* * *

Far away from there, Minato was finishing up helping his fellow ANBU kill any enemy nin that had attacked them. It had been a nasty battle but they had killed more than a hundred enemies. But there was something bothering Minato terribly. A pain in his heart. Something was wrong. He knew it. 

"Master Minato-sama," A lower ranked Shinobi said approaching him. "Thank you so much for your help. It means a lot to us. If it weren't for you..."

Minato quickly held up a hand, his eyes narrowing in the direction he had come from before. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut. There was something wrong with his students. He knew that they needed him. He suppose it would be the bond he was sharing with the three students who had made a huge impact on his life.  
During the years of knowing all three of those young ninja, he had deeply cared for them. He had seen them grow greatly throughout the years. Sure, it was Kakashi who was the most skilled one of the three, but it was Obito, he knew, that had the most promise. At least that's what he thought. It was the Sharingan trait, he believed, that would make Obito into a powerful ninja.  
But then again, it was Kakashi who the smartest and most skilled of the group. Since the age of six, he had shown great skills of the ninja ways. That was why Minato had taken him on as a student. He had always been teaching Kakashi. No one else could. The boy was too strong, too full of chakra and too smart for the other teachers. So Minato was the only one who could help Kakasi become a very powerful ninja. And he truly was. His only flaw was his sense of arrogance. Kakashi always believed that everyone else was just holding him back and he had not been happy when Minato announced to him that he was going to take Obito Uchiha and Rin Hayashi as his other two students.

"But why waste time on them, Master Minato-sensai?" Kakashi had asked once right after he was told about Minato's decision. Minato just shook his head as he looked gently at his young student. "Kakashi, I have my reasons. They are the benefits for you. You need friends. You have no friends because you are too advanced and you're so quiet." He smiled. "Rin likes you. She seems to respect you and Obito would probably be a good sparring buddy for you. He's really good with ninjutsu, believe it or not."  
Kakashi just folded his arms, moodily. "Whatever."  
After that, he hardly complained again. And he stopped complaining all together when he helped Minato find Rin after she had been thrown out of her home. Kakashi had pitied Rin, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Master?" The Shinobi asked again, trying to get Minato's attention. And finally Minato blinked out of his thoughts and looked at him. "Master Minato-sama, are you all right? Is there something wrong?"

Minato nodded slowly as he turned away again. "Yes. Something is wrong. I know it. My students needs me. I trust that you and the others can handle your mission on your own." He told him. The Shinobi only nodded before he watched "Konoha's Yellow Flash" actually become a yellow flash as he ran away as fast as he could. 'I'm coming, kids.' Minato thought, worriedly. 'Just hold on tight.'

* * *

Rin jerked awake when she heard the Rock nin, Kakko, start swearing as he paced at the mouth of the cavern. She could see the frustrated look on his face as he gazed outside. She knew that something was not going along their plan. It almost made her smile to think that their plan was falling apart. She hoped that it was something big. 

"Where in the hell is Taiseki?!" Kakka growled as he kicked at rocks. "He should have been back a while ago."

Rin decided to be agitating. She forced a harsh laugh from her bloodied lips as she glared at him. "He's probably dead. My friends will come for me. You will die just like Taiseki did." She told him. Kakka shot her an icy look but looked back out into the darkening sky. "My master, Namikaze Minato-sensai is coming for you, Kakka."

"Shut up!" snapped Kakka as he turned sharply around and glared at her.

Rin just shook her head as she rested her head against the stone behind her. "Nope. I don't think I will. I can see the sweat rolling down her face, the fear in your eyes. You know it's going to happen. You. Are. Going. To. Die. And there's nothing you can do it." She said calmly.

**Slap!  
**  
Kakka slapped Rin hard across the face after phasing towards her, his hand striking her flesh hard. He knew that was going to leave a mark. "Shut up, you little gaki! You know, I'll think I'll kill you now!" He pulled out his kunai and pressed it against her throat. "I'll kill you slowly and painfully."  
There were tears in Rin's eyes, mostly from pain but she was doing her best to show no fear. She was not going to show this enemy that she was afraid of him. She was going to die like a brave Shinobi.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!"

Kakka's eyes widened and he spun away from Rin, looking to see the two young Shinobi standing in the mouth of the cavern. One of them was covered in blood, due to the bandages around his forehead but his dark eye was full of rage and hatred. The other may have had a little blood on him, but it was his blood red eyes that scared him.  
Rin felt happiness swell up inside of her when she saw her friends. She couldn't believe it! They had actually came for her! They had came to save her! "Kakashi! Obito!" She cheered, which ended quickly when she noticed the blood on Kakashi's face. "Kakashi...?"

Kakashi didn't look at her at all but glared at Kakka, his eye darker than ever. He had caught a glimpse of all the bruises on Rin and saw her blood spilling over her lips but he knew she was okay. She looked all right other than being beaten a little. Instead, he glared at Kakka. He knew that they needed to take care of him first before worrying about Rin. "You touch Rin again, and I swear, we will kill you." He warned in a very dark voice. Obito nodded, his teeth clenched and his eyes blazing with the Sharingan. "Yeah! Leave her alone and mess with us instead!"

Kakka sneered as he slowly moved away from Rin to face them. He knew that something bad had happened to Taiseki, otherwise these two wouldn't be there. "So, if you are here, Taiseki is dead." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "All well. More fun for me. So, you want your little friend, you'll have to get past me." He moved into a crouch, like a tiger getting ready to pounce.  
Both, Kakashi and Obito lowered their heads and gritted their teeth but they both stepped forward, staying side by side. "We work together, Obito. Let's show her what happens when you mess with Team 7 of Konoha." The silver-white haired Shinobi said. Obito nodded before they tensed.

A second later, they pounced!

The fight they broke into was a severe one. Both young Shinobi attacked Kakka viciously, helping each other and working as a team against him. They avoided his jutus, pounding him with their taijutsu and nearly beaten him to death. One eyed or not, Kakashi showed the Rock nin that he was a Jounin and he was one that he and his partner should have never messed with. But as they fought with Kakka, the cavern walls were started to rumble every time they slammed each other into the rocky texture. Dirt and loose rocks started to fall from above. Rin didn't notice though for her eyes were watching the fight, wider than ever. She had never seen her friends move so fast and attack so viciously.  
Moments later, Kakka was on the ground, trembling from pain. He was nearly bruised and broken after two young boys just beat the living daylights out of him.

"Rin," Kakashi said as he moved over to Rin while Obito took the liberty to give Kakka a few extra kicks, even if he was already down. "Are you all right?"

Rin felt tears spilling over the brims of her eyes but she nodded. She tried to give him a weak smile and not stare at the dried blood on his left side of his face and on his Shinobi shirt. "I...I'm...I'm fine. Are...you okay?" She asked, nodding to him.  
Kakashi sighed as he began working on untying her from the boulder before deciding to just use his kunai to cut her free. "I'll be fine." he lied, though he was sure she could see through him anyway. He just kept on working on the rope. "It was Taiseki. He got me pretty good but I think I'll live." he tried to reassure Rin. Obito nodded as he moved closer, grinning at Rin. "He'll be really cool looking with an eyepatch though! Just you wait, Rin! I don't think anyone would want to mess with him because of his great battle wound and it'll make him look really tough and all." He told her grinning.  
Rin tried to smile but knew she could't because of Kakashi. She knew that it must be a pain to lose his eye like that. She knew for a fact that it was going to be a little difficult without it. But she knew he would make it. This was Kakashi Hatake. He was tough enough to survive this.

Suddenly the cave began to rumble loudly, making all three look up at the ceiling with wide eyes. The cave was beginning to collapse. Rocks were falling from above and dirt was falling heavily.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Rin gasped as she began to panic. Kakashi quickly began yanking the ropes off of her and helped her get untangled. "The cave's collapsing! We have got to get out of here!" He shouted above the loud rumbles.  
Obito blinked when he heard someone shout and he turned to see Kakka making a symbol with his hands before slamming his fist into the cavern wall, causing a huge crack to appear in the rocks. He quickly followed the rocks as they began to shatter above them and realized that the cavern roof was going to fall right on top of Kakashi and Rin. "No!" He shouted before running towards them. "Kakashi, Rin!"

Both Kakashi and Rin jerked around before hearing the loud snaps above them. They looked up to see huge boulders falling towards them before Obito collided with their bodies, throwing them out of the way just as he was engulfed under the boulders. Kakashi and Rin hit the ground hard with only a few rocks landing on them, knocking them unconscious.

It was only moments later when they both came to. They hadn't been out too long. And luckily the cave hadn't collapsed all the way. They could still see the mouth of the cave and there was light shining inside it. But that wasn't just it. That wasn't what had made Rin scream, almost causing another landslide or Kakashi swear loudly as he shoved smaller rocks off of him and Rin.

It was the large pile of rocks and boulders that was on top of Obito.

Obito was buried by a huge boulder that had completely covered his lower body while his right side was crushed by a ton of rocks, big and small. There was blood all over, caking his body along with dirt. He was in a terrible state.

"No, Obito!" Rin cried as she rushed over to her friend, Kakashi right behind her. They both dropped down by Obito and tried pulling the rocks off of him. They both had tears rolling down their faces as they were fighting to free Obito. It was sad enough that he didn't seem to even be alive. "Obito! Oh, Obito!" Rin sobbed harder as she pulled rocks off of him. "Please, Obito! Don't be dead! Please!"  
Kakashi was breathing harshly under his mask as he was fighting the rocks off of his friend. The tears were blinding his vision and with the dirt mixing in them, it was making it very hard. He kept rubbing his eyes, getting dirt in them but decided to just let the tears come to wash the dirt out. "Obito! Don't you dare die on us! I will forever hate you!" He snapped weakly.

And then Obito coughed weakly, blood flecking his lips.

Both Kakashi and Rin stopped when they heard him before sinking down to their knees. "Oh, Obito! Please..." Rin cried as she touched his face and tried to heal him. But Obito used the only free arm he had to weakly push her hands away. "D-don't, Rin, waste your chakra on me." He said very weakly. "I...I'm...dying. I know...that...for a fact." He coughed up more blood. His left eye was the only one open, seeing that the right one, along with his face had been crushed by the rocks and boulders. "Ka-Kashi..."

Kakashi took a deep breath but moved closer to him so that he could hear over Rin's sobbing. She had broken down into her hands. They knew that Obito was dying. They could see that he had lost a lot of blood. "Kak-Kakashi, p-please, watch out f-for Rin..." Obito stammared weakly, his voice so low that it was almos hard to hear. "Please, protect her no matter what." He begged.

"...Ob-Obito..." Kakashi gasped under his mask as he grabbed Obito's free hand and held it. "I...I can't do tha-that. She needs you..."

Obito would have shook his head if he had enough strength. "Kakashi..." He sighed and then winced in pain. "Please...promise me that...that you'll protect her." He begged. "Pr-promise me."

Kakashi lowered his head, the tears coming freely now but he slowly nodded. "I...I promise, Obito." He told him weakly. Obito faintly smiled, which caused a little more blood to spill over his lips. His one good Sharingan eye looked at Rin's shaking form. "Rin..." Rin looked at him from over her soaked hands, tears still spilling down her dirty cheeks. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want to hear him. But he was her best friend.  
"...Rin..." Obito said weakly, releasing Kakashi's hand and reaching for hers. He paused to look at Kakashi as the silver-white haired Shinobi moved back to let them have room. "...Rin...d-do me a fa-favor, will ya?" He asked, and paused till she nodded weakly. He took her hand and pulled her so close to him that her face was inches away from his. "...My...my eye, my Sharingan...g-give it to Kakashi...it's a late gift for him..." Obito whispered.

Rin's eyes widened at the request as she stared into his only good eye. "What?" She whispered.

"Rin...please...take my eye and give it...give it to Kakashi. Promise me." Obito told her as he looked at her pleadingly. "It...it will help him become a great ninja and he can protect you with it."

Rin stared at him for a long time before she slowly nodded, looking so pained. She was hurting and badly. Her best friend was fading away. She could see it in Obito's eye. "I...I promise, Obito." She paused when she heard Kakashi groan and looked to see that he was laying down, probably too tired from the day's events and losing too much blood. It was a second later before he was out cold.

"D-Do it now, Rin. Please...you have to perform...the surgery now.." Obito said weakly. "Right after...I'm gone..."

Rin began to sob again as she lowered her head. "I...I can't do it..." She whispered. "I...please don't die, Obito. I need you..." She told him, tearfully. Obito shook his head as he pulled her closer. "Rin...I...I love you." And then he kissed her. Rin was surprised at first but then she returned the kiss, until he was not moving again. She felt his last breath on her lips before he faded away. He was completely gone.

Moments later, she used Obito's family kunai to operate on Obito and Kakashi, cutting out both of their left eyes and then replaced the still bright red Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye socket. She was sobbing the entire time, tears spilling down her cheeks as she operated. She knew it was causing Kakashi pain by every grimace he made in his sleep. But she knew it had to be done. She promised Obito that she would make sure that he had the Sharingan.  
As soon as the eye was set, Rin began the healing process. She took a deep breath and concentrated hard on making sure that everything was healing correctly. She closed her eyes and pushed all of her chakra into Kakashi's new eye, fixing the visionary tubes and healing every muscle that was damaged. She was using all of the chakra she had to do it. And it was weakening her terribly.

An hour later, the Sharingan was slowly swirling in Kakashi's eye socket and they were both crying as they made their goodbyes.

* * *

Kakash stumbled away from the cavern, covered in blood and dirt as he made his way out. He had just finished killing Kakka, finished using his new Sharingan Eye on him and now finished saying his goodbyes. Rin was gone. Obito was dead. He was all alone. 

"Kakashi!"

The silver-white haired Shinobi turned his head, staggering to the ground when he saw a breathless Minato appear right before him. The shocked look on Minato's face was a painful sight. He had never wanted to see his sensai look like that. And he knew it was just about to get worst. When he told Minato that both Obito and Rin was dead. He made a promise that he would kill the memory of Rin in the village, just until she was ready to come back.

"Kakashi!" Minato gasped as he rushed over and threw his arms around his weakened student. "Oh my god! What happened? Where is Rin and Obito?!" He looked frantically around for them. But stopped when he saw the pained look on his young student's face. That look was the most haunting look he had ever seen and he knew it.  
"...They're gone, sensai." Kakashi spoke sadly, almost painfully. He nearly choked as tears spilled down his eyes, both old and new. "They were killed by the enemy. I'm the only one left. And he then showed his new eye to Minato, who looked at it with pain. That look on his sensai's face, that was the most painful thing he had ever seen besides the death of Obito.

Minato slowly turned his eyes onto the ground, the words almost echoing in his head. His students, Rin and Obito were dead. He felt as if his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. Tears blinded the golden haired Shinobi's eyes as he continued to let the words hit him. "Rin...Obito...dead." He whispered. He then fell onto his side, covering his face with a hand.  
And for once in his life, he cried in front of someone.  
He could not stop the images of his two younger students. The memories of them were flashing before him. Rin's gentle smile when he first met her. How happy she had looked when her father had finally caved in to let her be a Shinobi. The cheezy grin on Obito's face every time he did something stupid but hilarious. It was more than he could ever bear. He had loved his students, especially Rin. He had saw her as a younger sister to try and protect from the harshness of the world. And now, she was gone. How in the world was he going to tell her parents? And even worst, how in the world was he going to tell the Uchiha clan that Obito Uchiha was dead?

Not far from them, Rin was hiding in the trees, looking down at her sensai and best friend in pain. She knew that it was causing them a lot of pain to see her gone. But she had to do this. She could not go home and let everyone look at her like they used to. She could not see the looks her parents would give her. It hurt terribly, but it had to be done.

"Goodbye...Kakashi...goodbye, Minato-sensai. I love you both...and someday, we'll see each other again." She promised.

Her promise to Minato was an empty promise though. She would never see him again. The last thing she saw of him was the pained look and the tears on his face. Because a year later, he sacrificed his life to save Konoha Village from Kyuubi. He was killed sealing the evil demon fox in a newborn baby boy, who was once his own son.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, readers. Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I'm afraid I was a little busy over the holidays and I didn't get a chance to get on the internet during that time. But here's the next chapter.  
As you know, Rin just finished telling her sad story, as well as Kakashi's. But have no fear or worry, there is quite a bit of humor in this next chapter. No more sadness! At least not for a while. If there was an actual title I'd give this chapter, it would be _'Sparring Match#1: Kakashi vs. Rin.'_ Hehehe, this should be interesting. **

**Read and review please.

* * *

****Chapter 13**

Rin finished her story, her eyes full of tears but she wiped them away and tried to smile. She was in pain remembering all of those sad details but she knew that she could not leave anything out. Though she did not tell Naruto that it was his father that sealed the demon fox inside him. That would be way too painful to bear.

"And that's my story, Kakashi's story."

She finally looked up at the sad looks on each of her listener's faces. Both Sen and Sakura were in tears, both hugging each other with one arm and holding hands while they looked at Rin with teary eyes. Naruto was blubbering and trying to wipe his eyes but it didn't work. His entire sleeve was soaked in tears. Both Sasuke and Chiro was looking away with sad eyes but they were the only ones not crying. They just sighed at the same time and shook their heads.

"So that's it." Sasuke spoke in a very low voice. "That's why Kakashi is the way he is and why he won't ever tell us anything."

Rin slowly nodded as she looked at the boy. "That's it. Obito was our best friend." She told him quietly. "That's why he is so hard on you and why he keeps telling you to look out for one another. You three remind him so much of us. Sasuke, you are the one he worries about the most because you are so like him. He just doesn't want you to push your friends away and think that they are slowing you down. He wants to help you by not following the same mistakes that he made."  
Sasuke just looked away.  
"Naruto, you are so much like Obito. So wild and carefree and straining to do anything you can to surpass your rivals." Rin told him softly. "You need to slow down before you get hurt."  
But like Sasuke, Naruto looked away, his eyes full of sadness.  
Sakura shook her head as she released Sen and dropped her hands into her lap. "I guess you're going to say that I'm like you in a way. That I'm the weakest of the group and how I can't keep up with the guys." She muttered. She saw both Sasuke and Naruto look at her with worry.

"Nope." Rin said smiling. "You are not like me, Sakura. Sure, you care for both of Naruto and Sasuke like I did for Kakashi and Obito but you are way stronger than I can ever be." She shook her head. "Kakashi told me what you've been through, all of you. He's told me how strong you've become. Sakura, you are so strong, so smart and so special." She reached over and gently brushed the pink haired girl's bangs out of her eyes. "That is why your sensai protects you whenever you get into trouble. He's just like Master Minato protecting me. It's a memory thing." She shrugged. "But soon enough, you are never going to need someone else to protect you."

Sasuke frowned as he tilted his head, looking back at her. "There's still one thing I don't understand." He said, making everyone look at him in confusion and curiousity. "Exactly how did Kakashi do it? How could he let you go like that? He promised Obito that he would take care of you, but he still let you leave."  
Rin smiled at him. "He let me go because I needed to be let go. He knew that I needed time to grieve for Obito. Obito was my first and very best friend. Maybe even my first boyfriend, I guess you can say since he was my first kiss. It hurt so bad to watch him die." She shook her head as she looked back at Obito's name and traced it again. "He...he was more close to me than anyone else was." She said softly.

"AHHHH!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing his hair and nearly tugging at it. Everyone looked at him in alarm at his actions. "Knock it off! I can't stand sad stories! Isn't there anything funny you can tell us?! What does Kakashi look like?! You haven't said anything about what he looks like yet!"

Sakura made a face before she reached over and punched him over the head. "Naruto! Knock it off! Stop being so demanding!" She snapped. Rin laughed and shook her head as she folded her arms. "It's okay, Sakura. Naruto's right. I haven't told you how I've seen his face yet." She then paused, blinking. "Now that I really think about it, I've seen his face twice. When I gave him Obito's Sharingan and when I took off his mask, myself." She saw the grins on Naruto and Sakura's faces and could almost see Sasuke looking very interested in it too.

"COME ON! TELL US! TELL US!" Naruto cheered as he threw his fists above his head, then winced when Sakura made a fist to warn him. "Um, please."

Rin laughed again and nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. The first time I've ever seen his face, it was a pretty hot day and we were near the Land of Waves, on a beach. Minato-sensai was trying to talk a boater into letting us ride with him with Obito next to him, bouncing around in excitment. I was standing next to Kakashi on the docks, looking out at the water." She then laughed really hard at the memory.  
"Sometimes Kakashi goes into these kind of like trances when he's staring at water. He finds a lot of peace when he's staring at waves. Well, I took advantage of that and made a couple of practice grabs towards his mask. He didn't even seem to notice. So I just went for it. I reached behind his head where the drawstrings to his mask was and quickly grabbed them, pulling off his mask.  
It kind of startled him really bad that he jumped onto a bad board on the docks. The board was so bad that it broke right from under his feet and he fell through and fell into the water. I had his mask though. I got to see his face because he was too busy yelling at me without realizing that I had his mask in my hand. He was the finest boy I've ever seen. His face is really smooth actually and he had no scars anywhere on it. And there is nothing wrong with his face at all. He's actually rather perfect." She wrapped her arms around her stomach but was joined by a laughing Naruto and Sakura. "But he was SO mad at me for the rest of the trip that he refused to talk to me." She said with a laugh. Sasuke just smirked to himself, covering his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud while Chiro was chuckling.

"Are you done telling them stories about me, Rin? Or are you going to blab more of my secrets?" Someone, obviously Kakashi, said as he walked up. Everyone turned around with a jerk to see an annoyed Kakashi walking up to them. It was clear that he had heard most of that story and was not happy at all.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted as they pointed at him, probably to serve a distraction from Kakashi being mad at Rin.

Kakashi rolled his one revealed eye as he approached. "Well, I saw this poor little kitty on the streets while I was coming here and I decided to let my Ninken chase it up a tree." He said lamely.  
That everyone but Rin stared at him with wide eyes. Sakura began to twitch and her face went red as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Hey! That is so mean! You let your dogs chase a little cat up a tree?!" She screeched.

**"Cha! Lemme at 'em! That is just SO mean! Poor kitty!"** Inner Sakura yelled, punching at nothing in Sakura's head.

Rin just laughed as she covered her mouth. "Oh, Kakashi. You are so lame. Come up with a better excuse than that!" She laughed. Kakashi shrugged lazily before tilting his head towards her. He wasn't looking too thrilled. "So, you decided to tell them, huh? I didn't tell them for a reason you know?" He asked, dryly.  
"Oh, please, Kakashi." Rin said folding her arms as she stood up with the young Shinobi. She turned fully towards him, now poking a finger at his chest. "You should have been honest. They are your students and they wanted to know more about you. Like it or not, they should know." She told him ruthfully.

Kakashi still gave her a dry look. "And what if I didn't want them to know about me?"

Rin smirked at him, her eyebrow raising. "I would have told them anyway. Because it's not just your story, Kakashi. It's mine too. And Obito's. Sasuke is Obito's cousin and he wanted to know more about someone from his clan." She shook her head as she nodded to Naruto. "Besides, I owed Naruto an apology and a peace offering. He asked me, so I told him." She said simply with a sly smile. Kakashi just rolled his eye and shook his head. Then dropping his arms, he sighed. "Fine. Fine. Whatever." He then looked at the three smirking young Chuunins. "So, now you know. Satisfied?"

"Not really." Sakura said flipping her bangs back out of her eyes. "There is only one more question I would like to ask."

Kakashi sighed again, slouching a little lower before giving Rin a dry look. "Now you've done it. My students aren't going to leave me alone about my past now." He said dryly but then nodded to Kakashi. "All right. Let's have it. What's your question?" He asked sounding very bored.

Sakura folded her arms behind her head as she kicked at rocks under her feet. "Well, it's hard to ask without you getting mad. So I'll just come out and say it." She now looked at him seriously. "Why in the world would she still look up to you if you were so mean to her? I know she said that you were the way you were because of what happened to your dad, Sakumo, but seriously! You said some really mean things to her but she still looks up to you."  
She had been right. Kakashi did look very annoyed with the question but then he glanced at Rin when she moved forward. "I, Sakura, looked up to Kakashi because he was my friend. No matter how much I annoyed him, no matter how useless I was, I could never be mad at Kakashi. Life is hard on people." She motioned to Naruto. "Naruto, of all people, would know the most. There's just some people who makes it their duty to make people like Naruto feel good about theirselves. The reason why I treated Kakashi the way I did, because I wanted him to be happy."

There was a long silence between everyone. All eyes were on Kakashi as he just stared at everything else but Rin. He seemed to be taking it deep into though though. But after a long moment, he looked back at Rin, almost softly. "Hmm. That's a lame excuse. You need to come up with something better than that."

Rin snorted to herself before she reached up and gently bopped him over the head. "Okay, buddy. I'm not a little girl anymore. So I'm not going to be nice to you like I used to." She then grinned mischieviously. "Besides, I still need to teach you a lesson for those stupid books you always read."

"Hey! My Icha Icha books are not stupid." Kakashi complained with indignification. But the three Chuunin were laughing with the two forigners anyway. Naruto was grinning as he pumped his fists into the air. "Great! Do we get to see a fight?! I wanna see what Rin-chan can do!" He cheered.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow but was clearly smiling as he looked at Rin. "Now you've really done it. Looks like I'm going to have to show you a lesson on teaching my students without my permission." He said teasingly. Rin smirked right back, her body immediately snapping into a fighting stance and she rose both fists at him. "Bring it on, Kashi. Like I've said, I've been training all these years. You'll be surprised of how much I've changed."

"Hmm. I still doubt that you're better than I am." Kakashi bragged.

Rin gave him a fiery stare at his remark. She definitely looked a little offended. She even started shaking a fist at him. "Oh! That's it! You're dead!" She growled before lunging at him. Immediately, Kakashi moved away at top speed and she followed.

All three Chuunins and the two foreigners just watched with smiles or excitement. Naruto was grinning and bouncing on his feet as he watched his sensai avoid Rin's attacks. He was actually very excited to see what Rin could do, and in his opinion, he hoped she was good enough to beat up Kakashi. He figured that Kakashi could use an ass whooping right now, anyway. Sakura looked just as excited as he did while Sasuke, on the other hand, looked only interested. "Exactly, He began quietly. "How good is Rin-chan, anyway? We haven't seen her fight yet."

Chiro grinned at him, his strong arms folding over his arms as he leaned against one of the posts. "Oh, she's really good. She's very fast, one of the fastest ninja I've ever seen. She has the skills of Shinobi and Shadoai, which I taught her myself." He nearly laughed when all three Chuunin looked at him dully, as if they were unimpressed.  
He knew what they were thinking. He remembered the last time they had seen him fight was when he was already beaten down but they hadn't actually seen him fight the way he usually did. "Oh, you haven't seen the fighter side of me just yet, kiddos. I haven't really shown you my real fighting side and sooner or later you will, but I promise you," He paused looking towards the two old friends. "You will find this fight very interesting. Rin's a whole lot better than she lets on. Things are going to get very interesting." So they all just watched.

At first, the two old friends were only testing each other's Taijutsu. They moved swiftly in and out of each other's fists and feet, blocking and then swinging. And it actually surprised Kakashi that Rin was actually blocking his moves. Years before, she had never been able to but now, she was doing very well. So it was very clear that she had gained some new skill over the many years.  
And then he noticed something odd about the way Rin looked. During the entire sparing match, he noticed that not once Rin had blinked. She just stared at him with almost lifeless eyes. That was odd in deed. And the last time he remembered, Rin was very talkative during fights. But she had not said a word.

A second later, he realized why.

While he was dodging her attacks, he couldn't help but notice something about the ground. This definitely had his attention. While Rin was moving around, avoiding his fists and attacking him back, her shadow did not move at all. He immediately recognized this as a Genjutsu, so he quickly leapt away, though she did not follow. She just stood there, smiling slyly at him.

"Interesting jutsu you have there, Rin." Kakashi spoke as he straightened himself up. "Genjutsu, right? Looks to me that it's a Shadow Clone."

Rin just smiled at him as she quickly made several hand signs and to everyone's surprise, the shadows everywhere began to shrink, moving towards only one tree, but still there were no shadows at all. Not even Kakashi's shadow.

From the side, Chiro chuckled as he just kept looking towards the two, while the others were looking around with shock. He didn't look too worried at all. And neither did Sen as she smiled softly and placed her hands into her lap as she continued to sit next to Sakura. Sakura noticed the smiles on their faces and decided to ask, "Do you know what's going on?"  
Both Shadoai looked at her before they nodded and turned their eyes back onto Rin facing Kakashi. Sen tilted her head as she looked directly at Rin, who was already moving forward again to attack Kakashi as another Shadow Clone moved out from behind the large tree where the shadows had vanished. It surprised Kakashi but now he was fending off two Shadow Clones.  
"Yes." Sen said as she watched with amusement. "The number one friend of a Shadoai is the shadows, their selves. Hide the shadows, hide the Shadow puppet master." And she got surprised looks from all three, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Kakashi, however, had heard that small bit and it did make him frown as he ducked under two fists from the Rin clones. He quickly danced away and made a quick sweep of the area for the real Rin. He knew she was there somewhere, but where was she? He couldn't see any sign of her at all so he knew he had no choice, for there were more Shadow clones appearing out from behind the tree and charging at him. He quickly shoved up his forehead protector and opened his Sharingan eye. And to his surprise, six Rin clones before him was the real one. They were all Shadow clones.

But where was Rin?

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and Kakashi felt like there was someone standing right behind hm. He knew that there was someone there so he quickly spun around only to find Rin standing very close to him, her kunai close to his throat. Her nose was almost touching his while her honey colored eyes were looking directly into his.  
"Not bad, Rin." Kakashi spoke from behind her, making Rin's eyes lit up in surprise and tilt her head to look behind her to see Kakashi standing there. "You've managed to sneak up behind my own Shadow clone."

Then to his surprise, Rin smiled at him, looking so sly. "Thank you, Kakashi. But what makes you think that I'm the real Rin?"

Kakashi's own eyes flashed before he heard the movement behind him again and he started to turn around. But he stopped when Rin jumped onto his back, latching her arms around his neck, but loosely so she wasn't choking him. So the Rin still standing before him, it was a Shadow Clone. But it had seemed so real. Even to the Sharingan. It didn't even look like a Shadow Clone. It then became aware to Kakashi that this Genjutsu Rin was performing was not just only illusions or anything but was playing tricks on his eyes, Sharingan or not.

"Hmm. Not bad at all." Kakashi said with amusement to the Rin on his back.

Rin just smiled as she leaned forward to look around at his face. "Like I told you before, Kashi, I've learned some really good new tricks. I'm glad you're impressed. Because the magic show isn't over just yet." She told him before she did something that stunned the Copy nin and his students.  
She kissed him right on the cheek, her lips pressing against the mask.  
Very stunned, the real Kakashi Hatake let go of his jutsu and Rin yelped as she fell to ground after discovering she was hugging a cloud of smoke and leaves. The stunned audience were still registering what just happened and once they did, all of them burst into hysterical laughter. Especially when a hot red Kakashi stepped out from behind a tree, scowling at the laughing Rin on the ground. "Okay. Now that was embarrassing. What was that for?"  
Rin smiled as she turned around on her behind and gave him an innocent smile. "For teasing me last night, you butthead. Also, I'm surprised at you. You forgot a very important Shinobi rule."

Kakashi frowned as he placed his hands onto his waist and shifted his weight almost impatiently. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Important Shinobi rule; A Shinobi never lets his guard down." Rin told him before she vanished in a puff of black smoke and shadows.

Kakashi's eyes flashed wide open as soon as he realized that this Rin had also been a clone. He immediately tensed up and looked around to try to locate Rin before she attacked him. He tried to jerk around when he heard someone fall down from behind him but it was already too late. Rin jumped down from the tree where the shadows had vanished into and crouched down low as Kakashi tried to turn around. With only a sly smile, she swept his feet right out from beneath him and he came crashing down to the ground with a loud "Oof!"

Rin smiled as she bent over him, looking down into her friend's eyes as he gave her an astonished look. "See? I've gotten better." She told him pleasantly.

Kakashi just stared up at her before he snorted and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He couldn't help but rub his head as he continued to look at her. "I'll say you have." He told her as he pushed himself up. "That was a neat jutsu. I couldn't even see it, even with the Sharingan. I thought it was just Shadow clones you were pulling. I'm curious to know exactly how I couldn't even see the real you. Were you up in that tree the entire time?"

Rin nodded as she stood up and brushed herself off before she looked up at him. "Yeah. I moved up there just before we got started. You were fighting my Shadow Clones the entire time." She told him.  
"I'm still curious. Usually I can see right through the Shadow clones." Kakashi told her, his head tilted to the side. "So how come I could see them as real when they weren't?" He was ignoring the fact that Naruto and Sakura began a song about how Rin had kicked his butt and had kissed him. He would make them pay later.

Rin continued to smile up at him before she let her eyes flicker over to Sen. She looked almost like she was asking for permission to explain the jutsu to Kakashi. And then it hit the silver white haired ninja that she was. It occurred to him that the jutsu that Rin had performed had actually been a Shadoai secret.  
Sen smiled as she pushed herself to her feet and moved forward, her hands folded together. She glanced over at Chiro, who had not moved from where he was standing before she returned her gaze to Kakashi and Rin. "Go ahead, Rin. Kakashi has saved both of our lives and it's more than likely he just copied that jutsu with his Sharingan. So I grant him permission to know the Secret Art of Shadow Puppets."

"Shadow puppets?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

Rin nodded as she folded her arms and shifted her weight. "The clones you were fighting were not just Shadow clones, Kakashi, but Shadow puppets. The Genjutsu I just used allows me to create shadow puppets with the very shadows that are cast on the ground. That's why the shadows vanished inside of the tree I was in."  
She pointed to the tree she had jumped out of. "I was hiding in that tree. When I call upon the shadow arts, it hides me completely from view and while in hiding, I can create shadow puppets with my hands. That's how you make shadow puppets." She paused tilting her head before she bent down and looked down at the ground. She was looking at her shadow, which had returned with everyone else's. She began making shadows on the ground with her hands. "Think of how you can make Shadow puppets with the light of the sun. It's the same way of using the Shadow Puppets. Only I can make them look like real people." She turned her honey colored eyes back up to Kakashi, who was taking in all of the information, as was Chiro and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were still giggling over the sight of Kakashi getting kissed, so they weren't really paying much attention to them.  
"You know that saying, Kashi. 'The Shadows plays tricks on the eyes', well it's true in the case of the Art of Shadow Puppets. They play tricks on your eyes. It makes you think they're actually real. Even if you have the Sharingan eye or not. It's a Shadoai technique that the Shadokage made hundreds of years ago. And it's really effective."

"Hmm, very interesting." Sasuke said, finally getting the attention of Naruto and Sakura. They wanted to know what was so interesting to Sasuke when he was never interested in anything. "I'm curious to know something though. Those moves remind me of Shikamaru Nara's shadow techniques. His clan can control Shadows."

Rin slowly nodded before she glanced over when Chiro was walking forward. "Nara, huh? That sounds a little familiar. If I didn't know any better, that's actually an old Shadoai name." The large warrior told everyone. "If I remember correct, the clan of Nara has ancient ties to Shadoai. So that's how the Nara clan members can use Shadow manipulation."

"COOOL!" Naruto sang, jumping up and down. "So Shikamaru could easily be Sen's far away cousin, right?!"

Sen smiled with a shrug. "It's possible. The Nara Clan is tied to the Shadoai and it could be possible we share the same family tree." She told him.  
Kakashi just shook his head, looking amused. He pulled down his forehead protector over his left eye again, before looking at the young Shadoai girl. "It's a real interesting technique. I suppose mostly only Shadoai use it, huh?" He got a nod from her. "Does Caligo and Sei Zangetsu know it?"

"Yes." Sen sighed, now looking tired, her smile gone. "They know it very well. And they'd probably use it against you if they knew you didn't know it. I thought it wise that you probably knew it. Just to be prepared for the next fight with them. I know for a fact that Sei would use it. Caligo, I'm not so sure about. He uses his Shadoai skills, yes. But not all of the time. He likes a fair fight of Taijutsu. He's more honorable than Sei is." She told them.  
Kakashi slowly nodded, taking everything in and once he had everything, he could understand it all. He was impressed with Rin's new abilities and skills. She had definitely grown a lot stronger than he last remembered. She was more different than he last remembered too. "Well, Rin." He said, looking at her with almost pride. "You've grown up and are a whole lot stronger. Master Minato-sensai would be proud."

Rin smiled at him, feeling herself swell up with pride and happiness. This, coming from Kakashi, meant a lot to her. "Thank you, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded before looking at Naruto and Sakura who were still laughed at Kakashi and trying to come up with an idea of how to blackmail him with it. They were figuring that they should let the entire village know that Rin had actually kissed him, just to humiliate him. "Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi sighed. "You tell anyone about this, I will let everyone else know your own dark secrets."

Sakura and Naruto looked at him before they both smirked. The pink haired girl pointed at him, looking smug. "You have got nothing on us, Kakashi-sensai, that no one knows about already!" She told him.

Kakashi smirked at her sly, making her smile falter and even Naruto started looking nervous. "Are you sure about that, Sakura? How about I tell who stole her jug of sake and hid it on the roof? I'm pretty sure she's still wondering where it is." He told her, who paled at that idea.  
Then Kakashi looked at the laughing Naruto. "Or, should I inform Neji Hyuuga who has been spying on his cousin while she gets dressed in her room? I'm pretty sure he won't be happy to hear that you've been spying on Hinata, Naruto." He said smugly, while Naruto went ten times paler than Sakura. "That's what I thought. No secret telling."

Everyone laughed as the two young ninjas slouched over in disappointment that they couldn't blackmail their sensai but Rin smiled as she nudged Kakashi. "Be nice, Kakashi. Don't be so mean to your students."

"Or what'll you do?" Kakashi asked lightly, smiling right back at her. "They're not my students anymore but I'm never nice to anyone."

Rin smirked as she gave him an innocent look then reached up and lightly tugged a small strand of his hair. "You be nice, Kakashi, or I think I'll just inform Lady Tsunade that it was you who snuck into her apartment and stole her bra and hung it up on the Hokage flagpole when you were really suppose to be training with Master Minato-sensai and me."

Now Kakashi paled, giving her a wide eyed look. "Hey! That wasn't me! That was Obito!" He argued.

Rin just smiled at him, while everyone else was laughing. "Yeah? Well, it was your idea and you helped him get the bra in the first place." She told him. Kakashi now looked dully at her, his shoulders slouched a little. He knew for a fact that Tsunade would take Rin's for it, even if it was half true. "I was right about you, Rin. You have changed a lot since we were kids. You're mean." He told her.  
Rin laughed into her hand, as did the three Shinobi and the two Shadoai. Kakashi then looked at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "Well, let's get to it. We came here to train, so let's train. We'll start with our favorite session." He told them as he dug into his pack and pulled out three bells. "And this time, you can't blackmail me into losing concentration by using Make Out Paradise against me. I've read all of the books and there's no new books out just yet."

Naruto and Sakura groaned while Sasuke didn't look like he cared either way.

Rin, however, got very bright eyed as soon as she saw the bells and her smile grew bigger. "Oh! The bell test! I'm real good at this one!" She got dull looks from the three Chuunin. "Oh, don't look like that. There's actually this really good team technique I can show you into cutting the test in half." She paused to look at Kakashi. "That is, if you don't mind, Kakashi. Mind if Chiro, Sen and I joined you three?"

Kakashi glanced at his three students, looking very amused but then he nodded to Rin. "Sure. This should be very interesting. In fact, why don't we make this very fun. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sen against you, me and Chiro." He told them. Everyone nodded, looking interested. So they began.

Far from the Hidden Village of Leaf, hidden in a cabin on the far side of the Forest of Death, the Shadoai bandits were rejuvenating after being beaten nearly to death by the Shinobi. Caligo Zangetsu was in the back room where Sei was sleeping soundly as a kidnapped medical ninja was looking after him.  
During the time of his healing, Sei had been drifting in an out of consciousness. His fight with Kakashi had taken a great toll against him. His once handsome smooth face was now disfigured with bumps and bruises, as well as cuts and gashes all over his body. His eyes were swollen shut, but they were healing quickly due to the medical nin. The medic was extremely frightened though. He knew that if he didn't heal Sei Zangetsu properly and something wrong happened, his life would probably end at the hand of Caligo. He had already been threatened by the dark ninja several times. And the dark looks on Caligo's faces were terrifying enough.

Problem was, he was running low on Chakra.

For two days straight now, he had been healing this tyrant's brother, almost non-stop. Every time the medic thought about taking a break, Caligo would be found standing over him, giving him a dark look to continue. But now, his power was flickering out. He was too exhausted and he had had no sleep for two days.

And to his horror, it finally died out.

The very minute the medic stopped healing Sei, Caligo turned away from the window he had been looking out and gave the man a dark look. To the medic, he looked like a Boogeyman in the darkness.  
"What do you think you are doing?" came the dark voice of the Shadoai tyrant.

The medic shivered in fear as he looked over at the Shadoai, but he was trying his best to look brave. "I'm tired, master ninja. I need to rest before I can continue healing your honored brother. I have been healing him for two days straight now without rest." He told him, though his voice trembled. "I must rest."

Caligo gave him a dead stare, looking almost threatening. And when he started to stalk forward, he smirked when the medic flinched in fear. "So, you need rest, medic?" He asked darkly. The medic drew back as he quickly placed a hand over Sei again, as if he was going to attempt to heal him some more. But then Caligo slowly nodded. "Very well. You shall rest."

The medic blinked in surprise before looking at him. "I'm sorry, my ninja lord?"

Caligo slowly nodded as he dropped his hands from behind his back. He looked almost understanding now. It was a big relief that he didn't look angry anymore. "I said, you shall rest. You are correct. You have been healing my brother for two days now, so you have earned your rest."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" The medic said gratefully.

However, Caligo lift his hands and lazily made a few hand signs in front of him. "Shadow of Death Prison." He spoke in a low voice.  
The action started the medic but before he could say anything, the shadows of the room jumped forward and wrapped around him, making him cry out in fear. They wrapped around the medic like a dark cocoon. Within in the dark cocoon, the medic screamed in fear but his screams sounded like they were muffled by cloth. He was struggling as the shadows felt like they were going to squeeze him. He begged for help, begged Caligo for mercy.  
But Caligo did not listen. Instead, he held up a hand and slowly closed it into a fist. "Shadow Crush." He spoke calmly. And then he watched as the shadowy prison crushed the medic till he was dead. Blood began to drip all over the floor boards before with a fling of Caligo's hand, the shadow prison flung the dead medic to the side of the room with a loud thud.

"Caligo…you fool." Caligo turned slowly and looked at the half opened eyes of Sei. The younger brother had seen and heard the entire commotion. It had woken him up from his restful state and he had seen what his older brother did. "…..Killing that medic was foolish. Who's to heal me now?"

Caligo smiled darkly as he practically stalked over to Sei's bedside. He bent down to one knee and looked down at his younger brother. "Ah, Sei. So you are getting better. Good." He shook his head as he only glanced over his shoulder at the dead medic. "Don't worry about that weakling. He's served his purpose. We'll get you another healer soon." He turned his dark eyes back onto Sei, almost lazily. "Though, I am relieved. I had thought that Kakashi Hatake would have been the end of you."

"Hm." Sei sighed as he closed his eyes for a minute. Then he looked back at the older brother. "You speak as if you know him. Did you see him?"

Caligo nodded, his eyes peering right into Sei's. "Yes. I have seen him, have met him. I went to deliver Rin a message and he was with her." He shook his head. "I still don't understand what you saw in that wench. She's beautiful, yes, I'll admit that. But she was, is weak." He told his younger brother. Sei made a weak face as he closed his eyes again. He didn't want to get into another arguement with Caligo about how he had once been in love with Rin. It was pointless now to think about it. "What happened when you met with them? Did they try to fight you?"

"Yes." Caligo chuckled darkly. "At least Kakashi tried. But it wasn't much of a fight. I did catch them a little surprised." He then shook his head. "Don't worry too much. The only thing we must concentrate on right now is you resting and getting your strength back before our brother shows up and coming up with a plan to get the Diamond." He told him then he frowned. "There is one little problem though. I do not think Sen has the diamond."

Sei frowned weakly but he gave a nod to his older brother for him to continue anyway. "Why do you think that?"

Caligo shook his head as he rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure. I guess it's a gut instinct. But I believe that someone else is hiding the diamond. It might as well be Chiro holding onto it for her. We'll still have to kill the little brat. She is the so called next Heir, after all." He then shook his head as he smiled bitterly down at Sei. "As for your old girlfriend, she'll definitely have to go."

"Feel free to kill her then. She's no interest of me anymore." Sei said darkly as he looked away. "She's still too into Kakashi." He said the Copy Nin's name as if it was poison.

Caligo gently patted Sei's shoulder. "Don't worry, little brother. They will both die. But right now, rest. I will go, myself, to collect another medic nin. In another day, when you are completely healed, we will make our attack on Konoha Village. We will have Okami's Diamond within the week. If we don't, it won't just be Sen, Rin and Kakashi that will perish. It will be the entire village." He then stood up and looked out the window, a cruel smile on his face. "I think it's time to give Konoha a small little warning right now of what we are capable of."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, everyone. I know there's a lot of trouble coming for Kakashi and Rin, as well as everyone in Konoha. It's going to start looking very rough for our favorite Shinobi. Anyway, in this chapter, things are going to start to change between Kakashi and Rin. Their relationship is going to take a minor twist and things are going to heat up for them. As for that trouble that one of the reviewers mentioned, it mostly starts now. Remember that medical ninja that Caligo was going to fetch to heal Sei...well...just you wait and see who he gets. And it's not going to be very pleasing on anyone. **

**Anyway, read and review, everyone. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Shattered Reflection-Chapter 14**

By the time the day was over, everyone was exhausted from their training exercise. All of the Shinobi and the two Shadoai were practically sprawled out on the ground our bent over to try and catch their breath. Naruto was actually the one on the ground, huffing for air while Sasuke and Sakura were leaning back to back. Sen was standing in front of the pretty pink haired girl and telling her how impressed she was with the girl's skills. All three of the adults were standing together, smiling at one another.

"Rin," Kakashi said fixing his forehead protector back over his Sharingan, which had been forced to use when Sasuke kicked into gear, using his own Sharigan. "I must say, I am impressed. You've developed very well over the years. Master Minato would be proud." He spoke so fondly as he smiled at her. "I'd hate to say it, but you're nearly as good as I am now."

Rin just smiled proudly after hearing that coming from Kakashi of all people but she was blushing brightly. "Don't be so modest, Kakashi. You know so much more techniques than I'll ever know. I'll be an old lady before I surpass you." She remarked.

Kakashi suddenly got a very sly smile on his face as he looked thoughtfully away. "We'll I don't doubt that." He was just teasing her but he got the reaction he wanted anyway.

Rin looked at him with almost offense, her jaw falling wide open. Her eyes were now blazing with anger as she glared at him. With a pout, Rin dipped her chin into her neck and she folded her arms. "Oh! Thanks, Kakashi! I'm so glad you think that." She said sarcastically before she turned to walk over to the three Shinobi and her charge.

However, Kakashi laughed as he reached out and quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "Oh, come on, Rin. I was kidding." He said pulling her backwards to him.

Rin yelped in surprise as she was being pulled back but she tripped on her own feet and fell against her old friend, her arms shooting around his neck to stop her from falling. She felt Kakashi wrap his arms around her waist to help her steady herself and that made her look up into his revealed eye. It surprised her on how soft he was looking at her. He had never looked at her like that before. She knew he was smiling because he was doing it through his eye.

And for once, it felt like it was only them, that the others were not there with them.

"Careful, Rin, you clutz." Kakashi teased lightly.

Rin just softly smiled up at him as she kept her arms around her friend's neck, very unaware of how close they were to each other. "Kakashi, you're so mean." She told him. Kakashi just shrugged as he reached up and ran his hand along one of her arms, taking her hand and holding it softly. "Yeah, but you know you like me that way." He told her. Rin crinkled her nose but still smiled. "Whatever."

"At least I caught you." Kakashi pointed out, still in a teasing tone.

Rin just rolled her eyes but was still smiling about it. "Oh, my hero then." And again, Kakashi's head dipped a little closer to hers, making her heart nearly skip a beat. He was doing it again! He was teasing her, making her think he was going to kiss her again. But this time, it looked like he was actually going to do it.

And then the loud snort of laughter broke the two out of their thoughts and they became very aware of how close they were to each other and of the audience watching them right then. It had been Naruto who was laughing at them.

Blushing hot red, Rin quickly backed away, looking as if Kakashi had just burnt her. She placed her hands behind her back and looked at the ground, embarrassed. The Copy Nin, himself, looked annoyed that his former student had just interrupted but he was clearly blushing a little, himself. He was rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced over at the laughing Naruto and the disappointed looking Sakura while she was glaring at the energetic blonde.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's so funny! Kakashi looked like he was going to kiss Rin-chan!" Naruto laughed and pointed at the two awkward friends.

Sasuke shook his head as he folded his arms and turned away. He didn't want to get into this. It was none of his business, nor the others if the two Shinobi Elites were going to or not. Beside him, Chiro was smiling as he watched how embarrassed Rin looked. 'The poor girl.' He thought to himself.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the blonde. "At least they were going to kiss until you had to open your big, fat mouth, you stupid, annoying blockhead!" And then she slammed her fist against the top of Naruto's head, making him yelp as he flew to the ground. The others laughed or looked very worried that the pink haired kunoichi might just kill the Kyuubi container. But Kakashi and Rin couldn't even look at one another without blushing.

"Um….well…." Rin began bashfully. "I…I guess…..we're done here, huh?"

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked at stones under his feet. "Yes. I suppose we are." He then looked up at her, still looking a little embarrassed of what had happened between them. "So, are you…going to the Summer Fest tomorrow?" He asked, meekly. Rin nodded as she kept her hands folded behind her back, but her eyes were only looking at his chest, not daring to look up into his. She was still quite pink from what had just happened between them. "Uh-hmm." She glanced over at Sen who was watching with concern as Sakura was attempting to beat the living hell out of Naruto while Sasuke and Chiro were watching with sweatdrops rolling down the side of their faces. "I'm taking Sen and Chiro to the festival. They're curious about how we celebrate our festivals. Sen's really interested in seeing what Shinobi do." She told her old friend. "Are you going to go to the festival?"

Kakashi just nodded with a smile as he took a step back. "I guess I can find a reason why I should go." He told her. Rin just smiled at him as she looked almost shyly at him before looking away again. "Well, then I guess I'll see you then." She told him. She looked up to see Kakashi wave as he turned and started walking away. "Okay then. See you then." And then he was gone.

Rin was somewhat disappointed though. She had hoped that he would have said something else before he left. Like, that she looked good or something. She had wished that Naruto hadn't interrupted them. It would have been nice to see what would have happened if he didn't.

"You know." Chiro spoke up as he nudged her arm. "I can tell he likes you, Rin."

Rin made a face but she was blushing again. She didn't know if that was true. It didn't really felt like Kakashi liked her. If he did, he would have said something, right? But the words still touched something inside her and she shook her head. "No, Chiro. It's not Kakashi who likes me. It's Obito." She told him. "In a way, Obito is still alive through Kakashi. In Kakashi's Sharingan. The real Kakashi Hatake I know would never like me like that." She told him before she went over to speak to Sen about the next day's events. Chiro stayed where he was but he was smiling anyway. He didn't believe that for a second. He knew better. He knew that there was something more than meets the eye with Kakashi.

Not far from them, Kakashi was banging his head against a tree, feeling so embarrassed of what just happened. He couldn't believe that happened between him and Rin. He knew for a fact that if Naruto hadn't said something, he probably would have violated Rin's boundaries by kissing her.

"Rin has not been in Konoha for more than three days and I'm already hitting on her." He grumbled at himself.

"Man, I really am a pervert."

He continued to bang his head against the tree, cursing his very name. He couldn't believe himself. What was going through his head? This was so not like him to act like this way. In all his life, he had never had the urge to…..do anything to any woman! Not even Rin when they were younger. This really had to be Obito's fault. It had to be some kind of emotion that came with the Sharingan. That was the only thing he could think of blaming it on. "God, what is wrong with me?" He growled as he started walking, his hands still stuffed into his pockets.

_"It's called love, Kashi."_

Kakashi could have sworn he just jumped out of his skin hearing that voice as he whirled around, looking for who owned it. He even paused to look down to see if his skin was on the ground but it wasn't. So he just looked around the forestry area around him. There was anyone in sight. "Who's there?"

No answer.

With another sigh, he stuffed his hands back into his pockets and walked on. "I'm losing it then. There was no way that could have been…..that could have been him." He muttered, with annoyance. "No way in hell that it was Obito's voice I just heard." Though he wasn't so sure himself.

As Rin walked with the two Shadoai and the three Shinobi, she was looking thoughtfully at the ground. She was still trying to figure out what exactly she was feeling. It was clear she still had some feelings for Kakashi. But what did he feel? She wanted to know what he was thinking now. Did he hate her or was he feeling bad for her for what she was going through? Did he even have any feelings for her at all?

"You still like Kakashi, don't you, Rin-Chan?"

Rin looked at Sasuke with surprise, noting that Sakura was chasing Naruto again because he was still giggling about what had happened between Kakashi and Rin. But her eyes were on the young Uchiha. He was looking so curious at her but there was a hint of a smile in his eyes. "I'm sorry?" She asked him as if she had not heard right.

Sasuke looked forward, his own hands stuffed into his pockets. "You still have feelings for Kakashi, right? You really like him." He stated the obvious.

Rin looked away, a faint blush on her face again. She didn't want to answer but it was impolite to ignore people. Her father had taught her that. "I don't know, Sasuke. I suppose I still do have some feelings for Kakashi. But…." She shook her head looking at the ground. "It's different this time. He's my friend. Nothing else. It'll probably never change." She told him.

Again Sasuke looked at her. "Well, in my opinion, I think that it should change." He received a very curious look from Rin. "Kakashi's……I don't know him too well because I've never taken the time to get to know him. Plus he doesn't really open up about himself. But I have observed him some." He tilted his head. "From what I've seen about him, he's always kept to himself. I think he's been as much pain as you have because of Obito's death. But he blames himself because of it. He's always protecting people, trying to keep any harm from happening to them. I think……" the black haired Shinobi lowered his head and looked directly at the ground, with a sad look. "I think he relives the memory of Obito every day. That's why he's always late and why he's always willing to jump right in the path of danger." He looked at Rin with a soft look. "He doesn't blame you at all, I think. He blames himself."

"He really shouldn't have to." Rin muttered as she looked away. "It was my fault that Obito was killed. If I had just paid attention to where I was going, I wouldn't have gotten caught by the enemy and my friends wouldn't have had to come rescue me." She told Sasuke, her eyes looking at the ground.

Sasuke just shook his head as he folded his arms, also looking at the ground. "……Even so, it was the past." He spoke softly. "I guess….and I can't believe I'm saying this, we shouldn't worry too much about what happened in the past but look to the future. Things change and maybe it's for the best." He turned his dark eyes up to look at Rin, who was looking at him curiously. "And to be honest, I think you'd make a good pair for Kakashi. He needs someone to knock some sense into him once in a while."

Rin smiled as she reached up and ruffled the young man's hair, though he squirmed in protest, batting her hand away. "You're all right, Sasuke. You are not a bad kid at all." She told him before she sped up and placed an arm around Sen, who smiled.

* * *

That night, things were pretty quiet. The streets of Konoha were practically empty, with only a few Shinobi patrolling the streets. They weren't going to let their guard down and let some Shadoai bandits do anything to their city. The city gates were locked and well guarded, just in case someone did try to get through.

But Caligo Zangetsu didn't need to get in through the gates to enter Konoha Village. 

Instead, he dropped right out of the sky after jumping off a cliff of the Hokage Mountains. There were not many guards there and if there were, he quickly dealt with them. A few Jounin patrolling the mountains dropped to the ground after having their throats slit open by nothing but darkness. And then he looked around the darkened streets.

"Hmm." Caligo Zangetsu hummed before he turned around and motioned for a few of his men to follow him. They climbed right over the gates, being as quiet as Caligo and his younger brother had taught them to.

The target: A medical ninja or two to heal Sei Zangetsu.

Caligo and his men tread only in the shadows, moving only when the dark leader told them to before they came across the medical clinic. The building was pretty dark but it was clear that there were only a few medical ninja on duty. Now, to figure out which one they wanted.

Silently, Caligo went to one of the darkest rooms and peered inside and once he saw no one there, he took out his kunai and carefully cut the screen on the window open. Once it was open, he climbed inside, still looking around then motioned for his men to climb in next. "I shall search the clinic for a medic. You men will wait here. If you get caught, you know what to do." The dark ninja told them before he quietly left the office they had just entered, in search of the closest medic.

Unfortunately, the closest medic happened to be Shizune. She was working a little late by signing a bunch of papers that Tsunade had failed to do herself. She was a little tired but she knew these had to be done. The papers were pretty important for medical reasons. She knew that she wasn't alone in the building for there were always nurses in the hospital, waiting to help patients. One being the young apprentice, Hinata.

Hinata had started working at the clinic after she figured that she would do much better in the medical training. She had become a specialist with x-rays and such because of her families traits, the Byuakun eye. She was also in the building, doing a little late paper work on some of her patients she had worked with earlier. But soon, she would be getting home. She knew that her father would probably come looking if she took too long. But first things first, she needed to drop off her paperwork to Shizune.

She found Shizune in her office, and timidly, Hinata knocked on the door getting the lovely poison specialist's attention. "G-Good even-evening, Shiz-Shizune." The girl stammered over her words, nervously and hugging her paper work close to her.

Shizune smiled at her before nodding for her to come in. "Good evening, Hinata. Still here? I thought you'd be on your way home now."

"I…I just needed to finish up on….on some of my work." The nervous girl said holding up the papers in her hand. "I gu-guess I got caught up in it." She told the secretary of the Fifth Hokage. Shizune just nodded as she gently tapped the desk. She really liked Hinata. The girl was always nervous and she always stammered but she truly was one of the sweetest girls in the entire village. She was so innocent and she hoped that Hinata would stay that way. "Set them right here. Do you want some tea before you leave?"

"N-no, thank you." Hinata said blushing and twiddling her fingers. "I….I should probably get home." She told her. Shizune nodded as she took the papers from Hinata and made a quick look over them. But as she just studied the papers, she suddenly got a very eerie feeling.

As if there was danger near by.

Quickly, Shizune stood up and looked towards the door, her eyes widened. She had heard a gentle footstep out in the hall. How in the world could that be? There wasn't really suppose to be anyone on this Wing, other than Shizune and Hinata. With a frown, Shizune looked at Hinata, motioning for her to step away from the door as she moved forward. Hinata, nervously, did what she was told and watched Shizune take a peek out the door.

However, whoever it was out in the hall was gone now.

"Hmm. It seems like I was hearing things." Shizune said softly before she straightened. "It's very late, Hinata. Maybe we should call it a night." She said turning back to Hinata, who timidly nodded.

And then Hinata's eyes widened with fear.

"Sh-Shiz-Shizune! Be-behind you!" Hinata said, her face growing very pale with fear as she saw the dark figure step out from behind Shizune. Shizune quickly turned around, only to run into someone a lot bigger and stronger than her. She practically slammed her face into his chest, making her stagger back away from whoever it was. Her wide eyes looked quickly up to see a handsome face hidden well from view by his long black hair. But it was still someone she did not know. She could see his forehead protector though. The silver plate with the black stone in the middle. This was a Shadoai, she thought. Shizune quickly moved back, her hands behind her to stop herself from running into anything. The dark ninja stepped into the room and closed the door, his dark eyes still looking at her.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here, Shadoai?!" Shizune demanded.

The dark ninja just lifted his head a little more so that his hair fell back a little. He paused for a moment to look at the terrified looking Hinata before looking back at the medic before him when she quickly moved over to the timid girl, wrapping her arms around her in a protective embrace. With an amused smile, the Shadoai tilted his head to the side. "I've come to acquire two medical nins, woman. My younger brother is in need of healing. You are medics, are you not?"

Shizune glared at the man, remembering the reports that Team Kakashi had given to Tsunade. This was no doubt Caligo Zangetsu. "If your brother needs to be healed, you must him to the clinic." She told him, sternly.

"Ah. As may have guessed, I cannot just walk into your village with an injured man and ask for you to heal him. I am but a stranger here and I will be taking you to my brother." Caligo said, still amused. "Do not bother to resist. You are no match for me." He warned them both. "Come with me quietly and I might just be nice to you two. Fight me, and you will be sorry."

Hinata suddenly put on a brave face and she moved out of Shizune's arms, positioning herself for a fight. "You are Caligo Zangetsu, the Shadoai that Naruto told me about. You are not allowed to be in the Konoha Village. Leave now or I will make you." She ignored a silent protest from Shizune, who actually looked very worried. Caligo on the other hand, grinned cruelly at her. "Ah, a young Shinobi. This should be entertaining. Unfortunately I don't have time for a fight. But if you don't come quietly, I will have to force you." He spoke before he took a step forward.

"You can't force me into anything." Hinata said seriously as she made several quick sign with her hands before quietly saying, "Gentle Fist style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."

Caligo frowned before he shrugged off his dark cloak, revealing that he was wearing a sleeveless Gi and his arms were actually rather large. He was no weak fool, they could tell. "Very well. I will try not to hurt you, young lady. But if I do, forgive me. I do not like hurting women." He told her before he was suddenly gone.

Hinata gasped when she didn't even see him move but was even more startled when she felt his strong arms wrap around her neck from behind. Before she knew it, she was in a sleeper hold and the darkness was quickly coming up. She struggled for a moment before she was out.

"Hinata!" Shizune shouted before lunging forward to attack Caligo for what he did to Hinata.

But before she got too close, Caligo jerked around and his hand was around her throat, throwing her across the desk and knocking papers everywhere. "I would not do that if I were you." He warned her darkly as he still held onto Hinata's unconscious form. Shizune glared at him, hate in her eyes before she quickly grabbed something that was stuck in her jacket. It was one of her needles. Without any hesitation at all, she slashed it across Caligo's hand, cutting it deep. It didn't seem to do anything though. Caligo didn't flinch or winced at all but merely looked at his blood now spilling out of the small cut that the medic had given him. He frowned a little as he felt something enter his blood stream but smirked when he realized what it was. "Ah. Poisonous needles, hmm?" He saw Shizune smiled bitterly at him before he tilted his head. "Too bad for you that I'm resistant to poison."

Shizune's eyes widened at that bit of news before she felt Caligo's hand tighten against her throat, making her gasp for air. He was pinching her sensory nerves there, making it very hard to stay awake. She couldn't even move as he choked her. But soon enough, like Hinata, she was out like a light.

Still, the alarm had been sounded in the clinic.

Someone had heard Shizune yell out and they came to find out what had happened. By the time they got to her office, it was too late. Shizune and Hinata were gone.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I've actually been working on another project, while working on this one at the same time. I'll probably mention it on my profile, seeing that I'm having too much fun doing this Naruto fanfic. **

**Anyway, in the next chapter, it's one that you've been waiting for. Kakashi is starting to realize his feelings for Rin and gets caught up in a few fantasies. hehehe. You shall see. R****ead and review, everyone. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Shattered Reflection-Chapter 15**

There was something different, he could tell. As soon as Kakashi stepped into his apartment, he sensed that there was something in there that hadn't been there before. He could feel a shiver going up his back as if he felt like there was going to be an attack. Slowly, he stepped into the dark room, cautiously looking around. Carefully, he began looking around, looking behind doors and everything that someone could be hiding. But he found nothing.

With a sigh, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and went over to his couch to lie down. He was a little exhausted after the day's events. He couldn't believe what had happened that day. He couldn't believe what had happened between him and Rin. He had come very close to kissing her and if it hadn't been for Naruto interrupting them, he'd probably be getting killed by Tsunade when she heard that he was hitting on her old student. He could already imagine Tsunade being in his apartment trying to kill him.

There. He heard it again. The footsteps in his apartment.

Kakashi quickly sat up, grabbing a kunai from his hip pouch to fling at whoever was in his apartment, only to freeze with alarm. His eye went wide at the sight of what was standing behind his couch. The only thought going through his mind was "Now that wasn't something you see every day."

Standing in the middle of his living room was Rin, wearing a silky red robe, which cut pretty short below her thighs. And what was more, she wasn't wearing pants. He could see her long, milky legs peering right at him from under the robe, while she stood there, looking very bashful.

"Kakashi." Rin spoke in a dreamy sort of way.

He swear he was going to get a nose bleed from this. This was something he got out of his books not real life. Wait a minute, was this a dream? If this surely was, please do NOT wake me up. He thought, as he inwardly smirked. "Uh, Rin…what are you doing?"

Rin tilted her head, looking as innocent as can be. "Kakashi, you do know how much I like you, right? I've always wanted you." She said taking a few bashful steps towards him. Kakashi felt his throat dry up as he tried to swallow. But for some reason he couldn't. He tried to sit up but as soon as he blinked, he was alarmed to see Rin was now bent over him, smiling almost seductively at him.

_"Oh gods, Kakashi. You are such a perve, you know that?" _

Kakashi blinked again and turned his head to see someone now standing in front of him and the couch, for strangely Rin had vanished. But his mind didn't have time to even register that she was gone. For standing before him was Obito Uchiha, and a dead one for that matter. He looked the same age as he did when he died, but he also looked the same when he DID die. There was blood all over him, his cloths were shredded and the right side of his face was smashed in as if a landslide had landed on him. He was pretty much decayed as well. _"You are the most despicable friend, you know that? Moving on my girl, Kashi. Some friend you are!" _Obito said dryly. _"I know I'm dead, but come on!"_ He snapped at Kakashi.

"KAKASHI HATAKE! WAKE UP, YOU MORON!"

Kakashi jumped on the couch, feeling like he was flying in the air before he came crashing to the floor and into the coffee table.

"Ow." Kakashi muttered into the floor boards. He became very aware of what had just happened. He had been asleep on his couch, dreaming of Rin and it turned into a nightmare of a dead Obito. What was more, his knee had smashed into his coffee table and by the stabbing pain in it, he just broke his knee cap. Kakashi winced as he tried to push himself up, before he realized that there really was someone in his apartment. He lift his head quickly, immediately recognizing Tsunade's feet then he looked up to see her staring dryly at him. Next to him, there was a wincing Jiraiya.

"That looked like it hurt." The Fifth Hokage said, just as dryly as she looked.

Kakashi groaned again as he tried to pull himself off the floor, wincing when his knee ached again. "No shit." He muttered bitterly before plopping himself down on the couch. Jiraiya chuckled as he tilted his head to the side. He had found that rather amusing. Not only moments before, he and Tsunade had came to Kakashi's apartment and had spent five minutes knocking on the door. When Kakashi didn't answer, Tsunade got impatient and kicked the door open. Her temper was still as fiery as ever. "Have a nightmare?" The Legendary Pervert asked.

"It's none of your business, Jiraiya." Grumbled Kakashi as he tried to examine his knee to see how bad it was.

Jiraiya laughed again, as if he understood before he really started grinning. "Ah, I see. You were having a wet dream. Good for you, the student of my student!" He then pointed at Kakashi. "Your nose is bleeding, by the way."

Kakashi's eye snapped wide open as he realized that his mask had slipped a little to below his nose and that it was a little damp. He inwardly cursed knowing exactly why his nose was bleeding. 'That's it!' He thought as he leaned his head back to slow the flow. 'I am not reading Icha Icha anymore before I go to sleep!'

Tsunade rolled her eyes while her former team mate continued to laugh at Kakashi before she turned and slug him in the chest to shut him up. As expected, the pervert doubled over, gasping for air. She turned back to Kakashi and took two stomps towards him, slapping her hand onto his broken knee. And as expected, Kakashi jumped with a loud yelp of pain, his eye tightly shut as he tried to keep himself from actually screaming. "Kakashi, I don't want to know who you were dreaming about, nor do I want to hear the details in Jiraiya's behalf!" Tsunade snapped as she concentrated her chakra through his pants and began healing the broken kneecap. "Kakashi, we have a really big problem that I need you to deal with."

Kakashi swallowed hard as he kept his eyes shut as the Fifth Hokage was healing his knee. It wasn't exactly comfortable with her healing it. But then again, she really didn't care too much about his pain right now. He was one of the top ninja that really annoyed her. So he knew she was not going to be gentle on his behalf. "What is it?" He muttered once she finished healing his bones.

"There are five ANBU dead, Hatake."

Kakashi's eye shot open and he looked at Tsunade as she stood up and backed away. He gave her a surprised look before he stood up and faced her. "What?"

Now Jiraiya looked serious, now longer finding Kakashi's embarrassment hilarious. So if he wasn't laughing, the situation wasn't funny at all. And he usually wasn't serious. "Last night, someone got past the guards. The alarm wasn't sounded when it should have been because that someone killed the guards who were suppose to sound the alarm." He shook his head as he glanced at Tsunade.

"Accordingly, late last night, one of the ANBU were at the medical clinic and had heard Shizune give a shout in her office. Suspicious, he went to investigate. There were papers everywhere but he didn't think anything of it. He was going to leave when someone cut him down from the shadows and killed him. That was the first." Tsunade told Kakashi. "I have a few reports that this morning, five ANBU were found dead, along with six Jounin who were on watch last night at the western gates. So we have lost eleven ninja to an intruder."

Kakashi grew very grim as he could only think of one person that would kill eleven of their ninja. "Zangetsu." He said knowingly.

"We're pretty sure it was Caligo Zangetsu." Jiraiya said as he folded his arms. "We do have a witness though. Mr. Chow near the west gates, he said he saw a group of men, all in black, kill the western gate Jounin, while carrying two women."

Even grimmer, Kakashi narrowed his eye at his sensai's old sensai. "And Shizune? She was one of the women?" He received a nod from Tsunade and the perverted ninja. "And the other? Who was the other?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." The Fifth Hokage announced between her teeth.

Kakashi winced to hear that. He knew for a fact that there was going to be A LOT of trouble with the Hyuuga Clan, and Naruto, when they find out about Hinata's abduction. Of course, the Clan might already know about it. "Ouch. What was Hiashi Hyuuga and Neji's reaction to that?"

Tsunade looked weary to even think about that but she shook her head as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "When I told Hiashi, he reacted just as I thought he would. He trashed his house in a rage that terrified his servants. As for Neji, I'm not sure just yet. He's on a training mission with Rock Lee and Tenten but we have sent a messenger after them to abort the mission due to the fact that it's Neji's cousin who's in danger." Her lips curved upward though. "But I'm pretty sure that his reaction is going to be worst than his uncle's. Seeing that he and Hinata have gotten close because of that loud mouth former student of yours."

Kakashi winced as he thought about Naruto again. He knew for a fact that Naruto didn't know about Hinata yet. Because if he did, everyone in the entire villa would have knew about it by now because that knuckleheaded ninja would have the biggest fit ever. Even bigger than Lord Hiashi and Neji's fits put together. The entire village probably would have heard him if he knew about it.  
"As you might have guessed," Tsunade said dully as she folded her arms in front of Kakashi. "Naruto doesn't know yet. That's why I want you, Kakashi, to break it to him and your students."

Kakashi sighed as he ran his fingers through his silver-white hair and shook his head. "Man, put me on the spot, why don't you?" he shook his head as he moved towards his bedroom, seeing that he had made a mess out of his mask. He needed to get a new one, which no one actually knew that he had a collection of masks that he used. "Does Rin know about this? Her, Sen and Chiro?"

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya glanced at one another before they looked back at him, not moving as he moved into the next room. They couldn't see him anymore but they knew he was listening. "What do you think, Kakashi? Of course they know. When we heard about the intruders, we went straight to them and asked them if it was Caligo or not. I don't know what the hell the Zangetsu brothers look like." The Fifth Hokage said grumpily. "I tell you what, they are not happy at all."

"How did Rin take it?" Kakashi asked as he tore his mask off of his face and brought a new one out.

Tsunade rolled her eyes with a little annoyance as she waited impatiently for Kakashi to come back out of the room. But once he did with a fresh, clean mask, she shook her head. "Didn't I just say it, Hatake? They were not happy at ALL! In fact, Rin's going on a guilt trip right now. She think its her fault that this happened. She actually had the nerve to say that if she would have not brought Sen here, Caligo and Sei Zangetsu wouldn't have followed them here and they wouldn't have kidnapped…...!" She cut off short as soon as she saw a flash of silver rush right past her and slammed the door open.

"Lock the door on your way out!" Kakashi yelled over his shoulder before he was gone.

Tsunade just stood there, looking very alarmed before she glanced at a smiling Jiraiya, who seemed to understand exactly what just happened. He covered his mouth with one hand and shook his head. But then he glanced at Tsunade as she gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

"What the heck was that about?" The Fifth Hokage asked moodily.

Jiraiya shrugged as he looked back at the door, lazily. "I have no clue." He lied. He knew exactly what it was about but he wasn't sure what Tsunade's saying would be. He knew very well how much Rin meant to the woman, for she meant that much to him. He knew for a fact that long ago, even though she was not the strongest in their team, Rin had been Minato's favorite. He had cared about her like a daughter and in a way, Jiraiya felt the same way. That girl, who was now a woman, was special. Almost as special as Sakura Haruno was.

Of course, there was the fact that he just thought up a great new Icha Icha story to write and it made him chuckle evilly and rub his hands. Tsunade just sighed with a sweat drop on the side of her face as she made her way out of Kakashi's apartment. "I am not even going to ask." She muttered before she left.

* * *

At Rin's new apartment, the three of them were sitting in silence, a deep cloud of misery hovering over their heads. Rin was curled up on the futon, looking at her hands with sorrow and guilt. She felt so guilty for what happened to the two medical nin. She knew she had to do something to help them. Maybe she should try and trade herself for them. She knew that she'd probably die for it but she had do something.

"Rin….." Sen said weakly as she wiped tears from her eyes. "What….what are we going to do?"

Rin lowered her gaze to the floor while shaking her head but then she let her honey colored eyes flicker over to her charge. "I don't know but you are not going to do anything. Chiro," She said as she stood. "Please, watch over Sen."

Chiro frowned, almost looking as if he already knew what was on her mind. "Rin, don't even think about it. If you think trading your life for those two medical ninja are going to help……" He was saying. Rin gave him a sharp look, though her eyes were filling with tears. She even clenched her hands into fists, almost digging her nails into her palms. "Chiro, I may be Sen's charge, but so are you. And I have a duty to my own village. I was a Shinobi long before I became Sen's bodyguard. I'm placing you in charge of her now. I HAVE to go save those two Shinobi medics!" She said as she turned and started towards the door.

Sen was immediately in tears as she stood up and hurried over to Rin. She threw her arms around the kunoichi, holding onto her as if she was dying. "Please, Rin! Don't go! Please!" She begged, burying her face into Rin's back. Rin stopped moving towards the door and let out a long sigh. She knew that this was hurting Sen pretty bad. Gently, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Sen. "Sen, I love you too. But I have a duty to fulfill. I am a Leaf Shinobi. My duty is to my village. I'm protecting you because you are my friend, and your father hired me to protect you. But I still have to protect my village too. I'm sorry." She then pulled away. With a sudden rush to the door, she was gone.

"No." Sen whispered before she fell to her knees and began to cry.

Chiro sighed as he just stood there watching her. He wanted to comfort her but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He thought Rin was being very stupid right now. Giving her life to Caligo and Sei Zangetsu was probably not going to save the two medical ninja that they had kidnapped the night before.

Suddenly there was a sound of someone running and then a screech as Kakashi appeared before the door, looking around. He noticed Sen first, then Chiro but no Rin. His face fell as he quickly looked around. "Where's Rin?!" He gasped under his mask. Chiro and Sen both looked at him; the girl still crying hard. She immediately stood up and threw herself at Kakashi, startling him. He only stood his ground and caught her, holding her close. "Sen, what's wrong? Where's Rin…..?"

"Kakashi, you have to stop her! Please!" Sen gasped into his chest. "She's going to get herself killed if she goes after Caligo!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he immediately pulled away, his hands on Sen's shoulders. He gave her a very alarmed look but then looked at Chiro. "What?!" he exclaimed. Chiro nodded as he folded his powerful arms over his chest. He knew that if there was one person who could, and would talk sense into Rin, it would be Kakashi. "Rin just left to go find Caligo and Sei. She wants to trade her life for the medics that Caligo kidnapped last night." He told him.

"Dammit! Rin! You idiot!" Kakashi cursed loudly before he turned and dashed down the hall and out of view. Chiro just smiled as he went over and put an arm around Sen. He knew that Kakashi would probably catch up to Rin in no time. It was best to leave it in his hands. So without a word, he closed the door and drew Sen towards the futon where they would wait for Rin and Kakashi to come back.

Rin was running along the tops of the trees as fast as she could; her face twisted with determination, yet hatred for the Zangetsu brothers. She was going to make them pay. She swore it. She was going to save the medical ninja that Caligo had taken. She knew that if she didn't, the two, Shizune and Hinata would probably die. She knew that Caligo would probably kill them once they finished healing Sei. And if that every happened, she swore by her own blood, she would kill both of the Shadoai.

"Rin! Stop right there! NOW!!"

Startled, she almost fell out of the tree she had tried to come to a screeching halt in. She had to catch herself on the branch she almost fell off of before turning around to see Kakashi practically materialize right out of the air. He was breathing really hard as if he had been running really fast, which he probably had been. Still, him being there surprised the kunoichi. "Ka-Kakashi." She said breathlessly.

"Where do you think you are going, Rin?" Kakashi asked as he stood in front of her, his arms folded over his chest.

Rin frowned deeply before she turned away and hopped down from the tree, only to be followed by the Copy Ninja. She began walking away, but had to stop when her old friend snatched her arm, pulling her back. "Kakashi! Just let go of me!" She told him as she tried to pull away, tears filling her eyes. "I've got to go save them! This is my entire fault!"

"Stop blaming yourself for things that isn't your fault, Rin! Everything that goes wrong is not your fault!" Kakashi told her sternly as he refused to let her go.

Rin turned to face him, glaring hard into his one good eye. "Kakashi! If I wouldn't have come back here, none of this would have happened! Konoha is in danger because of me! And now Shizune is in trouble! I led Caligo and Sei here!" She told him as she finally yanked away and folded her arms around herself. "How can you say that it isn't my fault?! My mother sure thinks so! Because of me, my father is dead!" She exclaimed. Kakashi glared at her, his fists balled onto his hips. "Rin, you're mother is a foolish woman! She is angry at you for something that you didn't do!" He told her. "And throwing your life away like this isn't going to help Shizune and Hinata! We have to plan this right." He told her.

"I have my plan, Kakashi." Rin said dryly. "I'm going to find Caligo and Sei and kill them so that they don't endanger Konoha, you, Naruto, Sen or anyone else." She turned to leave again but Kakashi quickly moved around her, blocking her path. She gave him a dirty look for it and tried to move around him but he kept moving to block her. "Kakashi! Just stop it! It's my life! If I want to die killing Caligo and Sei, then it's my choice!"

Kakashi just shook his head as he moved again when she tried to go around him. "And it's my choice to stop you from killing yourself!" He said sharply. "I won't let you do it, Rin!"

Rin looked at him fiercely with tear filled eyes, her face twisted with anger. She just didn't understand why he would let her die. Why wouldn't he let her go? "Why not? If we were teenagers still, you would have." She said bitterly before turning away. "Because you promised Obito to look after me? Well, I don't want you to keep that promise, Kakashi. What do I matter to you?" She told him spitefully.

"We are still a team, Rin." Kakashi said, sounding a little stressed.

Rin lowered her head, her eyes tightly shut. She did not want to get into an argument with him right now. She just wanted to go find the Zangetsu brothers and just get it over and done with. She just wanted to free Shizune and Hinata. "Kakashi, the team is broken! Team Minato no longer exists! We've lost Obito and we've lost Master Minato. We are not a team anymore. I died the day Obito did." She told him before she started to walk away again.

However, Kakashi lashed out and caught her arm again, pulling her back. "Rin, I refuse to let you do this to yourself. We are what's left of Team Minato. Master Minato would want us to survive. He would want us to carry on." He told her.

"Kakashi," Rin spoke slowly before looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I am like a broken mirror. A shattered reflection. My heart can't take the pain anymore. I can't take the rejection or allow anyone to suffer because of me. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to do this." She said in a low voice before she slowly pulled her arm out of Kakashi's grip. "You've rejected me once. You can do it again."

She turned away again but had to stop when he seized her shoulders and forced her to spin around. Before she could say anything else to make him let her go, she was startled enough to feel his arms wrap around her, pulling her into a crushing embrace while his lips came crashing down on hers. Everything seemed to freeze for Rin. She was taken by so much surprise and she couldn't believe that this was happening. Not with Kakashi Hatake. He was kissing her, even through his mask. She wondered if he was just trying to distract her. In a way, it was working. She didn't feel like pulling away anymore. She just stood there, awestruck.

Finally after a long few seconds, Kakashi pulled away, turning sharply away and closing his eyes. "Sorry." He muttered.

Rin just slowly shook her head as she reached up and touched her lips. She still could feel his lips on hers, could still feel the heat on them. She couldn't believe he had done that. Not to her. It was strange as it was. Kakashi Hatake had actually kissed her. Her childhood crush. She frowned as she looked up at him, seeing how annoyed he was with himself. He was even cursing silently for what he just did. Rin tilted her head, frowning even more softly and thoughtfully before she reached up, grabbing the collar of his vest and making him turn and face her.

Before he could speak, Rin reached up and grabbed the fabric covering his chin and pulled it down. His eyes widened in surprise but he found himself unable to stop her. He couldn't help but just stare into her liquid brown eyes as she looked up into his. He didn't even seem aware that she had just pulled down his mask till it was under his chin. Rin tilted her head as she looked at Kakashi's clean shaven, scar-less (other than the scar covering his left eye but that was hidden still under his forehead protector), but very handsome face. Rin narrowed her eyes a little in thought before it softened as she continued to look into his eye. She smiled softly as she slid one hand behind his head and carefully pulled it down towards her. She was glad that he didn't even resist and happier when he decided to go with the flow and dipped his head down until their lips met one another's.

It was their very first kiss, other than the one that Kakashi just given her. This time, they kissed with such passion.

Several moments, they were returning to the village, side by side after having a silent word. They knew that now was not the time to try and find the Zangetsu brothers. Still, hand in hand, they moved towards Konoha to tell Kakashi's students what had happened.

* * *

As she was starting to return to reality, her head was pounding as if she had gotten drunk off of sake. But she knew for a fact that she hadn't gotten drunk off of sake. She didn't even drink it if she could help it. Too many experiences with Tsunade had her terrified of getting drunk, much less drinking at all.

"Owe." She moaned as she reached up and rubbed her forehead, her eyes still closed.

But when a timid hand touched her shoulder, she froze with surprise. It took her a moment to gather the courage to open her eyes and look at who was touching her. She was only half relieved to see Hinata looking down at her with worry. "Hinata…." She then realized that they were in a darkened, but unfamiliar room. She jerked up to a sitting position, wincing only a little as she felt the pounding in her head again before looking around. It was a cabin. And there was a futon close by with a man sleeping on it. Next to it, was her captor.

Caligo was watching Hinata and Shizune with his dark eyes, but he was being patient for them to recover. He had watched the young girl, Hinata wake up and look around with fear. But she hadn't said anything to him or tried to escape. She only crawled over to the older woman and held onto her tightly, waiting for her to awaken. In the mean time, he kept glancing over at Sei, waiting for him to wake up next. He had been asleep since before he left to kidnap the new medical ninja. Caligo would now and then look back at the woman who had tried to poison him. He couldn't help but just stare at her as she had slept. He found her very interesting. She might have not been able to put up much a fight with him the night before, but she did have a lot of courage. So did the young one. But he found the woman a whole lot more interesting. Not only was she brave, but she was actually rather attractive.

Now that she was awake, he just looked into her terrified brown eyes as she looked into his black ones. The Shadoai almost smirked to see the terror immediately melt away, turning into a very bold and brave look. She was looking at him fiercely, almost dangerously.

"You!" She snapped as she pulled away from Hinata and started to push herself up to her feet. "You kidnapped us! How dare you!"

Hinata cringed in fear as she tried to stand up and hold Shizune back from rushing at the dangerous Shadoai, not that she needed to. Shizune was not stupid enough to go near Caligo, especially when she was feeling too dizzy at the moment. "Shi-Shizune." The young girl whimpered while holding onto her arm. Shizune only glanced at her before wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. "It's okay, Hinata. I won't let him hurt you." She told her, trying to sound convinced herself. She then turned her eyes back onto Caligo, glaring hard at him. "What do you want from us?! Why have you taken us from Konoha?!"

Caligo just looked at her lazily before he tilted his head to look down at Sei, who was somewhat stirring. He was quiet for a moment then he looked back at Shizune. "I told you last night. I've brought you here to heal my brother, Sei, which one of your ninja tried to kill." He dipped his head, looking her right in the eye, ignoring the fact that she was glaring at him. "You will heal him completely. And if you so much as try to hurt him more, I will intervene." His eyes now narrowed dangerously. "And believe me. You do not want that to happen."

"And if I refuse to heal him?!" Shizune asked savagely. "What will you do if I do that?!"

Caligo looked annoyed for a brief second before he smirked and turned away from them. And as he did, he vanished in a black cloud. Both Shizune and Hinata jumped with alarm but before they even try to look around for where he went, Hinata was yanked away from Shizune making them both cry out. For behind Hinata, holding up a long bladed kunai to her throat, Caligo had appeared. He was holding Hinata tightly against his chest, the point of the kunai nearly touching the young girl's throat.

"No!" Shizune gasped but she didn't move. She knew that if she did, Caligo would probably slit Hinata's throat.

Caligo just nodded while smirking at her. "That's what I thought. You refuse or try to hurt my brother anymore than he already is, your young friend will die." He warned her before he roughly pushed Hinata away and into Shizune's arms. "Now, if you are hungry, I can have one of my men make something to eat. But as soon as you are fed, you will get to work. I want him healed by the end of the day." He grinned at the fierce look on Shizune's face. "Do you want to question me any further?"  
Shizune glared at him but she sighed and nodded. She looked down at the frightened look on Hinata's face. "Give Hinata some food. I will start now and will eat later." She told him before she looked over at the slumbering Sei. She glanced at Hinata, who was trembling terribly before giving Caligo a dark look and pulling the young girl with her to sit next to Sei's bedside. "But I swear, if you ever threat Hinata again, I will kill you."

Caligo didn't seem to care for that threat, even though he seemed one that would. He just smirked at her before motioning her to Sei. "You may begin." He then turned with a swish of his black cloak and called for one of his men, giving them an order to make food for the medical ninja.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, everyone. Lol. I'm totally enjoying the reviews I've been getting. I totally agree with a lot of you that it was one of the best scenes between Kakashi and Rin when they finally kissed. Things are definitely going to take an interesting twist from there. **

**In this chapter, things start to heat up for everyone, and another new face shows up, someone who is definitely ticked off about what has been going on. He's jumping into the situation and he's going to make sure that things start to change. And there will be a kind of funny scene in this chapter too. Everyone does know about Shizune's own temper, right?**

**Anyway, read and review!**

**Shattered Reflection-Chapter 16**

The very minute the words were out of Kakashi's mouth, the very second that he had finished telling his team mates what had happened the night before, it had gone deathly silent. None of the three, Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura could say a word but just stare at him in shock and dread. A few times their eyes flickered over to Rin, Sen and Chiro to find out if what Kakashi just told them was true. And by the look on their faces, it was true. A terrible thing had happened to two of the people they most cared about.

"…..Kakashi, please say that…..that it's not true." Sakura begged as she looked at him in pain.

Kakashi slowly shook his head as he looked at them gravely, his arms hung very loose at his sides. "I'm sorry. But I can't. Last night, Caligo Zangetsu went to the hospital and kidnapped Shizune and Hinata to heal his brother. From what I've heard, he killed several ANBU and Jounin last night without the alarm even being raised."

Rin lowered her head as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was looking directly at the suffering look on Naruto's face. She recognized it immediately. She remembered seeing it once before, on Obito's face when they were much younger. He had a look of pain and rage. So it was obvious that the girl, Hinata meant something to him. She swore on her life that she was going to do whatever she had to get her back for him. Of course, she wasn't the only one that was looking over at him. The others were glancing over at him too. They had seen that look in his eyes. Kakashi sighed as he folded his arms, looking gravely at Naruto. "Naruto, are you going to be all right?"

"How…..dare Zangetsu…." The blonde spoke without really answering the Jounin. He just continued to glare at the ground, his fists tightening even more until his knuckles were completely white. "How dare he take Hinata! I'll make him pay for this!" He snarled now, his eyes taking on a red flash now. Everyone around him could feel his chakra raising now, making them all step back. Rin, however, was quickly at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Naruto! This is all my fault." She told him quickly.

"Rin….." Kakashi spoke carefully.

Rin just shook her head as she ignored him, her hand still on Naruto's, whose head tilted a little as he looked at her with mild surprise. He looked into her eyes, seeing that they were now full of tears. "Huh?" He asked, before his hands loosened. Rin just looked sadly into his eyes, ignoring the long strand of her hair that just fell across her face. She sighed as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I said it's my fault. If I hadn't come back to Konoha, this would have never happened. The Zangetsu Brothers wouldn't have come here and your girlfriend would be safe. I'm so sorry." She bent over a little, nearly hiding her face completely from the blonde now. "Please…..please forgive me."

There was a long silence as Naruto just stared at Rin before he glanced over at the others, who were watching carefully, though Kakashi was looking seriously at him. He could tell that his former sensai wasn't too happy that Rin was blaming herself, again. But he wasn't going to say something until the blonde had his say in this. Naruto frowned again before he sighed and looked back at Rin. "It's not your fault, Rin-chan. I don't blame you at all." He spoke softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But thanks anyway."

Rin straightened and smiled at him, as she reached up and wiped a tear away from her eyes. "We will get her back. Her and Shizune. I promise." She told him. Naruto just nodded as he stood up, looking away serious. He agreed with her. They would get Hinata and Shizune back.

**CRASH!**

Everyone jumped and whirled around to see what had just come crashing through the bushes as quickly as they had, only to be surprised to see Neji Hyuuga.  
And he looked furious.  
He was breathing rather hard, and his face was covered in sweat but his eyes were harder than stone. It looked like he had the Byakugan eye activated too, as if he had been looking for something. Or someone.

Behind him, quickly came Lee and Tenten. They were also out of breath, and it was obvious they had just come running from somewhere. They were also looking around wide eyed, as if searching for something but then they spotted Team 7 with Rin, Chiro and Sen. And seeing that Naruto with them, they were already moving forward, making to grab Neji. Neji, however, yanked out of their reach and stormed over to the energetic blonde, grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt. "Where were you, Naruto, when my cousin was kidnapped?!" He demanded.

"Neji! Stop it! It's not Naruto's fault!" Lee said as he was quickly moving forward to help Naruto out.

Neji just ignored him as he glared at Naruto, who was glaring right back while everyone else looked rather alarmed. They knew that the young Jounin would probably react like this but this was a little scary. Naruto didn't seem intimidated at all. He looked as if he had been expecting it actually. So he just continued to look right into Neji's eyes, frowning with determination. "I swear it, Neji, I will bring Hinata back, alive and safe." He told him.

"Why didn't you stop her from getting kidnapped in the first place, Naruto?! Where were you when she needed you?!" Neji snarled with anger.

Kakashi was quickly at their side, looking seriously at the Hyuuga Prodigy. "There was nothing Naruto could do, Neji. No one could have done anything. It was unexpected at the time. No one knew that the enemy would come into Konoha last night and take her." He said, trying to calm down the angry Jounin.

Neji just shot him a dirty look, while still holding onto the front of Naruto's jacket. "Well, you should have known! My cousin, the Heir of our Clan is in danger and I don't understand why none of you have gone after her yet!" He snapped. His eyes flickered over to Rin when she moved forward, looking calm as ever. He frowned for he didn't know her. After all, Team Gai had been on a mission at the time when the trouble had even started. So they were not aware of the entire situation.

"Young Master Hyuuga, it could not be helped." Rin spoke smoothly. "If anyone should be blamed, it should be the ones who took Hinata and Shizune. And if you want to know who they are, ask me."

Neji just stared at her, before he roughly let go of Naruto and faced her. His eyes were still hard but no one could blame him. "Who are you?! Who has taken my cousin and why?!" he demanded.

"Neji…." Sakura was starting to scold but stopped when Rin held up a hand to her as if to tell her that it was okay.

Rin just slowly nodded to Sakura before she turned back to Neji, bowing to him in the deepest respect. She knew who this young man was. She had had a chance to meet him a very long time ago, though he wouldn't have remembered because he had only just been born. "My name is Rin Hayashi, a former Shinobi here, who went venturing." She stood up straight. "I helped deliver you into this world, Neji Hyuuga, when you were born. I had been helping the medic who had been in charge of your birth." She told him smiling. That definitely caught him off guard, as well as everyone else. Kakashi was only mildly surprised but then shrugged it away. Rin then shook her head as looked over at Sen and Chiro. "I'm also a bodyguard of the Shadokage's daughter of Kagegakure, the Valley of Shadows. This is Lady Sen Zangetsu and my partner in guarding her, Chiro." She turned back, ignoring the surprised looks on the younger Shinobi. "We brought Sen here to protect her from her uncles, who are responsible for your cousin's abduction." She then explained to Neji, Lee, and Tenten on what they were doing there and who the Zangetsu Brothers were, AND that they were after Sen for a particular reason, though she didn't state the exact details.

After she had finished, Neji wasn't as angry as before towards Naruto, but he was still rather angry. He just glared at the ground as he took everything in before he looked hard at Rin. "So, you brought a pair of enemies here, just to protect her. It still doesn't explain why no one's doing anything about it yet!" he spoke harshly.

"Neji."

All heads turned when they heard the monotonous voice, immediately noting that it was indeed Lord Hyuuga with Gai. The two of them looked rather grave but a little more calm than Neji was at the moment. Neji immediately bowed his head to his uncle, showing his greatest respect. Lord Hyuuga looked at Rin, Sen and Chiro next before sighing and shaking his head. "I must admit, I am not happy about the news of my daughter and surely you understand Neji's reaction." He received a nod from Rin. "I don't blame you though. You are not at fault, even if the Zangetsu Brothers came here following you." He turned his white eyes onto Neji, who looked away. "Neji, do not scold Hayashi-san for what has happened to Hinata. She has no fault here at all. Though I do share your anger, for it is my daughter's life who is on the line."

"Forgive me then, uncle." Neji said, though there was still a little bitterness in his voice.

Rin sighed again as she moved forward to stand next to the long haired youth, placing a hand onto his shoulder as she turned her eyes onto Lord Hyuuga. "I swear it. I will do everything in my power to bring Hinata back alive and safe, since it is my enemies who kidnapped her in the first place."

Lord Hyuuga nodded, gravely but was looking somewhat pleased. "Thank you, Hayashi-san. I greatly appreciate it." He turned his eyes onto Naruto, whose head was still lowered. Then Lord Hyuuga looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, I have already spoken to the Lady Hokage. She is already placing down orders to search the entire Fire Country for the Zangetsu Brothers and my daughter and her assistant. I would greatly appreciate it if you and Gai was on the search teams. With your Ninken, you could probably find them." He said, still grave.

Kakashi only nodded as he folded his arms. "We will find Hinata, Hiashi. She will be safe. You know she will." He glanced sidewards to Naruto. "And Naruto will be the one to keep her the safest. He cares more about her than any of us does."

Lord Hyuuga glanced lazily at Naruto, not looking too pleased to hear that but then he reconsiders and nods. "He better keep her safe." He said it more a warning. But Naruto just nodded as he looked right at the nobleman. He was not going to fail in protecting Hinata.

"Do we have any ideas of where the Brothers are hiding?" Gai decided to interrupt and try and to change the subject off of Naruto.

Kakashi just shook his head as he looked at his "Eternal Rival". He couldn't help but just sigh as he dropped his arms. "Not a clue. But I will send out my Ninken to take a look around." He promised. Lord Hyuuga just nodded as he folded his arms and looked away. He was definitely looking a little weary after the day's events. "The Lady Hokage thinks it would be a good idea not to cancel the festival though. She has explained to me that it would be best to let the village enjoy their time, even though something like this has happened."

Rin slowly nodded as she looked over at Sen and Chiro, who were speaking in hushed voices to one another. "I think I know why. Tsunade-kun just doesn't want to make it too suspicious for the Zangetsu Brothers. If we cancel the festival now, they might get a little suspicious that we're planning something. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Caligo already knew."

"Hmm." Gai hummed before he leaned his head back. "I wonder exactly what would happen if Shizune and Hinata healed the Sei guy."

All three Rin, Sen and Chiro looked troubled to hear that. For they all knew exactly what would happen if Sei Zangetsu was healed. They knew that once he was healed, he was going to come back to get his revenge. Rin remembered him being the vengeful type. If anyone did any wrong to him, he would pay them back. That was probably why he was after her. She had done him wrong and he wanted to kill her.

"He'll definitely come back for me." Sen said sadly as she lowered her head, catching everyone's attention. "I'm not worth all this trouble. Not a foreigner for your village."

Rin frowned as she turned towards her charge and moved over to her side. She just shook her head as she reached over and gently placed her hands on Sen's shoulders, looking into her dark eyes. "Sen-kun, never, ever say that again. You are worth this trouble. You are the Heir of a great family who has become Shadokage for centuries. You will be the handler of Okami, the eight tailed wolf and Guardian of the Shadow Valley. Your uncles are foolish to not see that. They don't realize what kind of danger they are putting their selves into, for Okami has no mercy for fools like them."

"Hey!" Naruto said, looking alarmed and confused. "Did you say eight tailed wolf?!"

Rin blinked in surprise before she realized what she just said, what she had just revealed to the others without realizing it at all. Pulling a face, she straightened and looked around at several surprised faces, though Kakashi was the only one who didn't look surprised. He already knew about what Sen possessed. "Oh……dear." Rin said touching her lip.

Sen smiled softly before she shook her head. "It's okay, Rin. I think it would be the right time to tell them now. After all, they are risking their lives to protect me too." She turned to look at everyone, mostly at Naruto. "Yes, Naruto. Okami, the eight tailed wolf. He's a bijuu just like Kyuubi."

The other Shinobi, who hadn't been aware of the demon Sen had, looked stunned.

"But unlike Kyuubi, and the other bijuu," Sen continued, smiling softly. "Okami is not one who likes violence if he can help it. He is rather peaceful and likes protecting humans." She then told them the very story that Rin had told Kakashi on their date, not leaving anything out.

Once she was finished, everyone was starting to understand everything. They realized why Caligo and Sei was acting the way they were, what they wanted and why Rin had brought Sen to Konoha. Naruto actually looked a little excited to hear that there was an actual bijuu who was nothing like the demon he carried inside his body. He was already bouncing on his heels and grinning.

"COOOL! What's he like then?! What does he look like?! Have you seen him before?!"

Sen laughed softly, covering her mouth before nodding. "I saw him a long time ago, when I was very little. My father thought it was the time to see the bijuu that would serve as my guardian and he summoned him. Okami is a very large deep blue and black wolf with eight tails. And if he was to sing his Night's Song, he could end wars in a peaceful or terrible way. If I remember right, he's only a step down from the nine tailed fox."

Naruto's eyes widened with shock, overacting like always. The others were just as surprised but they were relieved to hear that Okami was on their side and not the enemies. Rin, however, did not smile, nor did Chiro. "Yes, but if Caligo or Sei was get their hands on his diamond, they could turn him against us, even if he doesn't wish to. With Okami's diamond, they could make him do whatever they desired. Even destroy the entire Fire Country, if they wished." The powerful Shadoai said.

Everyone looked grave to hear that. They knew it was that serious but there was nothing to do about it for now. "Where is this diamond that summons a tailed demon?" Lord Hyuuga asked frowning. Sen just touched her pocket, shaking her head. "It's well hidden, I can promise you.

"It better be, my dear dark flower." Someone spoke, surprising all.

Everyone jerked around with alarm, several hands snatching out kunai, or in Chiro's case his scimitar. They hadn't been expecting such a dark voice that sounded well too close to being Caligo's. They all turned to see if it was Caligo or Sei, but to their surprise, it was someone else. He was younger than Caligo, but older than Sei. He looked very much like the both of them, only his hair was cut much shorter than theirs, neatly as well. He had a fancy looking goatee on his face, curling a little and his eyes were just as dark. He was wearing a neat, black outfit, showing off little of his wealthy state. His forehead protector with a black diamond embedded in the metal was around his forehead, looking more like crown or a head-dress than a forehead protector. Standing around him, were several Shadoai. They were dressed very much like the ANBU did, wearing animalistic masks or were wearing black masks over the bottom half of their faces with their forehead protectors tied over their foreheads; though one actually was using his forehead protector as a mask. It was over the bottom half of his face.

"Father!" Sen immediately cried as soon as she saw him before rushing over towards him. She threw her arms around the man, who caught her into his own and held her close, his face pressing against the top of her head.

Both Rin and Chiro's faces brightened seeing the Shadokage, and even let out a low breath of relief while the others just frowned with only a little confusion. But they were somewhat getting the idea of who the man was, because of how much authority he had, and what Sen just called him. "Lord of the Shadows." Rin said with a smile as she swept down to one knee, along with Chiro.  
The Shadokage pulled away, looking at her, though he wasn't smiling. But his face was lit up a little. "You may stand, Rin, Chiro." He told them before looking at Sen in his arms. "I received word that your caravan had been attacked, my love and came as soon as I could. I'm so pleased to see you all right." He looked back at Rin as she stood up straight, now faintly smiling. "Rin, seeing that Sen is safe and you are alive, I am greatly pleased." He told her before bowing his head to her. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Rin just nodded before noticed the Shadokage's eyes flickering across the Shinobi of the Leaf. She straightened before quickly going over to Kakashi's side and placing her hand on his arm. "Lord Zangetsu, allow me to introduce you to some of my former comrades. This is my closest friend, Kakashi Hatake." She then motioned to the three Chunin. "And those are his students. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." All four of Team 7 bowed to the Shadokage. Then Rin motioned to Lord Hyuuga, Gai, and his students. "And this is Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of the Hyuuga Clan, one of the Noble Families of the Fire Country. Gai Maito, also a former classmate of mine. And these are his students, I believe."

Gai and his students nodded as they also bowed their heads to the Shadokage in respect. Rock Lee stepped up first. "I'm Rock Lee, Lord Kage." He told him in high respect.

"Tenten, sir."

Now it was Neji's turn. "And I am Neji Hyuuga, Lord Hyuuga's nephew." He said in a low voice.

The Shadokage just nodded as he kept his arm around Sen, his eyes looking each over. Then he turned towards Kakashi, with a pleased look. "Kakashi Hatake, I have heard a great deal about you from Rin, as well as from Bingo books. You are quite the talk in our home. Sen loves to hear stories about your former team from Rin." He dipped his head. "I am very pleased to meet you at last."

"Pleasure is all mine, Shadokage-sama." Kakashi said pleasantly.

Chiro stood up straighter, his fists on his waist as he looked around at the other Shadoai, noting who was there before looking back at his leader. "Lord Zangetsu-sama, what are you doing here? How did you know we were here?" He asked, in a very respective tone. The Shadokage just shook his head as he tightened his arm on Sen. "Some of your men survived the attack from Sei, Chiro and they immediately returned to the Valley to report. I've heard about what has been going on and when I heard that Sen was in danger, I had to come myself to find out what has happened. I'm just relieved to see her all right." He turned his eyes back onto Rin. "Of course, I am looking forward to your report. Why don't you make it right now?"

Rin just nodded as she moved closer, her hands folding behind her back in a very military like style. "Very well, sir. Our caravan was in deed attacked by Sei Zangetsu and he had believed me as Sen as a part of a plan we made before entering the Fire Country. I was captured while Chiro took Sen to my former village, Konoha, where she asked the Hokage of now for a mission to rescue me from Sei and his men. While captured, I had heard that Sen and Chiro had nearly been caught if not for Kakashi and his three students, here. After that, one of Kakashi's ninken, Pukkan found me and helped me to escape only to an hour later we ran into Sei again." She shook her head, still looking rather formal as she made her report to the Shadokage. "He tried to exterminate me, but Kakashi came, leading his students and a few other Shinobi and saved my life. After that, we've been pretty much playing it cool. Kakashi, however, had fought with Sei and almost killed him for causing serious injuries to me. Due to Sei's injuries, last night, Caligo kidnapped two of Konoha's medics, the Hokage's personal assistant and Lord Hyuuga's young daughter to heal Sei. We're not clear if they're alive yet but I've already sworn to Lord Hyuuga that I will rescue his daughter and seriously pay back Caligo for even taking her."

There was a long pause as soon as she finished and the Shadokage looked rather grave in deed. He let out a long sigh and shook his head before turning his eyes onto Lord Hyuuga. "I am so deeply sorry for the trouble my brothers have caused. I swear it that she shall be returned. Knowing Caligo, he won't kill her if she is a medic. He's not particularly fond of hurting young women at all. Especially if they're very young. The only reason he has been threatening my daughter, is because he's trying to get me to step down from my position." He sighed again, looking weary. "Sei, on the other hand, he's entirely different from both of us, Caligo and I. He's ruthless and he's not afraid to hurt people, women or not. But I'm sure that Caligo won't let him do anything to her."

Lord Hyuuga lift his head a little higher, not looking very much happier or relieved but at least that was something to hear. "Thank you, Lord Shadokage. I would be very happy to get my daughter back as soon as possible. And unharmed."

"Then it shall be done." The Shadokage said before turning around and looking at his Shadoai. "Begin the search immediately. Leave no rock unturned until my brothers are found. I shall meet with Konoha's Hokage and see what I can do with them. But find Caligo and Sei. Do not engage with them once you have found them. Report back to me immediately and we'll see what happens from there."

All of the Shadoai bowed to him and surprisingly, were gone in a black blur, almost as if someone had just turned on a light and the shadows fled.

"Father," Sen began. "I would like to help in some way."

The Shadokage looked at her gently before shaking his head. "Sen, there's nothing you can do right now. Let our Shadoai deal with the problem for now. And soon the Shinobi." He looked at Rin and Kakashi next. "Please, take me to your Hokage. I wish to speak to them and apologize for all the trouble."

Rin nodded as she looked at Kakashi, who glanced back at her. "I think I can take him to Lady Tsunade right now, if you guys want to train or something." She told him. Kakashi just frowned as he had a thoughtful look on his face but then he reached out and gave her arm a light squeeze. "All right. But we need to talk about something later. Meet me at the Hokage Monument after you're done." He told her.

Though he didn't say, Rin knew what he wanted to talk about. It was the fact that no more than two hours ago, they had had their first kiss together. She was pretty sure that was what he wanted to talk about. She wondered why in the world he had kissed her anyway. Did that mean he did share her feelings?

"All right." Rin spoke in a soft voice before turning back to the Shadokage. "Lord Zangetsu, please follow me." And slowly, everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Back at the cabin where the Shadoai band were hiding, Shizune was still bent over the slumbering dark man while she was trying to heal him. Her face was coated in sweat from the nervous atmosphere and exhaustion. She been healing him for hours now, and was tiring slowly. She had paused a few times to check on Hinata, who was resting against the wall next to her. There was some food from what Caligo's men had "cooked" from before.

Before, when one of Caligo's men had brought in the food for the medics, both of the ladies found that the cooked meat from a rabbit that someone had killed and tried to cook was not done all the way. Angrily, Shizune stopped healing Sei and grabbed the plate of food to storm outside. She was met at the door by Caligo, of course, but she shoved the plate towards him, glaring right into his dark eyes.

"Is this what you call food?!" She snapped at him.

Caligo was clearly surprised by the reaction before looking down at the half uncooked rabbit. He frowned before looking back at her. "What is wrong with it?" He asked darkly. He didn't understand what she was complaining about, just as long as she had food to eat.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT?! IT'S NOT EVEN COOKED RIGHT! I REFUSE TO EAT HALF COOKED FOOD, MORE THAN LESS GIVE IT TO HINATA! THAT'D POISON HER!" Shizune snapped as she glared even fiercely at her captor. Behind her, Hinata was cringing against the wall, for she knew a little about Shizune's temper. Though, Shizune didn't always express it for having experience with Tsunade. But still, the poison expert was pretty scary, almost as bad as the Fifth Kokage.

The Shadoai was definitely surprised when Shizune raised her voice at him. He even stepped back, looking somewhat alarmed. But his face darkened as he glared at the woman before him. "Do you know the danger you are in for yelling at me, woman?" He asked even more darkly. But he was surprised when Shizune did not cringe in fear like she had the night before.  
"Do you know the danger **YOU** are in if you don't get Hinata and me some real food, baka-mono?!" Shizune said just as calmly and dangerous. She placed her hands onto her waist and she shifted her weight to her other foot, trying to look very intimidating. Best part was, it was working. "Now, you tell your men that they better cook this completely until there is NO blood coming out of the meat! I want it juicy and tender but not too hard so that we can't chew the meat! If they mess it up, they better do it again or I swear to the gods above, that I will cook them myself!" She told Caligo before jabbing a finger towards the door. "Now go!"

There was a deafening silence between Shizune and Caligo as they glared at one another, neither one even paying attention to the very frightened young woman behind the older medic. Their dark eyes just glared right into each other's. But then after a long moment, Caligo smirked and lifted his head higher as he took the plate from Shizune. "You are a very interesting woman, you do know that do you not?" he asked before he turned slightly away, still looking at her. "I think I might just like you."

Shizune just continued to glare at him as she dropped her arm and went back towards Sei to finish healing him. "Yeah? Well, I HATE you! Now get Hinata and me some real food!"

Chuckling darkly, Caligo left the room and went out to the men who had been responsible for getting the ladies some food. Once he approached the man, he slammed the plateful of rabbit against the bandit's head and ordered him to find two rabbits and cook them fully. If he didn't do that, he would die a terrible and painful death. The bandit was too shaken to ignore the orders so he quickly went off to hunt.

Now, Shizune and Hinata were well fed after eating a better cooked meal of rabbit and some fish. So the older medic had returned to healing Sei while the younger was sleeping against the wall.

"Hm." Came Caligo's voice from behind her.

Shizune paused to shoot him a look from over her shoulder. She did not want him watching her while she was working. She was already annoyed with him from even kidnapping her and Hinata. And having one of his men give them a half cooked meal didn't help at all. "What do you want?" She asked darkly.

Caligo just chuckled as he leaned against the wall, watching as her hands glowed with the healing jutsu. But then he flicked his dark eyes up to hers. "Nothing. I was just checking on you. Just seeing how Sei was coming along." He told her.

Shizune just continued to glare at him before she turned her eyes back onto the unconscious man before her. "Well, it's annoying. So go away!" She hissed at him. She heard him snort with humor but he didn't move at all. She knew he was still there. She could feel his eyes on her back and it was really getting on her nerves. "I can't concentrate if you're right there!"

"Oh relax. I just want to ask you a question." Caligo said with amusement.

Shizune tried to ignore him as she continued to heal Sei but paused to look over her shoulder when Caligo moved forward and then bent down beside her as he stared at his brother next. "What?" She growled at him. Caligo tilted his head towards her but didn't look away from Sei. He was finding this Kunoichi very amusing. She definitely had a fiery temper and usually anyone who snapped at him like she was made his own fiery temper flare up. But for some reason, he couldn't even find himself to getting angry with her. "You do know about Rin Hayashi, do you not? And Kakashi Hatake?"

"Ye-eah." Shizune said sarcastically. "I did go to the same Ninja Academy as they did. Plus who doesn't know Kakashi. Because of his Sharingan, he's famous all over. I know Rin a little from being partnered up with her when we were training under Tsunade." She gave him a dull look. "Why?"

Caligo just shook his head as he flicked his eyes up to her. "I'm curious. Why did Kakashi let Rin leave Konoha those many years ago? If they were such good friends, and he's so protective over her, why let her go?"

Shizune just frowned at him before shaking her head. "That's none of my business, nor is it yours. He has a reason why he let Rin leave and only he knows it. So why are you asking anyway? Don't you hate Rin?"

"Hmm. Not actually hate her. I don't mind her actually. I just don't like her because Sei doesn't." Caligo answered simply. He smirked when Shizune gave him a very dull look for that answer. Shizune just shook her head as she rolled her eyes and looked back at Sei. "Oh, that's such a great reason to hate someone. Just because your brother hates her." She said sarcastically. "Why does he hate her? She's so nice. Is that the reason? Because she's so nice and he couldn't stand it?"

Caligo chuckled once again. "Such sarcasm. You must be the Queen of Sarcasm." He received a very dirty look from her and he laughed. He knew he was really getting on her nerves. And it was kind of fun, in his opinion. Though he knew it probably wasn't smart pissing her off any more than she already was. However, she didn't do anything but just grit her teeth and concentrated harder on healing this man's brother.

But after a long silence between the two, the dark ninja shook his head as he tilted his head back towards her. "Sei was in love with Rin and she turned him down." He saw Shizune blink in surprise before looking at him. He just nodded at her reaction. "The first time we met Rin, Sei told me that he couldn't believe that she was just some wandering Kunoichi. He even asked me why she wasn't settled down and was someone's wife. He found her very beautiful and smart. Sei wanted her but when he tried to ask her if she could ever love him, she said no. She told him that her heart belonged to someone else."

"So let me guess. He was driven mad with jealousy." Shizune said dryly.

Caligo snorted as he looked away. "You would think so. But Sei….he's a little difficult to understand. Even I, Caligo Zangetsu, his older brother, can't understand him. I told him that it was best to just leave Rin in peace, let her live with her decision. But Sei would not. I think he wishes to try and make her change her mind."

Shizune rolled her eyes as she tilted her head towards him. "Well, he's doing one heck of a job. He tried to kill her, baka. And you tried to help. For what? Some sweet revenge because she couldn't love him? That's really pathedic. If she loves someone else, you can't FORCE her to change her mind or her heart. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"Yes. I agree with you there. But I am my brother's brother. If he wishes to try, then I don't see why not help him." Caligo said.

Again Shizune rolled her eyes as she shifted on her heels. "You both need help, you know that." She said dryly.

Caligo snorted with amusement as he looked at her. He definitely liked this one. She was sure feisty. "Maybe, maybe not. But I guess that's the reason why you are here. After all, you are a medic." He said, almost teasingly. Shizune gave him a very dry look as she stopped healing Sei and started looking him over for anymore injuries. She gave the dark ninja a look as if to tell him to drop dead. "If you're looking for help from me in your problems, get a reality check. I'm just healing your brother, got that? After this, you better let us go."

"And if I don't?" Caligo asked smirking at her.

Shizune glared at him harder, her teeth clenched tightly and she balled up her fists. "If you don't, I will make you very sorry that you've kidnapped Hinata and me. You will be begging me to leave." She threatened.

The Shadoai grinned almost challengingly. He actually looked like he was tempted to taking up that challenge. And he really did. He wanted to see exactly how far he could push this Kunoichi. "I doubt that. I'm actually enjoying your company among my men. I might as well just keep you for good. It should be fun having arguments with you." He then stood up, looking down at Sei then he moved over to the wall and leaned against it while Shizune stared wide eyed after him. She couldn't help it but she had a feeling that Caligo Zangetsu had just practically talked to her as if they were couple. She really shuddered at that idea. She didn't know what to think about that.

Shizune blinked out of her thoughts when the man lying before her groaned as he started to stir. She saw that he was starting to wake up. His head turned a few times, side to side before his eyes flickered open to reveal very dark eyes. Those eyes scared Shizune. They were colder than Caligo Zangetsu's. She almost shuddered when they flickered over to her, and he frowned in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" Sei Zangetsu asked in a growl.

Shizune drew back, glancing over when she saw Hinata jerk awake. She quickly went over to the girl's side and put a comforting arm around her because she was looking nervous again. Sei Zangetsu watched them for a few seconds before looking up when Caligo moved forward, smiling darkly at him. "Caligo? What's going on here?"

Caligo just shook his head as he looked Sei over, looking for any injuries. "The women are medics, Sei. The older one has just finished healing you. How are you feeling?"

Sei just groaned as he tried to sit up, feeling only a little woozy but he felt entirely better than before. "I'm fine. Seems like you've chosen the right medic this time." He glanced over at Shizune and Hinata, looking them over before looking back at Caligo. "What are you going to do with them now? Kill them?" He asked before pushing himself to a sitting position. Caligo glanced over at the women and receiving a very cold and daring look from the elder one. His lips curved upward a little before shaking his head as he looked back at Sei. "No. They may be further use to us. We'll keep them alive but under out supervision." He told them. He then offered his hand to Sei. "And if you are feeling better and well enough to get up, I think it's time to go get Okami's diamond. I have waited long enough."

The younger Zangetsu brother just nodded as he took his brother's hand, though he glanced back to the suspicious looking medics. He didn't know why Caligo wanted to keep those to longer but he didn't want them. Narrowing his eyes, he just stood up. "Yes, brother. It's time to pay Kakashi and Rin back for what they did." He said in a very dark way. He wanted his revenge.


	18. Chapter 17

**Shattered Reflection-Chapter 17**

As the day grew later, the Hokage's office was still full of Shinobi and Shadoai alike. For the past hour in a half, both Tsunade and Kageri Zangetsu had listened to the reports from Rin and any of the Jounin who had been patrolling the night before. They were both sitting in silence with only a few mere glances at one another. But neither one spoke as they just continued to listen to everything that was being said. There was a very serious look on the Shadokage's face as he kept his arm around his daughter. He was definitely in a fouler mood than he had come with. Tsunade only glanced over at him a few times, as if curious of what his reaction would be, but wasn't too surprised when all he showed was a calm look in his eyes. He hardly showed any emotions at all, except a rather hard look.

Finally after Rin explained everything to Kageri and hearing what the Jounin said about what Shinobi that were killed and how they expected Caligo even got into Konoha, the Shadokage let out a low sigh before tilting his head towards Tsunade, who looked back. "I think I know exactly how my older brother got into your village, undetected." He shook his head. "Caligo has had a nickname for numerous of years among our people. He was known as the Silent Death. Using the Shadow Step technique he could move anywhere without any sound at all."

"The Shadow Step?" Tsunade asked as she lowered her hands from her chin.

Kageri just nodded solemnly before looking down at Sen. "Dark Flower, why don't you explain." He told her. Sen just nodded as she sat up straighter, having to make her father lower his arm from her shoulders. She paused for a moment before standing. "It would be so much simpler if I can just show you." She then made a quick combination of signs before practically vanishing into shadows and the next few seconds, the door opened and she walked right back into the room, startling several of the Shinobi, except Rin.

Jiraiya looked a little freaked out of what just happened but did all he could to look impressed instead, which he was. "That was very interesting. How'd you do that?"

Sen shook her head with a faint smile before she tossed her long, glossy-black hair over her shoulder. "The Shadow Step is very much like the Body Flicker Technique. Only instead of leaves and smoke, we use the very shadows in the room. Think of stepping-stones and crossing a river. It's somewhat the same, only we can cross-shadows. We can walk shadow to shadow, even if it is in another room. Sort of a teleportation sort of jutsu. And it makes no sound at all. With each time you use the Shadow Step, you can step at least ten times from shadow to shadow and there is a distance limit. My limit is at least a yard apart. But the only problem with this technique, you have to know where you are going. If you did it blindly, you can seriously hurt yourself and drain every inch of your chakra. My uncle, Caligo, must have used the Shadow Step. That way, he could sneak up behind your Shinobi and kill them without raising alarm at all. He could do it at least six times in a row before needing to take a break."

"Thus explaining why it was mostly only six Shinobi guards he killed first." Ibiki Morino said dryly as he folded his arms behind his back.

Tsunade just folded her hands together again as she took everything into thought. She was definitely trying to come up with some kind of conclusion but wasn't having much luck. She frowned even more before turning her eyes onto Kageri. "You said that Caligo probably won't kill my assistant and Hinata Hyuuga. What makes you think that he won't?"

Kageri shared her emotionless stare but then he shook his head as he ran his fingers through his fine black hair. "Caligo does not like killing women. He really doesn't. He's a harsh man in some ways, but he's really against that sort. I highly doubt he will cause any serious harm to the kunoichi." He looked back at Sen as she went back to sitting next to him. "I know he's been threatening my Sen, here, but they really empty threats. He just wants Okami's diamond."

"This Okami, he's like the nine-tailed fox?" Tsunade asked with a frown.

Kageri just shook his head as he sat up straighter. "No. He's a bijuu, yes. But unlike Kyuubi and most of the other bijuu, Okami is not a bloodthirsty demon. He actually founded the Shadow Valley, himself, and he chooses the next Shadokage. But I suppose you've been told the story already." He glanced over at Rin, who slowly nodded to him.

Tsunade also nodded as she looked lazily at her desk, taking in all of the information. She didn't like it, everything that was going on. But things did seem to brighten up just a little now that the Shadokage was there. He was the Zangetsu Brothers' brother and he did know the two well. It was more than likely that he knew how to defeat them as well. "Shadokage Kageri," She spoke in a low voice as she turned her eyes back onto him. "I do have to ask, how willing are you to stop your brothers?"

The Shadokage looked just as lazily back at her before he dipped his head into his chin. He let out a low sigh before shaking his head. "I am no longer close to Caligo and Sei, Tsunade-sama. I only wish for the safety of my little Dark Flower, here. Any assistance you need, I will guarantee it."

"Then you will be willing to enlighten us with what their weaknesses are." Tsunade said, making it sound more like a question.

Kageri just frowned at the idea but then he shook his head. He wasn't sure what he could tell the Hokage about this part. He knew their weaknesses, yes. But there was a chance that over time that Caligo and Sei had overcome their weaknesses. "I wish I could say, Lady Kage. In the beginning, before my brothers left, I knew their weaknesses. But now, I'm not sure. It is possible that they have gained much strength from their weaknesses." He told her.

Tsunade just moodily looked down at her hands as she tried to think but she couldn't come up with any idea at all of what she could do. So she lift her eyes to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, call for Shikamaru. I want to see him right away." She told him. A few of the others, especially the Shadoai looked surprised but Jiraiya and Lord Hyuuga. They seemed to understand exactly what she had in mind. So the white haired ninja just nodded as he was already leaving the room. "All right, Tsunade. I'll see if I can find him." He told her before he was gone. Tsunade then looked around the room at the visitors, her eyes mostly on Kageri. "Lord Shadokage, for now, we'll leave it at that. Both our Shinobi and your Shadoai will have to search the forest for your brothers, of course. I will want Kakashi and Gai on the search. But for now, why don't we attend the summer festival." She glanced over to Rin. "Rin, if you're not too busy, deliver the message to Kakashi and Gai to get together Jounin and search for Shizune and Hinata. I want them found ASAP." She told her.

Rin nodded before she turned away. She paused when Sen stood up as if to follow and that made her turn around. Sen looked rather serious as she just stared at her friend before she turned to her father. Their dark eyes met one another's, both looking serious. "Father, as much as you want me to stay safe, I wish to participate in the search for the medical ninja." She told him.

There was a startled silence, though Kageri looked rather serious about the whole ordeal. His head dipped down a little as he just stared at his daughter. The Shadoai looked just as stoic as he did. They knew that they couldn't say anything. Chiro was the only one who wanted to protest. Even Rin did but neither one said a word. After a moment, Kageri shook his head. "It would mean putting yourself in danger, Sen." He told her.

"Father," Sen said sounding reproachful. "I did not go through all that training just to be sitting around doing nothing. What was all my training for if I can not use it?"

Kageri couldn't stop the smile from curling onto his face. He just closed his eyes and shook his head as if he was very amused. And it was clear that he was. But after another moment, he slowly nodded. "Very well. Sen, you may take part in the search party. Stick to Rin and Chiro though. Prepare yourself though. You are not exactly dressed appropriately. Chiro, why don't you go with her? When you are both ready, join the Leaf Shinobi in the search party." He ordered. Both Sen and Chiro nodded before bowing to him.

"Shadokage Kageri, do you think it would be wise for your daughter to join the search? After all, it is her that your brothers are searching for." Tsunade said with a frown. She only frowned more when Kageri just forced a smile as he looked over at her. She even saw Rin look away. "What? Am I missing something?"

Slowly Kageri nodded. "I'm afraid we have deceived you at least a little, Lady-Kage." He waved a hand when she started to glare at him, almost demanding for an explanation. "Please forgive me and my daughter then. As you know, Sen is the next in line to become Shadokage. Therefore, she has been trained as a Shadoai. That is why she knows the Shadow Step. She is not just some noble girl who cannot defend herself. No." He smiled almost mischievously. "No, she actually can defend herself very well. If you wish for proof, then have one of your Shinobi test her. Have a little test, if you must." He told the 5th Hokage. "She's actually very brilliant. One of the number one Shadoai of her age."

Tsunade just frowned before looking at Sen, who smiled innocently and placed her hands behind her back. "I will definitely want an observation of her skills." She glanced over at the door when it opened and in came Shikamaru with Jiraiya behind him. "In fact, why don't she test her shadow jutsu against our own Shadow expert."

"!!" Shikamaru hummed in surprise as he looked around the room with alarm. He was definitely taken back. His eyes fell onto the Shadoai and he frowned. He had yet to meet Sen and Chiro but he had heard about them from Naruto, who had been telling everyone about how he, Sakura and Sasuke helped rescue a Kage's daughter.

Kageri turned his eyes onto Shikamaru next, who was still looking rather curiously around the room. "Hmm?"

Tsunade just smiled as she waved for Shikamaru to move forward a little, who lazily did so. "Shadokage Kageri, this is one of our Chunin, Shikamaru Nara, of the Nara Clan. They have a great similarity to your people. They are experts in the Shadow arts and have learned a great deal about Shadow jutsu. Shikamaru, this is the Shadokage of the Hidden Village in the Shadows, Kageri Zangetsu and his daughter, Sen." She told them.

Shikamaru just frowned but then bobbed his head into a greeting to the both before letting his eyes travel over the Shadoai. He didn't look it, but he was curious about them. He had heard of these ones. Tsunade just nodded before she motioned to Sen again. "Shikamaru, you will be testing Sen's ninja abilities in a sparring match. I want to see what she can do." She told him.

"What?" Shikamaru asked as his eyes shot back to her, looking at her with surprise. He hadn't been expecting that one. He looked right at Sen, who was looking him over with curiosity. "Me? I have to fight a girl?" He immediately slumped, looking as if it troubled him terribly. "Oh, how troublesome." He groaned, earning a dark look from both Sen and her father. Tsunade just groaned herself as she placed her face into her hand and shook her head. "Oh, kuso, Shikamaru. Just do it!" She said with annoyance.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he folded his arms and looked away. He was definitely a little annoyed with the situation. He really did not want to fight a girl. He knew that he was only underestimating girls again but he really did not like doing it. As if he hadn't had enough of facing off with Temari whenever she visited the village. But now he was going to face off with a complete strange girl, whom he just barely met. How troublesome was this?! "Fine. I'll do it. But it's always so troublesome. When should I test her?"

"Some time today. Maybe at the festival. They are having a small sparring tournament for some of the Genin. Genma is running the event today. Why don't you stop by there and do it then." Tsunade told him.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine." He looked to Sen, who was still smiling as innocently as she could. "Meet me there, why don't you?" he asked moodily before turning to leave. "This is so troublesome."

"Actually, there was another thing I needed to talk to you about, Shikamaru." The 5th said straightening. She felt like throwing something at him when the Chunin groaned before turning back to look at her. She had to ball her fist into a tight ball to try and keep her temper at bay. But instead, she looked around the room at everyone else. "I would like to speak to him and the Shadokage alone. So everyone leave us." She told them.

Sen and the Shadoai looked to Kageri, who nodded for them to go. "Yes. Leave us. Sen, why don't you just prepare yourself for your match. Later tonight, when the Shinobi and the Shadoai go out for the search, you may go with." He told her. Sen nodded before she reached over and kissed his cheek. She then turned around and quickly left the room with Rin, Chiro and the Shadoai, leaving the two Kages and the Chunin genius.

"All right." Tsunade began. "Shikamaru, we need you to come up with a very good strategy for us to be able to defeat two very dangerous Shadoai and to rescue the captured medics."

Rin found Kakashi right where he said that they should meet. He was staring up at the stony face of Minato, looking rather thoughtful. He didn't even seem to notice that she was even walking up to him, that is until she covered his eye. He tensed for a second, as if he was going to attack whoever snuck up behind him. But then he relaxed when he recognized the soft hand covering his one eye.

"Guess who." Laughed Rin as she just kept her hand over his eye and then clutched onto his shoulder with her other hand.

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he reached up and took her wrist. He paused for a moment before he suddenly whirled around, spinning a startled Rin around until her back was against him and he trapped her there. "Hey, Rin-Rin." He told her, pinning her one arm down at her side while keeping her hand trapped in his and across her chest.

"Hey! Stop calling me Rin-Rin. You know I hate that name, Kakashi." Rin pouted as she tried to pull free but Kakashi wouldn't let her go. She then smiled and shook her head. "And you're still stronger than me, I see."

Kakashi shrugged before he let her go so she could turn around but his hand remained on her waist and he kept her hand in his. They just met eyes as they faced one another. "Well, I have been in ANBU once. And I have been very busy over the years. You, you're just lazy." He teased. Rin scowled at him before trying to push him away from her. "Oh, if you're just going to bully me……." She was saying.

But Kakashi stopped her again. He had reached up and pulled down his mask before capturing her lips against his. There was a short, startled pause before Rin practically melted into it. She kissed him right back while laying her hands onto his chest. For a long while, they shared their kiss, looking into one another's eyes. But then they pulled away, smiling at one another.

"That's kind of what I want to talk to you about." Kakashi told her. "What are we going to do about us?"

Rin stared into his eye for a moment before looking away. She didn't know what she could say. It was true that she still had feelings for him. And it was obvious that he now had feelings for her. But wasn't it a little too dangerous to be a relationship right now? Especially with Caligo and Sei. She knew that if Sei ever found out about her and Kakashi, he would be blow up. "I don't know. Truth be told, Kashi, I still…..well, I still have strong feelings for you. I've thought of you so many times on my journeys. But I also thought about Obito, so many times." She sighed sadly. "I just….well…."

"You just don't want to hurt him, even while he's dead." Kakashi said just as sadly but he kept her hand trapped in his. He knew how she felt. He felt the same way.

Rin slowly nodded as she looked back into his eye. She was smiling but it was so faint, almost forced. "Yes. I know Obito loved me, Kakashi. I was stuck up a little back then. I loved him but it was….complicated. And now, now that all of this is happening, I just can't help but feel that I will betray his feelings if I…..you know." She told him. Kakashi looked away. He still understood what he was trying to say. "Obito...he loved you, Rin. He really did. We both know that. But I truly believe…..I really believe he would approve our relationship." He looked back into her eyes with a kind look. "I've been selfish about several things, Rin. But when it's coming to you, I will be very selfish. I am going to take you for myself."

"Kakashi," Rin said smiling slyly. "You're making it sound so dirty, you pervert."

Kakashi grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He couldn't help it this time. It was just the instincts he felt inside. He really wanted Rin and he wasn't going to let her go. "Well, I do read Icha Icha." He joked.

"Eww, Kakashi." Rin half scowled, half laughed. But after a few minutes of laughing together, she looked sadly away. She saw Kakashi tilt his head to the side, looking rather curious. She only shook her head. "I just wish there was some way we could find out if Obito didn't mind us." She told him. And she felt Kakashi tense against her, making her look up at him. There was a very surprised look on his face as he was slowly reaching up and touching his forehead protector. "Kakashi? What is it? Is the Sharingan……"

"It's crying." Kakashi slowly said before he gently pushed it up. And he was right. The red and black eye was slowly tearing up, and it was the only one of his eyes to be starting the water works. But it wasn't just that. There was a feeling swelling up in his chest, in the eye. He felt…….happiness. "What….."

And something even more happened. A gentle breeze picked up all around them, carrying petals on it. The petals began to swirl around Kakashi and Rin, surprising them. They couldn't help but just look around and watch as the petals practically dance around them. After a moment, they both knew they had just gotten the sign that they had been waiting for.

"Obito….." Rin whispered as she started to smile before looking up at Kakashi's eyes. She could almost see Obito in the Sharingan, reflecting a smile at her. It was if he was saying it was okay. She smiled before looking at Kakashi. "Kashi, he says its okay."

Kakashi just smiled right back before he cupped her chin, slowly nodding. "I know. I heard him too." Then he kissed her again.

At the festival, Kakashi and Rin finally caught up with everyone else, watching some of the sparring matches. Naruto was not looking particularly happy due that he wanted to be out searching for Hinata right now. But he wasn't saying anything. Sakura and Sasuke kept glancing at him, but neither one knew what they could say to help soothe his nerves. As for Shikamaru, he looked like he was in a very bad mood, just looking around. He was not very happy that he had been shoved into having to test some girl. However, that was what caught Rin's attention. Her two friends were still missing.

"Hmm?" The Kunoichi hummed out loud as she looked around. "Where is Chiro and Sen?"

Shikamaru looked away, once again looking like he was in a worst mood. He was really not enjoying this. Sakura on the other hand shook her head. "They're not here yet. Shikamaru said something about having to spar against Sen." She now looked a little worried. "Rin, can Sen even fight?"

Rin just smiled as she reached over and touched the pink haired girl's shoulder. "Oh don't you worry, Sakura. She can fight all right. She's really good. She might not have shown any techniques but that's because she doesn't like fighting very much." She smirked lightly as she looked over at Shikamaru. "Especially boys."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, his attention now caught. "She doesn't like fighting boys? Why not?"

Rin just smiled before she looked over his shoulder when she realized that the Shadokage had arrived with Tsunade. And the spoken person accompanied them. She smiled when she folded her arms and looked right at her young friend. "So you're finally here, Sen. Just be nice, okay? Don't make any boys cry, all right?"

"Oh, come on. Boys always think they're so tough. Someone's gotta put them in their place."

Everyone else blinked in surprise before turning around. Shikamaru definitely being one of them. He really hadn't liked that remark. But once his dark eyes landed on the "Shadow Princess", he froze.

Sen Zangetsu might have been wearing a black kimono before she had arrived in Konoha and had spent most of the time just looking more like a noble than a ninja, but she certainly didn't now. Her black hair was pulled up into a knot at the nape of her neck with chopsticks holding it up, leaving only her bangs hanging over her dark eyes. She was now wearing a black standard ninja outfit; black pants that run down to below her knees and a sleeveless top. (ooc: if anyone knows Ayame from Tenchu, that's how I picture how Sen looks like.) Around her waist was her Shadoai forehead protector, the black diamond glistening in the light.

"Oh wow!" Sakura said smiling. "Sen, you look good as a ninja!"

Sen smiled brightly at her as she bobbed her head. "Thanks, Sakura." She then turned her eyes onto a gaping Shikamaru and she grinned at him. "Okay, shadow boy. Let's see how good you are." She jabbed her finger towards him and practically posed. "I, Sen Zangetsu, Daughter of the Shadokage, challenge Shikamaru Nara to a sparing match!" She called out to get the crowd's attention.

It captured their attention all right.

Everyone around the sparing platform turned when they heard her and looked right at the two facing one another. Shikamaru was actually looking very embarrassed, and with Naruto now laughing and pointing at him, he wanted nothing more than to just kick his ass right now. "Heh, whatever. Let's just get this done and over with." He muttered as he moved towards the sparing platform. Sen rolled her eyes as she followed, looking a little moody that he wasn't reacting the way that she wanted him to. She had wanted him to act like everyone else but he didn't. She swore she was going to make him some how.

Both Shikamaru and Sen stepped up onto the sparring platform, looking at one another. They didn't even seem to notice the gathering crowd around the stage. They just stared at one another as they stood ten feet apart, with Genma looking between them and chewing on a senbon as always. "All right then." He began. "Rules are the same. Fight fair, no hitting below the belt, girlie. And the match ends when someone gets knocked out or gets thrown out of the ring. Have fun." He said as he turned and stepped off of the platform. "Begin."

Both Sen and Shikamaru looked at one another once the match started, though one looked terribly bored. The Shadoai Princess, however, was smiling as she stepped back one and snapped into a fighting stance. "Try not to get too upset when I beat you." She told the lazy Shinobi. Quite a few of the audience started laughing while the procrastinated Shinobi gave her a dry look as he just continued to stand there. "Whatever. Are you going to just talk or fight?"

"Fine, shadow boy. You've asked for it." Sen said smirking before she made quick sign signs and with a blink of an eye, there were three Sens standing all around him. The three of them smiled at him sweetly before they quickly rushed towards the shadow expert. Shikamaru frowned as he quickly backed away from them, throwing his hands together into a sign; his Shadow Imitation jutsu. His own shadow lashed out towards the three Sens. He wasn't sure which one was the real one but he'd figure it out in a few seconds. The three Sens looked sharply down at his shadows before they jumped high into the air to avoid getting caught. Shikamaru just smirked as he dipped his head lower and threw his shadow right into the three shadows onto the ground, capturing them. "Checkmate already."

"Wrong." All three Sens said at the same time as they practically froze in the air, then all three of them exploded into clouds of smoke. Out of the smoke, fell three logs.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise, as did anyone else's. He looked at the logs with alarm before jerking around, trying to locate Sen. So far, she was no where to be seen. She had completely vanished. With a frown, the Chunin quickly formed a heart like sign with his hands, trying to think of what just happened while keeping his eyes out for any movement. He quickly recalled what Sen had done before the three clones had appeared. He remembered the hand signals. What hand signals were those?! He didn't recognize two of them but most of the others she used he had. They were simply the signs to make a clone. But what about the other two?! He quickly searched his mind for what those signs might have been. But that's when he noticed something.

He glanced sidewards at the Kunoichi, Rin, and saw that she was smiling as if she knew exactly what was going on. And he knew she did. She knew what technique Sen was using. He frowned as he quickly followed her eye line and saw that she was looking down at the shadows. His frown deepened as he looked straight at his own stretched out shadow, wondering if it was possible. He wondered if she might be hiding in his own shadow. But just to make sure, he grasped for anything within it. Problem was, he didn't feel anything.

"Uh-uh! Not there!" came Sen's voice.

Shikamaru's eyes widened with surprise and he jerked around to see Sen jumping right out of the shadows from the tree behind him. He cursed when he realized that there was a branch's shadow on the platform. She was leaping at him with a flying kick, which he quickly ducked under and captured her shadow with his. Sen squealed with annoyance as she landed and looked at him. It was obvious she was caught. "Oh, you! So I was right. You do know the Shadow Imitation Jutsu. Impressive. I didn't actually guess." But then she smirked at him as she turned completely around and folded her arms, showing that she was not trapped by his jutsu at all. It obviously surprised Shikamaru when he saw that she wasn't trapped at all. But then he noticed how his shadow, even his own shadow, just simply slipped away. "But the thing is, you have to have a shadow to perform that technique.

"What the…..! Where did……?!" Shikamaru muttered as he quickly looked around.

Sen smiled sweetly as she waved at him as more Sens just stood up from the ground, showing no shadows at all. "Shall I explain?" She asked in a sweet tone. Shikamaru looked at her, rather seriously but he dipped his head once. He did want to know how she had done that. So Sen nodded right back. "It's really easy for us, Shadow Experts. The manipulation of shadows technique, Shadow Imitation only works when there are shadows. However, when you did your own shadow, it wasn't yours to control. I already used my technique, the Secret Art of Shadow Puppets. So all of the shadows you saw and tried to use were my own. You didn't even have your own shadow at the time. I just played with your smart head to make you think that they were yours."

Shikamaru gave her an annoyed look as he remained in his stance. "Very clever. I see you're smarter than I thought. But if there is one thing you've forgotten, it's the fact that no matter what you do, there is always a shadow of mine that you can't touch." He told her before he whipped his hands behind his back and he yanked out the borrowed knuckled blades he took from Asuma. He crossed the blades right in front of him before throwing them hard down to the ground, blade first. A thick string was attached to the handle and to Shikamaru's hands, which he immediately threw back into the hand signs for his Shadow Imitation, the shadow under the string immediately shot forward and trapped all of the Sens. "All right. Let's see which one is the real you." Shikamaru said smirking before he turned to the side, making all of the protesting Sens turn. Then he threw out his hands in front of him. All of the Sens all screamed as one or the other shoved each other right over. There were smoky poofs and the clones vanished, leaving no Sen. "Wha-?!" Shikamaru said before he whirled around only to come face to face with the real Sen.

Sen was holding a kunai blade up to his throat, but looking amused. She had her head tilted to the side, in a cute way. "Game over. This was rather fun."

Shikamaru was still staring at her uneasily before he straightened himself and took a step back. Surprising to all the audience, so did Sen. Her hands dropped down to her side, matching Shikamaru's very stance. Only then did everyone look down to see that their shadows were connected. The young Chunin had the Shadoai Princess trapped. She could not move at all, other than what Shikamaru would make her do.

"I have to admit it. You did almost have me there." Shikamaru announced as he turned around, making Sen turn around. He walked straight towards the side, while Sen walked right off the platform, yelping a little when dropped down. She stumbled against Chiro while Shikamaru gave the release and turned around and folded his arms. "Not bad. I'd say you had a very good strategy there. It almost had me." He told her.

Sen rolled her eyes as she folded her own arms, then smirked. "Actually, I did." She told him. Then burst into smoke and shadows. A shadow clone!!

Shikamaru blinked in surprise before he heard a thud behind him, making him jerk around. But it was too late. He felt something swipe his feet right out from under him and he went crashing to the ground. The air was somewhat knocked right out of him and it didn't help when Sen sat down on his chest, pinning him down. The audience all burst into a fit of laughter though, some cheering loudly. The one laughing the loudest was obviously Naruto. But still, they had had a good show right then and there, even if it was somewhat a short one.

Sen smiled down at Shikamaru, who was still a little stunned from what just happened. She was enjoying this, there was no doubt. She knew she had lost the match either way, because her clone did touch the ground outside the ring but she had showed this Shadow expert not to underestimate a Shadoai. "Nice work too. If you want, I can teach you that move." She told him before she stood up and offered her hand.

"…….hmm." Shikamaru hummed before he decided to take her hand and let her help him to his feet. He brushed himself off before glancing around at the laughing crowd, then went into a foul mood. "Man, I can't believe I let my guard down. I'm never going to hear the end of this from that blockhead." He grumbled glancing over to Naruto, who was rolling around on the ground. Sen only smiled as she glanced over at the blonde before she turned back to the Shadow Expert then grabbed his hand, lifting it above their heads. "Nara wins! He's beaten me, the Princess of the Shadoai!"

That shut Naruto and most up.

Several in the crowd cheered though, applauding for Shikamaru and Sen. They were cheering their names, while some still laughed. Shikamaru only glanced over at the girl next to him, before freezing when his eyes looked past her. He saw his smirking father in the crowd. Feeling very embarrassed, he pulled his hand away from hers and started to walk away. Sen blinked in surprise but followed him, her hands behind her back as they both stepped off the platform. "Hey, you still want me to teach you that move, right?"

"Whatever. I don't care." Shikamaru said dryly.

Sen laughed softly as she spun on her heel and blocked Shikamaru's path, forcing him to stop abruptly before he ran into her. She just tilted her head in a cute way and smiled at him. "Hold on a minute. My father would like to say something to you." She told him before looking over to the side just as Kageri Zangetsu was walking up with Rin, Chiro, Kakashi and Tsunade. Asume and Kurenai was right behind them, both smiling. And shortly after them came his father, still smirking as if amused that he had gotten outwitted by a girl.

"Very impressive, Shikamaru Nara." The Shadokage said as he approached them and folded his hands behind his back. "You are far more skilled than I imagined. I didn't expect you to be so well skilled." He glanced over at Asuma. "I've been talking to your sensai about you during the match while observing you. He tells me you have the IQ of 200, and the most intelligent of your generation, other than Sakura Haruno." His dark eyes glanced over at his daughter. "That's why I want Sen to work with you from now until our departure back to the Shadow Valley."

Shikamaru blinked in mild surprise before crinkling his nose and glancing at Sen, who smiled brightly. "Are you kidding?"

"No. In fact, I think you two might get along just fine. For she is the smartest of her generation of Shadoai. And perhaps the entire Shadoai Village. Her IQ is 197. Not as intelligent as you are, but she is nearly there." The Shadokage said fondly. "I've already talked to your father since earlier this day. He's agreed that you are trained by my daughter. And myself."

"What?!" Shikamaru asked, completely astonished, his lazy exterior immediately falling.

Shikaku Nara nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. His lazy but amused eyes flickering over to the Shadokage who was smiling. "That's right, Shikamaru. You're about to be trained by a Kage. He was curious about our family while you were getting ready, or shall I say cloud watching again, and he came to ask me about our Clan. When I told him that we are in a way connected to the Shadoai, he decided he wanted to teach you more Shadow techniques. There's no better teacher for the Shadow arts than a Shadoai." He told him lazily. He glanced sidewards at Asuma, who was puffing away on his cigarette. "I've already made the arrangements with Asuma. He agrees that it'd be all right for you to learn a few new tricks by another sensai. So from now on til the Shadoai leave, you're going to be learning from Master Kageri and his daughter."

Sen smiled as she nudged Shikamaru's elbow, getting his attention. "This is going to be so much fun. I'm definitely going to have to teach you the Shadow Step, Shikamaru!" She told him. Shikamaru frowned with confusion. He hadn't been present when she first explained it to the others about the Shadow Step. "The Shadow Step?" he asked. Sen grinned before she grabbed the front of his shirt and turned sharply dragging him with her with a yelp. Before anyone else could even blink, they vanished.

Kageri sighed shaking his head before looking at the surprised look on Shikaku's face. He was obviously surprised by what just happened. "Don't worry. She'll return him once she's done teaching him the Shadow Step. They haven't gone far. They'll probably be back in an hour or so. But in the mean time, we should try and enjoy ourselves." He told the Shinobi. Slowly everyone nodded and went back to watching the festivities. They just didn't know that they were going to have visitors very soon.


End file.
